Ambivalencia
by Dichiro
Summary: Amor y odio, el dilema es cual de esas dos emociones logrará triunfar sobre la otra; si es que algún día eso llega a pasar.
1. Chapter 1

**Holi, todos tranquilos, voy a resubir los capítulos y a continuar con la historia :3**

 **Cambiaron algunas cosillas, pero nada grave, todo sigue igual, pueden releer o no eso no afecta en nada lo que sigue.**

 **Lamento mucho haber dejado la historia, no volverá a pasar QnQ**

* * *

Volvió a pensar en ella como cada noche; le tenía mucho resentimiento pero aun así seguía siendo la persona que la cuido desde pequeña y había sido una excelente madre, al menos hasta el día en que se marchó, cuando no le importó dejarlos solos con tal de estar con su amante, eso es algo que jamás podría perdonarle, y más aún cuando ni siquiera venía a verla nunca ¿Acaso se había divorciado de ella también? Lo único que podía sentir era rencor por haberla dejado, porque había hecho los problemas con su padre problema de ella también. Su padre en cambio se quedó con su custodia y aunque casi nunca estaba en casa, sabía bien que era por su trabajo en el hospital. Si ser médico consume, ser el dueño es incluso más desgastante.

Era de noche y la única luz en su cuarto era la de las farolas en la calle que alcanzaban a filtrarse por la ventana, creando un juego de sombras que podría resultarle bastante aterrador a cualquiera, pero no a ella que siempre se había caracterizado por ser bastante valiente a pesar de tener tan solo ocho años. Estaba acurrucada entre las sabanas al tiempo que escuchaba con total parsimonia la lluvia caer y al viento golpear las ventanas, los rayos provocaban conciertos de luces en su habitación y los truenos consumían el ruido que pudiera haber en la ciudad. Esa noche papá estaba trabajando y no volvería hasta el día siguiente; al contrario de la mayoría de los niños, a Elsa le gustaba escuchar las tormentas como lo hacía ahora, pensaba que los sonidos naturales eran los más bonitos de todos.

Se levantó de la cama sin preocuparse en ponerse sus pantuflas y se quedó de pie frente a la ventana, observando como la lluvia iba arreciendo cada vez más impidiendo incluso ver más allá de un par de metros; no parecía que fuera a calmarse pronto, y llegaba a dar la impresión de que el mundo se lamentaba, debía ser alguien muy valioso como para provocar que el cielo llorara por él. Pensaba Elsa mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormida sentada en el hueco interior de la ventana.

...

A la mañana siguiente su cuerpo dolía, lo más seguro es que fuera por la posición en la que estaba y el lugar donde se había quedado dormida. Se estiró desperezándose como un gatito, se levantó y se metió a bañar despertándose por completo al sentir el agua sobre su pálida piel.

Normalmente encontraría a su padre rasurado y enfundado en su traje esperándola junto a la puerta, listo para llevarla a la escuela y de ahí irse a su trabajo en el hospital, pero hoy no estaba, cosa que le pareció muy extraño, en el lugar de su papá se encontraba Kai esperándola con las llaves del auto en las manos.

—¿Dónde está papá?

—Su padre tuvo un asunto urgente que arreglar, me pidió que la llevara yo hoy, señorita — respondió amablemente el sirviente.

—¿Tardará mucho?

—No se preocupe, estoy seguro que estará aquí cuando usted regrese.

La niña solo asintió y se dirigió al vehículo que estaba estacionado afuera, si bien tenían dinero ni sus ropas, ni su casa, ni su coche eran muy ostentosos; lo único que los hacía parecer unas personas ricas eran sus sirvientes ya que no muchos podían darse el lujo de tenerlos, si Agnarr los había contratado no era por hacerse notar sino por la falta que le hacía que alguien cuidara de su hija cuando él no se encontraba en casa.

Mientras Kai manejaba Elsa se ocupaba en ver a todos los niños ir al mismo lugar que ella de las manos de sus madres, de sus padres o de ambos; no sentía envidia de ellos, pero le traían mucha nostalgia, rememoraba cuando era aún más pequeña y sus padres la llevaban al kínder juntos, uno a cada lado mientras iba brincando por la acera. Esos recuerdos siempre lograban arrancarle una sonrisa, aunque a decir verdad era una muy triste, una sonrisa que una niña de ocho años no debería de conocer todavía, pero desgraciadamente no puedes cambiar el rumbo que las historias toman. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraban frente al colegio donde comenzaban todos sus días, ella era aplicada y no tenía problemas en las clases, el asunto era cuando se trataba de trabajos en equipo, sabía que no le caía bien a las otras niñas, e incluso así todos querían tenerla en su equipo porque con ella tenían el diez garantizado, eso era lo que verdaderamente terminaba molestándola, pero a fin de cuentas no tenía otra que hacer como que no lo sabía y trabajar con los primeros que le pidieran estar con ellos.

Ese día hacía mucho sol por lo que trató de no salir del edificio en ningún momento, dado que su piel era demasiado delicada y enseguida comenzaba a tornarse rojiza y en un segundo se convertían en quemaduras de la misma manera que cuando vas a la playa y te azoleas de más.

Su único amigo, un muchacho de cabellos rubios que se encontraba en el mismo año que ella, se acercó al verla contemplando el patio desde la ventana y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el niño con una sonrisa.

—Sólo veo a los demás jugar.

—Vamos a jugar también.

—No puedo, sabes lo que pasa con mi piel cuando estoy en el sol.

—¿Y quién dijo que teníamos que salir afuera?

El chico se levantó de donde estaba y después de chequear su mochila terminó sacando una bolita de papel y se la lanzó a Elsa como si fuera una pelota de vóleibol.

Ella reaccionó justo a tiempo y la golpeó de regreso comprendiendo enseguida el juego que su amigo se acababa de inventar, pronto otros niños comenzaron a querer jugar hasta que eran por lo menos cinco personas por equipo; eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Elsa al principio, pero después de unos minutos ya estaba tan entretenida que lo dejo pasar y simplemente se enfocó en que la dichosa pelota de papel no cayera al suelo. Se la pasaron así todo el descanso hasta que fue hora de las clases; casi se había olvidado de donde estaba cuando sonó la campana.

...

Llegó a casa algo cansada y con mucha tarea por hacer, lo único que ansiaba era terminar pronto y poder tomar una siesta hasta la hora de la comida. Había esperado ver a su papá al entrar, pero no lo encontró ahí lo cual le pareció bastante extraño, para estas horas ya debería haber llegado porque, a pesar de que sabía que su padre trabajaba mucho, en algún momento debía llegar a la casa. Dejó la mochila en el sillón y fue a la cocina a ver si Gerda sabía algo sobre su padre y también, por qué no, si tenía algo para comer pues estaba bastante hambrienta.

—¿Gerda, sabes dónde está papá?

—Se encuentra en el estudio. Me dijo que quería hablar con usted, mi niña, será mejor que vaya a verlo.

—¿De qué querrá hablarme? —se preguntó la niña algo confundida.

—No lo sé, pero debe ser algo importante, su padre parecía algo deprimido.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca ¿Su padre, deprimido? No es que como ser humano no tuviera derecho a estar triste de vez en cuando, pero eran muy escasas las ocasiones donde lo dejaba traslucir, no recordaba la última vez que había visto a Agnarr llorar, o siquiera con una cara larga. Decidió dejar de especular y simplemente dirigirse a donde la esperaba y quitarse la duda de lo que sea que su padre quisiera hablar.

—Iré a verlo —le aviso antes de salir de la cocina.

Su estómago rugió cuando iba de camino y de pronto recordó que también pensaba pedir algo de comida a Gerda, sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse las ganas de volver para comer primero, después de todo lo más probable era que lo que su padre tenía que decirle fuera lo suficientemente importante como para perderse el postre de media tarde.

Al entrar se percató de que, como la ama de llaves había dicho, el hombre en la silla se veía bastante mal, casi a punto de llorar y le pareció raro verlo tan serio, a pesar de que tratara de ocultar su tristeza con la leve sonrisa que le dedico sus ojos no podían engañarla, esa mirada era incluso más melancólica que la que puso el día que su madre los abandonó.

—¿Qué ocurre, papá? —preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba acomodando a la vez su falda del uniforme.

Apoyó sus manitas sobre sus piernas esperando que su padre se decidiera a hablar, tanto misterio no le daba buena espina y por alguna razón no pudo quedarse quieta y cambio varias veces de posición en la silla hasta que logró calmarse y dejar de estar tan inquieta.

—Verás, Elsa, esto es muy complicado y tal vez sea más difícil para ti entenderlo, pero tienes que saberlo... Hubo una persona que fue muy importante para mí, tanto como tú o tu madre, esa persona... falleció ayer... —carraspeó un poco con la última frase antes de continuar —Era una mujer fuerte y emprendedora a la que yo quería mucho. Ella tiene una niña...

Elsa que había estado callada hasta ahora no pudo más con las palabras de su padre, se puso de pie algo confundida, comenzaba a impacientarse e enojarse por lo que sospechaba que su padre diría, una lágrima resbaló por su rostro antes de que ésta la limpiara con el suéter azul marino de su escuela que llevaba puesto. Definitivamente no le estaba gustando nada por donde iba la conversación, no estaba muy segura de querer seguir escuchando, pero por más que no lo quisiera se armó de valor para preguntar ya irritada, aunque más que pregunta parecía reclamo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Sólo dilo de una vez.

Agnarr suspiró antes de hablar. Sabía, o tenía una idea de la reacción que Elsa tendría, pero debía decírselo porque no era algo que pudiera ocultar por más tiempo.

—Ella y yo tuvimos una hija, y debido a que su mamá ya no está, ahora ella vivirá con nosotros.

—Tú... Nos mentiste. Tenías otra persona —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Eres igual que mamá! —le gritó y salió corriendo dejando al hombre pronunciando su nombre.

Se sentía nuevamente traicionada, ahora no sólo se enteraba que su padre, su gran ejemplo a seguir, había sido infiel sino también que había tenido otra hija y que quería que vivieran como una familia feliz. No podría aceptar algo como eso nunca. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin poder evitarlo dejando su vista empañada por lo que casi se cae al pisar mal. Corrió escaleras arriba y apenas las había dejado atrás cuando chocó de frente con una niña evidentemente más pequeña que ella, de ojos color verde y cabellos castaños con un tono levemente rojizo; seguramente esa era la niña de la cual hablaba su padre, no quería ni verla siquiera.

—Hola —la saludó la niña con una mezcla de melancolía, emoción y timidez.

Elsa no contestó, simplemente la ignoró y entró a su cuarto dando un portazo, no soportaba la idea de compartir casa con la hija de la amante de su padre. Odiaba a su madre por haberla dejado sola y odiaba a su papá por haberle mentido de esa manera y haberse traído consigo a esa niña, a la que odiaba por el simple hecho de ser la hija de la otra. ¿Es que acaso todas las personas en las que confiaba tenían que traicionarla? Empezaba a pensar que sí; lo peor es que justamente ellos, sus padres, eran las personas que se supone debían infundirle mayor seguridad y eran quienes más estaban lastimándola. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus palmas comenzaron a doler.

Quería salir de ese lugar pero no tenía a donde ir así que desquitó su ira y frustración arrojando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, incluyendo una lámpara que su padre le había obsequiado, la cual se hizo añicos al estrellarse plenamente contra la pared dejando cientos de cristales rotos desperdigados por el suelo. El alboroto atrajo rápidamente la atención tanto de Agnarr como de los sirvientes, Gerda fue la primera en llegar a su habitación, era no sólo el ama de llaves sino también la nana de Elsa desde que ella tenía memoria; cuando la vio entrar se lanzó a sus brazos empapando su delantal con sus lágrimas y sollozando como no lo había hecho nunca.

Gerda se preocupó y acarició la espalda de la pequeña dejándola desahogarse, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera el día en que su madre se fue. Tal vez no fuera su hija pero era como si lo fuera pues la había criado desde que nació.

Ella era, posiblemente, la única persona en la faz de la tierra en la que Elsa confiaba todavía, y era alguien con quien podía desahogarse con toda tranquilidad hasta que se agotaran todas sus fuerzas para seguir llorando, o hasta quedarse dormida, lo que pasara primero; comúnmente solían suceder ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó, mi niña? —preguntó al tiempo que se arrodillaba y tomaba su carita entre sus manos.

—Nana... —dijo únicamente y siguió llorando.

Enseguida apareció el señor por la puerta viendo todos los destrozos que su hija había hecho.

—Gerda, limpia este desastre por favor. Yo necesito hablar con Elsa.

—Sí, señor.

Evidentemente sabía que él era el responsable del estado de su niña y por más que no quisiera, eso le molestaba, pero de igual manera no había mucho que pudiera hacer, era su patrón después de todo.

—¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo! —gritó aún aferrada a su nana.

—No fue una pregunta, Elsa.

Se veía bastante molesto, tomó la mano de Elsa y la llevó casi a rastras a su habitación mientras Gerda se ocupaba de la de la niña. Se puso de pie frente a ella, se veía abatido pero incluso así causaba la suficiente autoridad como para hacer que Elsa dejara de llorar.

—Basta de estos berrinches, no te pido que quieras a Anna, pero sí que aceptes la situación. Eres muy pequeña para entender que a veces no todo sale como quisiéramos que fuera.

—...

¿Qué podía decir? Todo lo que pasaba por su mente eran insultos por los cuales se hubiera ganado una buena bofetada. Agnarr no le pegaba, pero las palabras en su cabeza hubieran provocado a cualquiera, y más aún si la persona se encontraba ya enfadada de por sí.

—Piensa que Anna tampoco tiene la culpa de nada, Elsa, a fin de cuentas, tanto ella como tú son víctimas de la situación.

Al ver que seguía sin decir nada se acercó para besar su frente y ella rehuyó el contacto, suspiró cansado y caminó hacía la puerta.

—Tengo que trabajar, llegaré lo más pronto que pueda —le avisó antes de salir.

La pequeña se dejó caer a la cama ya sin llorar, todo lo que tenía en mente es que su padre le había mentido y que nunca podría perdonarlo por ello.

...

Cuando despertó el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Se levantó de la cama para irse a su habitación. Su estómago seguía teniendo hambre, podía sentirlo, pero a estas alturas ya no le apetecía en lo absoluto probar bocado alguno. Al salir lo primero que vio fue a esa niña caminando por el pasillo, al parecer explorando el que sería su nuevo hogar. Trató de fingir que no la veía, pero eso no hizo que la pequeña pecosa se alejara, sino todo lo contrario, se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa y volvió a saludarla, un poco más feliz que como lo había hecho hace unas horas.

—Soy Anna —dijo extendiendo su mano.

Ya con la cabeza más fría consideró que no tomar su mano sería una completa falta de respeto así que lo hizo únicamente por educación y volvió a emprender su camino a su cuarto.

—¿Tú cómo te llamas? —preguntó caminando a su lado.

—Elsa —contestó de la manera más fría que le fue posible.

—Bonito nombre... Tu cabello es también muy bonito, y raro.

Su comentario sólo se ganó una mirada condescendiente por parte de la niña, quien trató inútilmente de ignorarla hasta llegar a su habitación.

—Yo dormiré aquí enfrente por si quieres jugar —le dijo la pequeña castaña antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Al parecer Anna aceptaba cualquier situación, no se veía ni un poco dolida como lo estaba ella por la doble vida de su padre, lo que la hacía pensar que tal vez era tan pequeña que ni siquiera comprendía del todo lo que había pasado, aunque quien sabe posiblemente la razón fuera tan sencilla como que había perdonado a Agnarr en un segundo. Ahora entendía que la noche anterior no se encontraba en casa posiblemente por estar con esa niña y con su madre, se preguntó a sí misma si no sería que el cielo lloraba por aquella mujer, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, eso significaría que aquella persona era tan importante incluso para provocar una tormenta. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, capaz o no de provocar tormentas, esa persona no volvería, ya no estaba más por lo que no debería de preocuparla, lo único que pedía es que la hija no fuera igual de importante para el mundo que su madre. Sí, ella tenía la idea de que la naturaleza sabía escoger a las personas que valían la pena, desgraciadamente el cielo nunca había llorado por sus problemas ni una sola vez. Desde hace tiempo comprendía que la lluvia no caería por ella, tal vez por eso la apreciaba tanto, por lo lejos que estaba de su control, o del control de cualquiera.

Se tiró sobre el colchón después de haberse cambiado y puesto el pijama, no podía sacarse de la mente la traición de su padre, que de cierta manera la había hecho vivir de nuevo la de su madre, y eso, dolía el doble.


	2. Chapter 2

Este sin duda era el peor día que había tenido en toda la vida, por culpa de esa niña había llegado tarde el colegio, era la persona más desordenada que conocía en todo lo que llevaba de su corta vida. Para empezar, se convirtió en un suplicio para su nana el tener que levantarla, ¡Es que no despertaba con nada! La movió varias veces, le habló, hasta que su paciencia se fue a pasear y terminó jalando las sabanas sobresaltándola y fue así como por fin se despertó; sin mencionar que sus baños no eran especialmente cortos, por lo que cuando ella apenas desayunaba Elsa ya se encontraba dentro del coche. El viaje transcurrió más o menos de esta manera:

—¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

—No te incumbe.

—¿Y tú color favorito?

—Eso tampoco te importa.

—¿Te gustan las matemáticas?

—Si.

Continúo ignorándola o respondiendo con monosílabos hasta que hizo una pregunta con la que no pudo contenerse, la sacó de sus casillas y de no ser porque justo en ese momento llegaron al colegio a saber que hubiera podido pasar. Al bajarse del auto cerró dando un portazo sin siquiera esperar a que Anna bajara del auto y se marchó a su salón sin importarle que Agnarr la haya llamado, posiblemente lo único que quería era regañarla o pedirle que cuidara a su otra hija mientras que lograba adaptarse, y en estos momentos no estaba dispuesta a soportar ninguna de las dos cosas, ni siquiera quería verlo. Por lo menos ahí en la escuela no tendría que compartir su espacio con ella, dado que era un año menor seguramente estaría en otra aula diferente, con un poco de suerte hasta en un piso diferente. Pero ella nunca había tenido tanta suerte.

Así que tuvo que aguantar verla en el pasillo a la hora del receso, lo peor era que la ventana por la que ella solía mirar estaba justo enfrente del salón de Anna y si todavía no se había aparecido al lado de ella la chiquilla era porque otras niñas la tenían entretenida, o un término más adecuado podría ser "retenida" ya que se notaba a simple vista que lo que querían no era nada bueno más que molestar a la más nueva del colegio.

Si Elsa hubiera querido fácilmente podría sacarla de esa situación, no había nadie que no sucumbiera ante su fría expresión, sin embargo, lo único que ella hizo fue seguir mirando por la ventana o fingiendo hacerlo mientras veía de reojo como acribillaban a insultos a la pelirroja. No era gran cosa, sólo un par de niñas molestando a otra, a alguien que por lo visto no sabía defenderse y que todo lo que se le ocurría hacer era agachar la cabeza y recibir los golpes orales con toda la calma del mundo. Tal vez era injusto permitirlo, ya que eran un año mayor, incluso estaban en su mismo salón, pero tampoco eso hizo que Elsa se moviera de dónde estaba.

Justo en eso apareció Kristoff y se acercó a su amiga mientras no dejaba de ver como molestaban aquellas niñas a otra, él no la conocía, pero pretendía hacerlo.

—¿Quién es ella?

—No lo sé.

—Pero llegaron juntas.

Al fin se rindió y decidió decírselo, no perdía nada y si lo hacía por fin dejaría de preguntar, aunque por supuesto no pensaba relatarle toda la historia.

—Es la... hija de mi padre.

Le había costado un soberano esfuerzo decir esas palabras.

—¿Es tu hermana? —preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

—¡No, ella no es ni será jamás mi hermana! —le gritó fuera de sí.

Ese tema la lastimaba mucho, apenas había sucedido hace unos días como para olvidarlo o para que el dolor disminuyera.

Le había tomado a su padre varios días el matricular a Anna en la escuela, más que nada porque los primeros tres días la había dejado simplemente quedarse en casa recuperando energías por la pérdida tan resiente que había sufrido; los otros dos días se habían tratado de papeleo y de los asuntos pendientes para quedar inscrita y ahora ahí estaba, arruinando su vida escolar con su presencia.

—Parece que están molestándola. —comentó su amigo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y tú punto es?

—Tenemos que ayudarla.

—No pienso hacerlo yo. Y no se te ocurra hacer el héroe, ni siquiera puedes contra esas niñas.

El chico se quedó callado, las palabras de su amiga le habían dolido; era cierto que no podía contra esas niñas, pero escucharlo en voz alta era un golpe bajo a su ego de hombre, si, era un niño, pero por eso tal vez le dolía más, los niños tienen esa necesidad de sentirse superior a las niñas. Se quedó de pie mirando el piso con los puños apretados, no podía ir a ayudar a la pelirroja, aunque quisiera, o terminaría haciendo el ridículo.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta del daño que su comentario había provocado en el rubio, estaba molesta y lo primero que se le había ocurrido era ir a desquitarse con una de las pocas personas de confianza que aún le quedaban. Bien hecho, se dijo a sí misma. Estaba a punto de abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas cuando una vocecilla chillona, de alguien que conocía muy bien, mencionó su nombre.

—Hola, Elsa —saludó la pequeña con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió ella de la manera más fría que le fue posible.

—Hey, yo soy Kristoff.

—Hola —lo saludó tímidamente.

Elsa comenzó a alejarse, no soportaba a esa niña en casa como para tener que hacerlo también en la escuela. Pensó seriamente en arrojarla de la ventana, pero eso no era una buena idea si quería evitarse los sermones de su padre.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó su amigo.

—Afuera.

—Pero hace sol.

—No importa.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó la pecosa.

Se contuvo para no gritarle, o algo peor, el simple hecho de saber de su existencia y tenerla tan cerca le provocaba perder la paciencia muy rápido.

—No.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Anna?

El chico enseguida captó la situación, no estaba muy seguro de porqué, pero Elsa no quería ver a nadie, y cuando se ponía así lo mejor era no insistir en lo absoluto o terminaría empeorando todo, ya la había visto molesta antes y lo mejor era siempre evitar que ese odio fuera dirigido hacia ti. Solamente con su mirada bastaba para hacer temblar a los demás niños, y cuando así lo quería, sus palabras dolían como fragmentos de cristal incrustándose en tu piel.

La niña sólo asintió y siguió a Kristoff rumbo al lado contrario al que su hermanastra se dirigía.

El sol de verdad le hacía mucho daño, pero en estos momentos la nieve y el frío apaciguaban el intenso calor del que sería presa fácil en primavera o verano. Definitivamente le gustaba el invierno, no sólo por el frío sino también por las lluvias constantes y los pequeños rayos de sol que eran más soportables. Adoraba usar chamarra, siempre le habían gustado, aunque no entendía por qué.

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y observó a los demás correr de aquí para allá jugando a alcanzarse para después continuar corriendo, le parecía algo tonto dado que ese tipo de juegos no llamaban su atención, le gustaba más cuando la cosa tenía que ver con algún deporte, aunque no lo pareciera era bastante atlética, tanto que había participado en una competencia de voleibol de primaria el año pasado; sobra decir que su equipo se ganó el primer lugar.

A la hora de la salida todo fue más o menos tranquilo, caminaron juntas en silencio. Cosa que no duró mucho para que Anna lo interrumpiera, al parecer iba hablando de alguna cosa que no le interesaba oír en lo más mínimo, por lo que hizo caso omiso y se concentró en caminar.

Su mente divago a algo que llevaba dándole bastantes vueltas. La felicidad que Anna mostraba. Tenía entendido que hacía apenas cinco días su madre había muerto y ella estaba como si hubiera pasado hace años o como si no la hubiera conocido. La posibilidad de que no supiera que había muerto se aparecía entre sus teorías, pero sólo eran eso, teorías. Para dar con la explicación de verdad, tendría que hablar con la niña de ello y se negaba a mostrar ninguna clase de interés por ella, así que se mordía la lengua cada vez que sentía la necesidad de preguntar.

Se detuvo de pronto al escuchar la pregunta de Anna, su tema inicial había muerto y no tenía idea en qué momento se le ocurrió hablar de aquello. La pelirroja la miraba interesada en su respuesta, pero Elsa sabía jugar bien sus cartas y aprovecharía esta desagradable plática para averiguar lo que quería saber.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá? —es lo que la pequeña inocente había preguntado.

—¿Y la tuya?

—Mamá murió —contestó con una mirada que no la había visto poner nunca.

De pronto se sintió mal por haber hecho que recordara algo tan triste, pero al menos ahora sabía que no estaba tan ajena al dolor como ella pensaba. Toda esa pinta de la niña más feliz del mundo, no era del todo real.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—No es nada. Por suerte tengo a mi papá conmigo y él siempre dice que mamá está en el cielo y me cuida desde ahí.

Elsa simplemente se quedó callada, no quería opinar al respecto porque no tenía ganas de hablar sobre Agdar, ni sobre nada que él hubiera dicho o hecho.

Se percató de la mirada de la pequeña sobre ella, como esperando que dijera algo, aunque no estaba muy segura de que es lo que quería escuchar, si esperaba un abrazo o algo así se había equivocado de persona.

—¿Qué?

Frunció el ceño. — No me has respondido. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—... Bien. —se resignó.

Estaba aprendiendo que convivir con Elsa era más difícil que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes, pero estaba demasiado interesada en descubrir a la persona debajo de esa actitud como para alejarse y darse por vencida.

El resto del camino lo siguieron en silencio y cuando llegaron a casa fue Gerda quien las recibió.

Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó; eso dejo en una parálisis momentánea a Anna quien no podía creer la cara de felicidad que había puesto de pronto Elsa, era como voltear a ver un capullo y que de pronto frente a tus ojos se convirtiera en una flor; sólo de esa manera se podía describir lo que en esos momentos ella estaba presenciando. Nunca la había visto sonreír tan radiantemente, aunque llevaba poco tiempo en esa casa, pero ni siquiera con Agnarr hacía una expresión como aquella, e inocentemente se preguntó si algún día sonreiría por ella del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo ahora, si podía llegar a agradarle a tal grado.

—¿Dónde está papá? —sin darse cuenta le había borrado la sonrisa a Elsa con esa pregunta.

—Llegará un poco más tarde.

—Bien.

Elsa por fin se separó de su nana y se sentó en la sala, prendió la tele en las noticias, quitó el volumen y se dejó envolver por un maravilloso libro que tenía a un lado. Anna se sentó junto a ella, pero por más intentos que hizo no logro sacarle una sola frase, estaba totalmente ensimismada con el libro en sus manos.

No era una niña normal, estaba de acuerdo con todo el que lo decía, las niñas no leían, las niñas no veían las noticias, aunque lo único que a ella le interesaba era el clima; sabía que no era como todos, un niño no amaría la lluvia, y tampoco preferiría quedarse en casa que salir a jugar, de todas maneras, en eso no tenía opción, si hacia sol simplemente no podía salir.

Su padre las encontró sentadas en el sofá, y se hubiera puesto contento de no ser porque veía que Elsa no le prestaba la más mínima atención a Anna. Antes no había podido regañarla por su mal comportamiento como el de esa mañana, se imaginaba que aún estaba aturdida por el inesperado cambio, y sólo por eso le había permitido tales faltas de respeto, pero ya se estaba cansando de los berrinches de su hija, y honestamente no lo entendía; Elsa jamás se había comportado de esa manera, de hecho, siempre había creído que era demasiado madura para su edad.

—Elsa —la llamó sin obtener respuesta.

—Hola, papi —lo saludó Anna.

El hombre redirigió su atención a la más pequeña.

—Hola, cariño ¿Cómo fue tu primer día?

—Me fue bien.

No lo demostró, pero sin duda la mayor se sorprendió de escuchar eso ¿Cómo podía decir que le fue bien si unas niñas estuvieran prácticamente abusando de ella? Le habían hecho el conocido "bullying" ¿Y aun así decía que le fue bien? Vaya niña, pensó Elsa. Cualquiera sabe que quedarse callado ante los abusos que cometen en tu contra, es una pésima idea, de todos modos, ese no era asunto suyo.

—Me da gusto —respondió Agnarr.

—Elsa, vamos a ir al hospital mañana.

—No pienso ir.

Esa era una respuesta que no se esperaba, antes ni siquiera tenía que decirle que fuera, ella misma insistía en que si algún día se haría cargo de él debía aprender. Pensaba más en su futuro que cualquier niña de su edad, prácticamente estaba dedicándose a aprender desde que tuvo la capacidad para hablar.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me escuchaste.

Seguía sin quitar la mirada del libro, a pesar de que posiblemente ya no estuviera prestando atención a su contenido.

—Se puede saber por qué no quieres ir.

—Porque no.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, esto estaba descontrolándolo, tendría que cambiar de estrategia y volverse a acercar a Elsa antes de meterla de nuevo al negocio, hacer que lo perdonara o que al menos pudiera mirarlo a la cara. Una idea cruzó por su mente y la consideró perfecta al menos para empezar con la nueva relación.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos al club mañana? Me tomaré el día libre.

Elsa no respondió, simplemente siguió con la mirada fija en su libro. Anna que había estado callada escuchando fue quien respondió.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un lugar muy grande, donde hay muchas cosas que hacer. También se puede comer ahí.

—¿Se puede jugar?

—Si, hay muchas cosas para jugar. Incluso se puede nadar —eso último lo dijo más que nada para llamar la atención de Elsa.

Lo miró de reojo, ahora se veía más interesada en la propuesta, pero seguía sin decir una sola palabra.

—Yo no sé nadar.

—Yo podría enseñarte.

Había pensado un segundo en hacer que Elsa fuera su tutora, pero después se dio cuenta que, si quería recuperarla, eso era una pésima idea. Sería como prender un fosforo cerca de una tonelada de dinamita, conocía bien a su hija como para saber que cuando hacía berrinche, le podía llegar a durar años.

—Bien, me gusta. —se emocionó la pelirroja.

—¿Y tú que dices, Elsa?

Se quedó pensándolo, sin duda amaba nadar, pero de ahí a ir como familia con Agnarr y esa niña, la simple idea le revolvía el estómago.

—Sólo iré si va mi nana.

Bueno, al menos ya era algo.

—De acuerdo —accedió.

Cuando se acercó a besar a cada una Elsa no se dejó tocar. Comprendió que le costaría mucho trabajo volver a hacer que Elsa confiara en él o por lo menos que le permitiera acercarse.

Según la meteorología estaría el sol por los siguientes dos días y después de eso llovería toda la semana. Eso realmente alegró la tarde de Elsa, nada mejor que un pronóstico anunciando lluvia para poner feliz a alguien.

Estaba recostada en su cama, seguía con el mismo libro en la mano, pero ya no lo estaba leyendo, simplemente pensaba en el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja. La agredían y no hacía nada para evitarlo, no le decía al profesor, ni al director y tampoco a su padre; se comportaba bastante tímida con Kristoff pero aun así se iba a jugar con él, eso último no le importaba tanto; después estaba lo que la tenía más confundida, parecía que le daba pena estar cerca de todo el mundo, a excepción de Agnarr, e incluso así nunca se despegaba de ella, para alguien tan tímido era extraño que estuviera, o quisiera más bien, estar tan cerca de ella todo el tiempo.

¡Y el asunto del millón! ¿Por qué no despreciaba a Agnarr si le había mentido? Tal vez ella si supiera desde un principio que él tenía otra familia; si así fuera la odiaría aún más.

Dejó de pensar en Anna, no tenía por qué tener en su mente tanto tiempo a una niña inmadura que sólo había venido a arruinar su vida y, de todos modos, casi siempre se la pasaba pensando en ella; obviamente era porque estaban viviendo juntas y todo su odio tenía que dirigirlo hacia alguien, los ganadores de ese odio habían sido ella y su padre.

No supo en que momento, solo sabía que al levantarse ya era un nuevo día y que su nana se encontraba en su habitación con ella dejando lo que parecía ser un pan de dulce. Ella se lo agradecía enormemente, no solía comerlo frente a su papá ya que ella le había dicho una vez que no le gustaba; en realidad sus palabras exactas habían sido algo así: "Lo odio, jamás lo volveré a comer en mi vida". Era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que eso era mentira, pero aquel día lo único que tenía en la cabeza era su rotundo odio hacia ese pan.

¿Por qué? Bueno, esa es otra historia.

—Buenos días, mi niña.

—Buenos días, nana.

—Es hora de arreglarte. Desperté a Anna primero está vez para que no lleguen tarde —le dijo con dulzura.

—Gracias. Te quiero mucho, nana.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a darle un efusivo abrazo que la mujer correspondió. Se querían como madre e hija y eso cualquiera podría verlo con tan sólo estar cinco minutos con ambas, y era comprensible si la vio nacer y estuvo más tiempo con ella que cualquier otra persona.

—Ve a bañarte. No quiero que te retrases.

—¡Si!

Cuando llegó a donde debería estar su padre, se encontró con Kai en su lugar. Llevaba en el rostro una sonrisa nerviosa, como si supiera que no estaba esperando verlo ahí a él.

—Su padre está en el trabajo, pero llegará a tiempo para llevarlas al club, señorita.

No me importa. Pensó en decir eso, pero era demasiado grosero de su parte y el pobre de Kai no había hecho nada malo para merecerse esa actitud. Asintió sin mucha emoción y subió al auto con Anna tras de sí; odiaba llevarla pegada como quien tiene un chicle en el cabello y no se lo puede quitar, pero tampoco era que tuviera muchas opciones, era irse caminando, cosa que ni siquiera le permitirían, o ir en el coche con la pelirroja. Se subió casi como quien no quiere la cosa, y se sentó junto a la ventanilla, al extremo opuesto de Anna.

Todo transcurrió casi de la misma manera que el día anterior; las niñas molestaron a Anna, ella no se defendió, Kristoff se la llevó a jugar con él y Elsa se quedó leyendo en el salón. Lo único nuevo fue que el director fue al grupo para soltar alguna especie de sermón sobre que alguien había hecho algo muy malo y que ya estaban muy cerca del culpable. Era obvio que sólo lo decía para infundir temor por lo que Elsa dejó de prestar atención y simplemente se dedicó a observar la ventana que daba a la calle. Se fijaba con atención en todos, aunque no tuviera motivos para hacerlo; le llamó la atención una muchacha que iba caminando en la otra acera, un pensamiento escapó y se posó sobre su mente cuando la vio. Se parecía a su mamá. No pudo sacarse la idea de la cabeza y se quedó mirando como la joven daba vuelta en la esquina y desaparecía de su vista.

Volteo justo a tiempo para que el director no la regañara por estar tan distraída, y aunque no le dijera nada supo interpretar la mirada amenazadora que recibió.

Kai las esperaba en la salida de pie junto al coche. Les abrió la puerta y partieron enseguida, el viaje fue bastante normal también; Anna trataba de sacarle plática a Elsa y no lo conseguía, mientras ella sí estaba cumpliendo su objetivo de no hablarle.

—¿Por qué eres tan callada?

—No soy callada.

—Pero casi no hablas —insistió.

Contigo. Respondió Elsa mentalmente. Después de eso le basto ignorarla unos minutos para que se callara hasta que llegaron a su casa; su padre ya las esperaba afuera con una maleta deportiva pequeña donde llevaba lo esencial. En lugar de su habitual traje lucía una playera polo, un short y tenis; fue bastante raro para Elsa verlo de esa manera, no solía vestir de ese modo muy seguido. Prefirió no prestarle tanta atención y se sentó al lado de Gerda en el auto. Sólo quería estar cerca de ella y de nadie más; cosa que era bastante lógica.

Elsa no cambió en ningún momento su fría expresión hasta que tuvo la alberca frente a ella, entonces sus ojos brillaron, y de no ser porque estaba mal visto, se hubiera metido con el uniforme puesto o sin él.

El agua estaba perfecta, ni fría ni caliente y Elsa la aprovechó al máximo nadando de un lado a otro con la gracia de una hermosa garza. Su pequeño rostro y su piel pálida, todo hacía un juego perfecto con el agua; era como si hubiera sido sirena en su vida anterior.

Mientras tanto, Agnarr pretendía enseñarle a nadar a Anna, pero ella se rehusaba a soltarlo y terminó arañándolo en varias ocasiones. Al final se cansó de intentarlo y simplemente se sentó junto a su padre en la orilla de la alberca contemplando a la niña de cabellos plateados que nadaba como si ella hubiera inventado la natación.

Todos llegaron agotados, en especial Elsa debido a que fue quien más ejercicio hizo con tanto nado. De todos modos, se sentía feliz, amaba nadar y pocas veces podía ir y estar todo el día allá por culpa del trabajo de su padre. Ni siquiera se puso el pijama, se quedó dormida con la ropa que traía puesta.

Gerda se encargó de taparla y darle su beso de las buenas noches antes de irse a dormir ella también. Su niña tenía en su rostro esa paz que pocas veces solía tener, deseaba verla siempre con esa calma, pero sabía que era muy poco probable. No le importaba, ella la quería con todo y su fría actitud.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Por qué Elsa no sale a jugar? Ha estado mirando por la ventana todo el tiempo —preguntó la niña deteniéndose a mirar al segundo piso donde se encontraba su hermanastra.

Llevaba todo el recreo observando el patio y el cielo que en esos momentos se encontraba despejado, el sol brillando con intensidad robándole protagonismo al viento frío.

El pequeño rubio volteó en la misma dirección que ella siendo consciente de su amiga que se encontraba sola y sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberla dejado, pero al ver a Anna de nuevo entre esas peligrosas niñas, no pudo evitar querer hacer algo y la llevó al patio donde sabía que nunca iban.

—No puede salir, aunque quiera —respondió compadeciéndola.

Lo cierto es que Elsa adoraba estar fuera, él lo sabía, sin embargo, estaba al tanto de lo que podría pasar si se exponía demasiado al sol. Hoy estaba muy fuerte.

—¿Por qué no?

Si algo notó de la castaña en los últimos días es que era muy observadora y muy curiosa, no le gustaba quedarse con las dudas. Eso era tanto en clase como en cualquier momento cotidiano.

—Su piel es tan blanca que estar en el sol la lastima.

—¿El sol la lastima?

—Sí. Su piel se pone toda roja y le duele.

Anna se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

—¿Entonces no puede salir a jugar nunca?

Kristoff se había acercado a ella con la pelota en la mano comprendiendo que no reanudarían el juego y el descanso estaba por terminar, tenía que comer su sándwich, de manera que se sentó bajo un árbol haciendo una seña a Anna para que lo siguiera.

Ella lo hizo.

—Elsa es una persona… difícil.

La niña pensó en todas esas ocasiones en las que quiso acercarse a ella y no se lo permitió, decir que Elsa era difícil era poco.

Ella era súper ultra difícil, concluyó Anna.

—¿Por qué es así?

Kristoff acababa de dar un mordisco a su emparedado perdiéndose por completo en el sabor del queso dentro de su boca.

—Kristoff —insistió.

Entonces él reaccionó mirándola con los cachetes inflados por el alimento y levantando una ceja. Era evidente que no escuchó la pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué Elsa es así? —preguntó algo enojada al sentirse ignorada.

—Oh. No lo sé. Yo creo que es culpa de su mamá.

Enarcó las cejas pidiendo más explicaciones, pero justo en ese momento sonó el timbre evitando que continuaran con la charla.

La respuesta dejó tan intrigada a Anna que no pudo sacarse eso de la cabeza en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando ya iba a casa.

Kai había pasado a recogerlas y Elsa miraba por la ventana polarizada con una expresión triste. Ella siempre tenía esa expresión, pero era evidente que no le hablaría sobre su mamá, ya lo había intentado en varias ocasiones y el resultado era igual cada vez, sino es que peor.

Su padre las esperaba en la entrada de la casa cuando llegaron, pero Elsa lo pasó de largo, le dio un beso a su nana y subió las escaleras con la mirada de Agnarr fija en ella; le quedaba claro que lo seguiría ignorando por un buen rato, él lo sabía, era una niña, sin importar la madurez que solía demostrar, todavía existían situaciones que a esa edad no se aceptan; su madre la abandonó y ahora él le contaba sobre su otra familia, si se sentía traicionada la entendía, no pensaba presionarla, sin embargo, tampoco iba a dejarla actuar como quisiera; le pasaría por alto sus desplantes un tiempo, pero no eternamente.

—¡Papá! —gritó Anna lanzándose a abrazarlo.

Él correspondió y besó su cabello.

—¿Te divertiste?

—¡Sí! Estuve jugando con Kristoff.

De pronto sus parpados decayeron y se borró su sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?

La cargó llevándola al comedor donde Gerda ya tenía servido el almuerzo. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

La nana se marchó dejándolos solos, ella debía atender a Elsa, ya que al parecer su padre prefería estar con la castaña.

—Elsa…

—¿Te hizo daño? —preguntó el padre enseguida.

—No. Me pone triste ver que no pueda salir a jugar.

Esa oración enterneció a Agnarr, se preguntaba porque Elsa no podía llevarse bien con su hermana si era una niña tan buena y linda, seguro que la terminaría queriendo si le daba una oportunidad, pero era tan terca y orgullosa, que probablemente jamás lo hiciera.

—Eso… lo heredó de su madre.

No entendió bien lo que quería decir "heredar", pero tenía una duda mucho más importante que quizá su padre sí le pudiera responder.

—¿Qué pasó con su mamá?

Ahora parecía nervioso, desvió la vista y tomó un pedazo de pollo con el tenedor para luego meterlo a su boca buscando tiempo para pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

Anna no tocó su comida, lo seguía mirando expectante. No le quedaba más remedio que contarle.

—Ella se enamoró de alguien más y se fue.

—Pero el amor es bonito, como el tuyo con el de mami, ¿por qué Elsa está molesta con ella?

—Porque su mamá nos dejó a los dos, no la ha visto en un largo tiempo.

Trataba de explicarlo de la mejor manera posible, pero hablar con un niño y que te entienda un tema delicado es toda una hazaña.

La pequeña se quedó pensando un segundo.

—¿Por qué no la busca?

—Es difícil de explicar, mejor come antes de que se enfríe.

Elsa por otro lado estaba en su habitación comiendo lo que su nana le había llevado.

Las dos estaban sentadas en la cama, y Gerda la miraba afligida, quería hacerla muy feliz, pero la situación en su casa estaba tensa y complicada. Elsa no confiaba en sus padres y eso era lo peor que puede sentir un niño.

Aunque pareciera la personita más fuerte del mundo, a veces la escuchaba llorar y maldecir por las noches contra su madre; ahora su padre había hecho lo mismo y siendo hija única no tenía en nadie más con quien apoyarse, más que con ella. Anna no contaba, para Elsa nunca sería su hermana por más que la castaña insistiera en acercarse.

—Te quiero, nana.

La sorprendió, se encontraba demasiado sumida en sus cavilaciones.

—Yo también mi niña —le sonrió.

Acarició su cabello y ella se dejó hacer.

Todo el día en la escuela había estado mirando por la ventana, esperando que el sol se fuera y así poder salir, sin embargo, no se fue y se vio obligada a permanecer dentro del salón de clases, otras niñas estaban ahí y hablaban de ella a sus espaldas, era consciente de eso, pero no le gustaba prestar atención a las cosas que dijeran porque sabía que eran falsas, lo que sí le dolía era cuando mencionaban a su madre, se preguntaban porque nunca la habían visto, pero sabía fingir muy bien y pretendía no escuchar nada, su temple de hielo debía permanecer de esa manera.

Lo único que disfrutaba en la escuela eran las clases de inglés, a la mayoría se les hacía muy difícil, pero para ella era sencillo.

—Terminé —dijo viendo su plato vacío.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se lo terminó hasta que el tenedor topó con el plato. La señora tomó las cosas y se levantó dispuesta a irse, todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Se topó con Agnarr al salir, supo en un instante que habría problemas, pero ella no podía hacer nada, solo era el ama de llaves.

Elsa volteó a verlo molesta por su presencia.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Yo no quiero.

Nunca en su corta vida le respondió a su padre, pero últimamente eso se hacía cada vez más común. Agnarr no quería ni imaginar cómo sería en la adolescencia.

—Me vas a escuchar de todos modos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo bajó la vista. Verlo la ponía mal.

Cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse a un lado de la pequeña, no tan cerca para no incomodarla.

—Elsa, solo quiero tu perdón. Debí decírtelo, pero temía tu reacción.

Siguió callada con la vista en el suelo.

—Se te extraña en el hospital, todos me preguntan por ti.

—Ahora tienes otra hija, llévala a ella.

Se echó en la cama dándole la espalda y pasando las cobijas por encima de su cabeza.

—¿No me perdonarás nunca? Me enamoré, eso no es un pecado y yo no te abandoné en ningún momento.

Suspiró.

Era inútil tratar de explicarse, todavía era muy reciente como para que lo aceptara de manera que se fue y la dejó sola.

Elsa esperó hasta escuchar los pasos alejarse para soltarse a llorar.

A la mañana siguiente despertó temblando, cuando se levantó a ver por la ventana notó que estaba nevando, la capa blanca cubría toda la calle con varios centímetros de grosor, probablemente hubiera comenzado desde anoche.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, otra de las cosas que más le gustaban en la vida era la nieve.

Comenzó a buscar en su guardarropa un abrigo grande y en cuanto lo encontró bajó corriendo las escaleras. Agnarr la esperaba al final cosa que la hizo detenerse de golpe mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Buenos días, Elsa.

Ella no respondió, bajó despacio pasando a su lado e ignorándolo por completo. Fue directo a la cocina donde tenían una puerta que daba al patio y salió por ahí para jugar afuera, no tardó en olvidar el encuentro con su padre en cuanto sus botas se hundieron en la nieve, caminó un poco más sintiendo el viento frío golpear contra su rostro volviéndolo rojo.

Hundió las manos en esa suave capa blanca sacando un montoncito de ella para hacerla bolita, cada vez iba siendo más grande y reía sintiendo como sus dedos estaban cada vez más helados.

Su nana la observaba desde la ventana de la cocina cuidando que no fuera a pasarle nada, o que no le diera por enterrarse en la nieve, en el peor de los casos quitarse el abrigo; la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le gustaba sentir el frio directamente en su piel, aunque al día siguiente siempre se la pasara estornudando.

—Se ve feliz.

Gerda casi deja caer la cuchara con la que mezclaba la comida; no había escuchado llegar a la pequeña Anna.

Volteo a mirarla, estaba recargada en la puerta viendo hacía Elsa con una sonrisa.

—Le gusta la nieve —explicó.

—¿Qué más le gusta?

—Muchas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —insistió.

Solo quería caerle bien, y si averiguaba qué cosas le gustaban probablemente tuviera alguna oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

Gerda apagó la estufa y se quedó pensando un segundo antes de responder.

—Le gusta mucho nadar, jugar en la nieve, la lluvia, la naturaleza, los animales, en especial los conejos…

—¿Le gustan los dulces?

—Solo le gusta los que llevan chocolate.

—¡Igual que a mí! —se emocionó la niña.

Sintió ternura por ella, Elsa la odiaba, pero en realidad esa pequeña no tenía la culpa de lo que su padre hubiera hecho y todos los días se esforzaba para agradarle, quería ser su amiga o quizá poder llevarse como hermanas. Eso era todo.

—¿Por qué casi no habla conmigo?

Estaba sirviendo la comida en los platos, pero aun así le respondió.

—Ella es así, no le gustan las personas.

—Tú pareces gustarle, yo quiero gustarle también.

—No es sencillo gustarle a Elsa. Solo ten paciencia —respondió acariciando su cabeza.

Cargó con los platos y salió para comenzar a poner la mesa. Anna se quedó pensando en sus palabras sin quitar la vista de la niña que ahora se encontraba enterrada por completo en la nieve, lo único que se lograba apreciar era su rostro donde mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una como nunca antes la había visto poner. Quiso ir a divertirse a su lado, pero cuando Elsa levantó la vista y la vio ahí de pie observándola, su sonrisa se esfumó, se dio la vuelta tumbándose boca abajo. Esa fue la señal que necesitaba para saber que era mejor dejarla sola, porque así era como ella lo quería.

Cabizbaja llegó hasta el comedor, su padre ya se encontraba ahí y Gerda había terminado de acomodar.

—Estaba por llamarte —le dijo Agnarr en cuanto ella se sentó en su asiento habitual —. Llama a Elsa, por favor —pidió al ama de llaves.

Ella asintió y fue al patio donde encontró a su niña sin abrigo sentada en la nieve. La había perdido de vista unos segundos bastando para que aprovechara la falta de vigilancia y poder sentir los copos de agua caerle encima.

—¡Elsa! Te vas a resfrías, vuelve a ponerte ese abrigo —ordenó.

La pequeña platinada se sobresaltó y cogió con rapidez su abrigo azul marino que se encontraba tirado a un lado de ella cubierto por escarcha. Estaba helado, pero eso no le importó, disfrutaba bastante de la sensación.

Se puso en pie y dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara con su mejor expresión de inocencia.

—Lo siento, nana.

—Nada de lo siento, a mí no me engañas con tu carita. Ve adentro, tu padre te espera para comer.

Al escuchar la mención de Agnarr su mirada se endureció, de nuevo volvía a mostrar esa indiferencia que tan bien ensayada tenía, aunque antes estuviera reservada únicamente para su madre, ahora también él se la había ganado.

—No iré.

—Elsa… Hazlo por mí, preparé tu platillo favorito —dijo tratando de convencerla.

Pareció dudarlo, una de sus debilidades era su nana y si era ella quien lo pedía negarse se volvía complicado, pero tener que soportar a ese mentiroso y a esa niña fastidiosa, le parecía un precio muy alto como para complacerla.

—Aun así.

—Te daré un postre de chocolate, solo a ti.

Apretó los labios y luego se relajó, entró sin decir nada más haciendo sonreír a Gerda, al parecer había logrado convencerla.

No le dio mucho gusto ver a Agnarr comiendo junto a esa niña, sin embargo, tuvo que recordar las palabras de su nana. Se sentó lo más alejada posible, para sorpresa de su padre quien creyó que ya no se presentaría a la comida.

—Elsa, me alegra que decidieras acompañarnos.

Anna también parecía contenta, a pesar de que no había dicho una sola palabra su mirada la delataba.

—Lo hice solo por mi nana.

Se dedicó a terminar lo que le habían servido con la mayor rapidez que le fue posible y logró irse primero de la mesa, al poco rato Gerda le llevó helado de chocolate hasta su habitación y se retiró dejándola a solas.

Elsa disfrutó al ver que unas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer y se acercó hasta la ventana sin soltar su postre. Estaba sentada viendo cuando el primer relámpago rompió la calma de la casa, sin contar la oscuridad, últimamente estaba lloviendo muy seguido, lo normal siendo invierno. El estruendo que acompaña a las luces no se hizo esperar, todo parecía crujir ante el rugido de las nubes, como si fuera tan fuerte para hacer vibrar las columnas.

Al principio pensó que era una rama golpeando la pared, cuando prestó más atención distinguió que alguien llamaba a su puerta de modo que se separó de la ventana para ver quién era. No supo si debía sorprenderse al encontrarla a ella, Anna le sonrió con dificultad mientras se preguntaba qué podría querer a esa hora y precisamente en su habitación.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no —respondió sin dudarlo.

Al parecer todavía no acababa de entender que solo arruinaba su vida con su presencia.

—Por favor —rogó.

Tenía ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero la expresión que llevaba la detenía. Parecía asustada.

—¿Por qué debería dejar que te quedes conmigo? —decidió indagar.

Ella no la miraba, mantenía su vista fija en el suelo y jugaba a enrollar su blusa entre sus manos, halándola. Otro trueno destruyó el silencio, fue cuando vio cómo cerraba con fuerza los ojos entendiendo que Anna les tenía miedo a los truenos, es por eso que había ido a parar ahí.

—¿Por qué no vas con Agnarr?

—No quiero molestarlo —dijo levantando el rostro —. La lluvia me recuerda la muerte de mamá.

Parecía a punto de llorar cosa con la que Elsa no pudo seguir mostrando indiferencia, solo por hoy decidió hacer una excepción por ella y dejar que se quedara, después de todo entendía lo que era no tener a tu madre contigo, aunque la hubieran perdido de distintas maneras. La suya no murió, pero tampoco podía verla.

—… Pasa.

Anna la miro claramente impactada, no esperaba que fuera a permitirle quedarse, decidió entrar antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de este acto de compasión que estaba mostrando hacía ella. Fue directo a acostarse en su cama y vio el helado que Elsa había dejado sobre el mueble.

— ¿Me das? —preguntó señalándolo.

Fue por él y se recostó al lado de la castaña dándole su postre. Se cobijó por completo tratando de ignorar su presencia, una tarea que se volvía cada vez más difícil considerando que Anna no dejaba de mover los pies.

— ¿Por qué te mueves tanto? —resopló.

—No puedo dormir. Juega conmigo.

—No, yo sí quiero dormir.

La luz de un relámpago entró por la ventana y Anna dejó a un lado el helado de chocolate para acurrucarse más junto a Elsa, por primera vez no la estaba rechazando y eso hizo que olvidara un segundo los truenos para sonreír. La abrazó por la espalda recargándose en ella, al no escuchar protestas por su parte se mantuvo así hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Elsa se dio vuelta para quitar el brazo de la pecosa de su cintura, pero se detuvo al ver su expresión, parecía tranquila, ya no veía el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos cuando tocó la puerta, quizá se debiera al hecho de que estaba dormida, o al estar acompañada. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro para abrazarla, después de todo solo la estaba dejando quedarse cerca por lastima, era menor que ella y, además, era igual que todos los otros niños, con esos miedos tan absurdos que suelen tener.

A la mañana siguiente la echaría de su cuarto antes de que Gerda fuera a despertarla o podría creer que le agradaba, y no era así.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa, perdonen por haber dejado esta historia por un tiempo, pero está de vuelta :3**

 **Y no se volverá a ir, ahora no hará más que seguir.**

 **Respondiendo a sus reviews de hace mucho les digo que lo lamento sinceramente y que aquí está la tan esperada continuación.**

 **Espero lo disfruten mucho, y no olviden que me gustaría saber si la siguen leyendo c,:**

* * *

Los años posteriores Elsa siguió ignorando a Anna del mismo modo, incluso su padre se había resignado a que nunca iba a aceptar a su hija menor. El único momento en el que lograba tolerar que la pecosa estuviera cerca era cuando llovía, entonces aceptaba que se quedara a dormir con ella mientras no la fastidiara, cosa con la que la chica estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo, eso era un secreto, ni siquiera su nana sabía sobre el tema, para el mundo entero no existía ninguna ocasión en que la platinada entablara una conversación amable con la chiquilla.

A pesar del constante rechazo Anna seguía manteniéndose lo más cerca que le era posible, se podría decir que era su mayor fan. No se perdía uno solo de sus torneos con el equipo de natación, a pesar de que ella tenía su propio club pasaba más tiempo con los demás, por lo cual muchos llegaban a enojarse.

Kristoff se había convertido en un amigo inseparable para la castaña, la acompañaba cuando no tenía con quien ir a sus trabajos de campo, le gustaba mucho la fotografía, y aprovechaba eso para plasmar las sonrisas de Elsa en un lugar en el que jamás se irían.

Justo ahora se encargaba de inmortalizar el preciso instante en que su hermana mayor se preparaba para saltar a la piscina y comenzar la carrera. Ambas se encontraban en posición, tensas, esperando que sonara el silbato, cuando lo hizo Anna no supo si logró tomar la foto como debería ya que la velocidad fue impresionante, en tan solo un segundo se sumergió quedando en la delantera, una compañera la seguía muy de cerca, pero pronto la dejó atrás en el regreso. Hizo tiempo récord.

Era solo una práctica por lo que no había muchas personas, el entrenador parecía muy contento con los resultados.

Rodeó la piscina con calma para llegar a donde estaba Elsa con una toalla en los hombros y escurriendo de la cabeza a los pies. Su cabello se pegaba a su blanca piel ahora que ya no llevaba el gorro de natación ni los goggles, los cuales sostenía con una mano dirigiéndose al vestidor para darse una ducha y ponerse algo de ropa que revelara menos cuerpo.

Anna tomó varias fotos antes de llegar a su lado, alcanzándola antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

—Estuviste increíble, Elsa —dijo emocionada.

Ella solo le dedicó una mirada extrañada, todavía no lograba entender cómo es que después de tantos años, seguía insistiendo en caerle bien. Había cumplido 16 años hace dos días y Anna le regaló un marco hecho a mano con una foto que ella misma había tomado donde un hermoso zorro la miraba desde la espesura de la nieve entre un par de árboles; era hermoso, aunque eso nunca iba a aceptarlo frente a nadie. Nunca supo dónde tomó la foto, pero sin duda tuvo que ir a algún lugar muy lejano, hasta donde sabía no existían ese tipo de pinos cerca de su hogar.

—Gracias —respondió sin emoción.

—Antes de que te cambies, déjame tomarte una foto así. Una donde mires directo hacia aquí —pidió levantando la cámara.

—Olvídalo —dijo antes de entrar al vestidor.

Anna sonrió resignándose a que, si quería una fotografía de frente, tendría que sacarla a escondidas. Podía ser difícil, pero no imposible.

Su fiel chófer las esperaba fuera de la escuela, cuando las vio abrió la puerta trasera para ambas. La primera en entrar fue Anna, y Elsa, como siempre, se quedó en la otra punta del asiento.

La castaña había aprendido que nunca debía tratar de hablarle mientras hubiera personas cerca porque entonces tendría menos oportunidades de recibir una respuesta. Lo mejor era entablar conversación con ella cuando estaban solas, como en los días de lluvias torrenciales en que dormían juntas.

Se entretenía mirando por la ventana a todas las personas que iban pasando, algunas familias o los adolescentes de su edad que caminaban en lugar de que alguien los recogiera en coche. A veces le gustaría saber qué se sentía hacer todo de manera normal tal como todos ellos, tenía un vago recuerdo de una vida sencilla, pero eso fue hace muchos años, su vida cambió en cuanto fue a vivir con su padre, y aunque no le desagradaba, extrañaba caminar al colegio.

Y no era la única que extrañaba su antigua vida, Elsa también pensaba que antes de que todo este asunto de la traición de su padre saliera a la luz, vivía mucho mejor, sin preocuparse por niñas que la estuvieran siguiendo, sin tener que cuidar de nadie, esperando su futuro como presidenta del hospital, ahora estaba tan decepcionada de Agnarr que ni siquiera sabía si estudiaría medicina al igual que él y comenzaba a contemplar otras opciones, como dedicarse al nado profesionalmente. El tiempo se le estaba acabando y ella todavía se sentía muy confundida para tomar una decisión.

Al poco rato llegaron a casa, Gerda seguía esperándolas en la puerta, a pesar de ya ser bastante grandecitas para esas cosas.

Algo quedaba claro, a Elsa la pubertad le sentó de maravilla en cuanto a su físico, pero su actitud no hizo más que empeorar. A excepción de que la persona frente a ella fuera su nana.

—Hola, nana —la saludó con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Elsa —sonrió la mujer ya entrada en edad, y agregó mirando a Anna —¿Cómo les fue?

—Elsa estuvo increíble hoy en la práctica, impuso un nuevo récord —contestó enseguida. Seguía emocionada por el suceso, quizá más que la propia nadadora.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó mirando a la susodicha que ya emprendía el rumbo a su habitación.

Se detuvo al escuchar que se dirigía a ella y volteo desde las escaleras para sonreír confirmando con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Elsa, espérame —exclamó Anna siguiéndola.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Anna? —cuestionó en cuanto la tuvo a su lado.

—Mi habitación está frente a la tuya, solo quería caminar contigo.

—Eres muy persistente, ¿No es así?

—¿De qué hablas?

Elsa se detuvo frente a la puerta viéndola fijamente, esos ojos azules siempre lograban hipnotizar a la pecosa, era como ver el mar en toda su extensión, y al sostenerle la mirada sentías el mismo vértigo que cuando te sumerges de lleno.

—Me sigues a todos lados, a pesar de que sabes bien que no me agradas, ¿No te molesta estar cerca de mí?

El comentario la hizo bajar la vista un segundo, sabía que no le gustaba mucho estar cerca suyo, pero al parecer ni siquiera le caía bien, y eso dolía.

—Lo lamento, no quiero incomodarte —volvió a mirar esos ojos tan gélidos —. Solo me gusta estar contigo, pero no quiero ser una carga.

Por primera vez en años se marchó a su habitación saltándose la cena, y ya que Elsa siempre comía en su recámara, Agnarr se encontró solo en la mesa.

La rubia sintió un poco de pena por haberle hablado así, pero no la suficiente como para ir a disculparse. Sacó un libro del estante donde guardaba los mejores títulos y se sentó junto a la ventana a leer, no fue consciente del tiempo que pasó ahí, al despegar la vista de las letras todo a su alrededor se había vuelto oscuro y una voz la llamaba desde la puerta.

Se estiró saliendo a ver quién era. Se trataba de Gerda, parecía preocupada.

—Alguien te busca mi niña.

—¿Quién es? — preguntó juntando las cejas en una total expresión de confusión.

A juzgar por el cielo nocturno, eran por lo menos pasadas de las siete, no era hora adecuada para recibir visitas, aunque tampoco conocía a nadie que quisiera visitarla, a excepción de Kristoff quizá.

—Será mejor que bajes y veas por ti misma.

—Me estás preocupando, nana —dijo saliendo de la recámara.

Bajaron juntas hasta la sala, ninguna quiso romper el silencio instalado entre ellas, Gerda parecía no querer llegar y Elsa se preguntaba quién podría buscarla que tuviera tal efecto en su nana.

Cuando llegaron lo entendió, su padre estaba ahí discutiendo en voz baja con una mujer de cabello castaño y tes pálida que no había visto en años. Ambos voltearon a verla y sonrieron nerviosos, pero ella no pudo devolverles el gesto, estaba pasmada, no se movió, no dijo nada, y Gerda miraba a todos los presentes esperando que dijeran algo para hacer que su niña saliera de tal estupor.

—Hola, Elsa —saludó la mujer.

Agnarr la miró mal por la simpleza en que actuaba, como si todo ese tiempo lejos no hubiera sido nada.

—Ma… Iduna —respondió ella recuperando su semblante agrio.

Su madre pareció dolida por el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre, pero no le importó, el apodo de "mamá" se ganaba con acciones y, en definitiva, ella no lo merecía.

Gerda había salido de la sala, aunque no estaba muy lejos, solo que en la situación familiar en la que se encontraban ahora sabía que no debía meterse.

—¿Podrías dejarnos un segundo a solas, Agnarr? —pidió sin mirarlo, su vista seguía fija en su hija.

—¿Disculpa? No tienes derecho a esto, Iduna, te dije que no eres bienvenida en esta casa. Márchate antes de…

—Papá —lo interrumpió Elsa —. Déjanos.

Iduna esbozó una breve sonrisa ante la cara de sorpresa del hombre frente a ella. Estaba claro que no le gustaba la idea de que estuvieran a solas, pero tampoco podía interponerse, era su madre después de todo, aunque la hubiera abandonado. Terminó por irse y solo quedaron las dos mujeres viéndose fijamente; Elsa había sacado los ojos de su madre, tan azules como el mar. Esto se había convertido en un duelo de miradas, tan intenso que era difícil saber quién cedería primero. Al final Iduna parpadeo rompiendo el contacto e invitó a la platinada a acercarse un poco, cosa que no dudó en hacer solo para tener mayor confidencia.

—¿Cómo has estado, hija?

—Lo sabrías si hubieras estado aquí.

—Elsa… Yo… — trató de explicar la señora.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Quería verte —dijo acercándose un poco más a ella.

La joven se limitó a alejarse y rehuir su contacto, no podía simplemente aparecer un día diciendo eso y hacer como si todos estos años hubieran sido poco, como si no fuera importante todas las noches que pasó llorando extrañando a su madre, la que debería llevarla a la escuela o hacerle de comer, la persona a la que debió explicarle los cambios que estaría sufriendo en su adolescencia, en eso y más había fallado.

Trató de no seguir pensando en lo mucho que le hacía falta o su semblante serio se rompería y terminaría llorando. Suspiró con fuerza.

—¿Y qué hay de todo este tiempo? ¿No querías verme?

—No era eso —se apresuró a decir —Elsa, tú no sabes lo mucho que quería estar aquí contigo, pero no podía. No hubo un solo momento en el que no pensara en ti.

—Ya no importa, Iduna, es demasiado tarde.

Estaba dispuesta a dar la conversación por terminada, pero al parecer su madre no.

—Perdóname.

—¡No quiero! —dijo —¿Sabes cuántas veces me quedé esperando que volvieras? Varias noches salí a buscarte creyendo que te habías perdido en el camino, deseando que llegaras a decirme que no veías una vida sin mí —alzó la voz sin querer.

Anna había bajado a la cocina sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba, como lo hizo por el otro corredor no se topó con las dos mujeres, sin embargo, entre más se acercaba escuchaba más gritos. Vio a Gerda parada junto a la puerta que daba a la sala con expresión triste, quizá se veía molesta, no sabría decirlo. Se acercó hasta ella escuchando al otro lado la voz de Elsa y de alguien que no conocía.

—Hola, Gerda —la saludó.

Ella se sobresaltó y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

Anna se asomó un poco por la puerta y vio la tensión entre aquella mujer adulta y su hermana mayor. Nunca la había visto así.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó en un susurró.

—La madre de Elsa.

Abrió mucho los ojos, todo ese tiempo estuvo preguntando a la platinada sobre su mamá, tratando de saber al menos su nombre y ahora estaba ahí, en persona.

Se quedó apoyada al lado de la nana de Elsa escuchando la conversación.

—Si no dices nada, tampoco lo haré —dijo.

Gerda asintió.

En la sala la charla se había convertido en discusión, toda la calma que la menor solía tener de pronto parecía haberla abandonado y su voz subía un tono en cada respuesta.

—Déjame hacerlo bien.

—¡Ya tengo 16 años, mamá! Te perdiste toda mi niñez.

—Aun puedes necesitarme. Por favor, dame una oportunidad.

—No lo haré. Será mejor que te vayas, Iduna —dijo de manera tajante.

Sus ojos de un azul intenso se ensombrecieron, no había brillo en ellos, ni siquiera rabia, era una total indiferencia, y eso era peor que su enojo.

La mujer dejó una tarjeta junto al televisor.

—Es mi tarjeta, puedes llamarme para lo que quieras —comentó con tristeza —. No volveré a faltarte.

Ella no dijo nada mientras Iduna terminaba por irse. Cuando la puerta se cerró no pudo más y se soltó a llorar; Agnarr, que al parecer solo había estado esperando que su ex esposa se marchara, corrió de nuevo a donde estaba su hija de rodillas en el suelo sollozando.

—Elsa…

—¡Aléjate! —lo rechazó ella.

Gerda salió de la cocina, no sin antes pedirle a la castaña que se quedara dónde estaba, y abrazó a su pequeña quien se recostó sobre su pecho, inconsolable.

Su padre decidió dejarlas solas e ir a su despacho, estaba claro que Elsa no lo necesitaba ahí.

Anna se quedó observando un rato más antes de volver a su habitación, le dolía ver así a su hermana, pero al igual que su papá, tampoco podía hacer nada por ella porque lo había dejado bastante claro, no la soportaba.

Se echó en su cama con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza mirando la luz del foco mientras pensaba en esa mujer, a pesar de no alcanzar a verla detenidamente se dio cuenta que Elsa había heredado sus ojos, eran igual de azules y profundos, como el océano, pensó.

A ella le daba miedo el mar gracias a los intentos de enseñarle a nadar que Agnarr había hecho, todo lo que logró fue desarrollarle una especie de trauma, aunque no era su culpa, su padre no era bueno dando clases.

Ver a Elsa a los ojos le daba la misma sensación de pánico que entrar al mar, sin embargo, a ella no le tenía miedo, todo lo contrario, la quería, a pesar de sus tratos y de sus crueles palabras, Anna se había encariñado.

Decidió que sin importar lo que hubiera dicho la platinada hace un par de horas, seguiría estando cerca porque probablemente en estos momentos necesitaría mucho apoyo o alguna distracción.

Escuchó como se cerró la puerta de la habitación de enfrente y supuso que ya se encontraría en su recámara. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas pensando cómo hacerla feliz, podría tomar una bella fotografía y dársela, pero dudaba que eso funcionara, en su cumpleaños pareció no disfrutar mucho de su obsequio. No tenía cómo crear nieve, pero quizá… Una idea cruzó por su mente, ¡Ya sabía qué hacer!

Esperó a que se hiciera un poco más tarde y luego salió de su habitación con cautela y tocó la puerta de Elsa con suavidad.

—Soy yo, Elsa.

No hubo respuesta, no lograba escuchar ni el característico resoplido que hacía cada vez que iba a buscarla.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Nada de nuevo. Pensó que quizá se había equivocado y realmente no se encontraba ahí, estaba por irse cuando escuchó pasos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica con los ojos y la nariz rojos, llevaba el cabello suelto y su mirada parecía apagada.

No le gustó verla de ese modo, no era la persona que ella conocía, quería a su hermana de vuelta, a la real, aquella que en estos momentos ya le estaría diciendo que dejara de molestar.

—¿Qué quieres, Anna?

—Tu compañía.

—Ahora no —dijo e intento cerrar la puerta, pero Anna la detuvo.

—No, espera, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

Alzó las cejas.

—Son las diez, Anna, ningún lugar decente abre a esta hora.

—Vamos, Elsa, si no vas conmigo no tiene sentido, prometo que será rápido.

—No estoy de humor.

—Por favor —rogó con esa expresión de súplica que tanto la molestaba.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No tenía ganas de nada, solo quería dormir, pero si dejaba que Anna saliera sola podía pasarle algo. Sabía que no era tan tarde, sin embargo, estaba oscuro ya, si le hacían algo ella recibiría los regaños por dejarla marchar.

La niña sonrió ampliamente y tomó su mano guiándola fuera de la casa sin que nadie las viera. Recorrieron varias calles hasta llegar a la alberca pública que se encontraba a dos manzanas de la suya.

Elsa se detuvo frente a la reja que les flanqueaba la entrada y miró interrogante a la castaña. Su expresión pasó a ser de sorpresa cuando la vio cruzarse por arriba, miró a ambos lados temerosa de que alguien la hubiera visto también.

—¿Qué haces? Sal de ahí. Van a regañarte por esto.

—No hay nadie aquí —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Anna —la llamó cuando la vio alejarse dentro.

—¿Piensas quedarte fuera todo el rato?

No tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo, debía sacarla antes de que fuera a meterla en problemas. Ella era una chica ejemplar, nunca hacía este tipo de cosas, se enfocaba en sus estudios y sacaba buenas notas, tanto profesores como padres querían a una persona como Elsa en su vida, y ahora Anna se encargaba de manchar su buena conducta.

La buscó en silencio hasta que dio con ella, se encontraba semidesnuda de pie frente a la alberca.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió —. Ni siquiera sabes nadar.

—No está muy profundo.

Se sentó en el borde y de un salto ya estaba dentro del agua. La veía con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Jamás la había visto comportarse así, aunque tampoco pasaba tanto tiempo interesándose por ella como para saber qué cosas hacía en sus ratos libres.

—Vamos, tú amas el agua, no seas tan correcta —le dijo alejándose de la orilla.

Quería aparentar una valentía que no sentía en realidad, le daba miedo el agua, o que alguien fuera a ir y descubrirlas, pero quería correr el riesgo si eso ayudaba a Elsa a olvidarse un rato de sus problemas. Entre más se alejaba, más difícil se hacía encontrar dónde pisar, el agua ya le llegaba muy arriba.

La platinada se quedó viéndola, dudando en entrar, aunque podía notar que Anna se acercaba a la línea roja, aquella donde no podía pasar nadie que no supiera nadar, de modo que se quitó la ropa y entró de un salto nadando con rapidez hasta alcanzarla justo a tiempo para detenerla.

—Al fin —dijo soltando un suspiro y tomándola de los hombros —. Creí que tendría que ahogarme para hacerte entrar.

Elsa sonrió y la ayudó a llegar a la orilla.

—Enséñame a nadar —dijo de pronto.

Se quedó de pie en el agua y extendió los brazos frente a ella.

—Primero debes saber cómo flotar. Recuéstate boca arriba.

Anna dudó, estaba asustada, pero terminó obedeciendo y se recostó en los brazos de Elsa, al principio sintió que se hundiría, pero verla ahí a un lado suyo sosteniéndola, le infundía valor. Un rato después podía flotar a la deriva sin ayuda.

—Lo hice —dijo saltando de emoción.

—Solo es el principio —respondió riendo.

Era la primera vez que veía a Elsa dedicarle una sonrisa y por un momento se quedó ensimismada mirándola fijamente haciendo que se incomodara y viendo como volteaba a otro lado mientras se alejaba para ir a sentarse en la orilla dejando los pies en el agua.

Anna la imitó sin decir nada, simplemente observaba la noche, las estrellas brillar sobre ellas reflejadas en la piscina.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó mirando el movimiento del agua cada vez que movía las piernas.

—Estabas triste y quería ayudar —la miró —. Elsa, creo… Yo pienso… Deberías darle una oportunidad a tu mamá.

Su cuerpo se tensó ante la mención de esa mujer que la dejó cuando niña, la misma con la que habló esa tarde, y por lo que veía, Anna había escuchado la conversación.

—¿Me estabas espiando? —preguntó enojada viéndola a los ojos.

—¡No! Yo... Por supuesto que no. Solo bajé a la cocina y escuché por casualidad.

—No importa —dijo volviendo a su fría actitud.

—Yo… perdí a mi madre, Elsa. Daría lo que fuera por hablar con ella una vez más.

—Esto no es lo mismo, Anna —respondió con tono irritado.

Ese tema la ponía de mal humor, pero la menor no parecía querer dejarlo de lado, y eso la hacía enojar aún más.

—Lo sé, solo no quiero que te arrepientas después —dijo y sonrió con dulzura —, pero es tu decisión.

Salieron de la piscina y se vistieron en silencio dejando húmeda toda la ropa ya que no tenían con qué secarse.

Se fueron de la misma forma que entraron y llegaron a casa a hurtadillas sin que nadie notara su ausencia. Elsa no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en todo el trayecto y ella tampoco hizo el esfuerzo, sabía que le molestaba hablar de sus asuntos personales, aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz de poder compartir este instante de intimidad junto a ella, de haber visto al fin una sonrisa en su rostro estando en su compañía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaa, llegó la actualización :3**

 **Trataré de hacerlo cada semana, pero sino, igual espero no estar tardando más de dos en actualizar.**

 **Disfruten este bello capítulo que hago con amor.**

 **Falta tanto por venir, pero eso lo irán viendo C;**

* * *

Anna se encontraba con su amigo en la terraza del colegio tratando de tomar una foto decente sin que el aire le dejara el cabello en la cara tapando su vista, era el momento perfecto, pero ella esperaba el instante en el que los últimos rayos del sol tocan la tierra y mientras tanto se mordía el pulgar con expresión seria.

Normalmente el acceso al tejado estaba prohibido, pero por pertenecer a ese club en específico, solía tener ciertos beneficios.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chico apoyando la espalda en la maya.

Ella volteó a verlo suspirando, no podía ocultar cuando algo se encontraba dando vueltas en su mente por tanto tiempo.

—Estoy preocupada.

—¿Por Elsa?

Arrugo las cejas, dudaba que su hermana hubiera tenido la confianza para hablarle a Kristoff de su madre. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír ante su desconcierto.

—No debería parecerte extraño, llevamos conociéndonos desde el jardín de niños, y tus preocupaciones siempre tienen que ver con Elsa —explicó con una sonrisa burlona.

Abrió mucho los ojos con las mejillas encendidas a lo que el rubio no dejó de reír buscándose un manotazo por parte de Anna.

—Deja de reírte, no es verdad —se defendió.

—¿Ah no? ¿Lo que te preocupa ahora no tiene nada que ver con ella?

Ahora todo su rostro estaba rojo, no podía negar que la mayor parte del tiempo sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a la platinada, pero era lógico si lo que más anhelaba era llevarse bien con ella, desde niña quiso una hermana, y ahora la tenía.

—Cállate.

—Sí, sí, ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Sh… —respondió mirando al frente.

Debía tomar la foto ahora y tras acomodarse con una rodilla en el suelo disparó captando a la perfección lo que quería. Tomó varias antes de levantarse y mirar de nuevo a Kristoff.

—Me encantan.

—¿Y bien? —insistió él.

—Oh, bueno... No puedo contarlo.

Hizo una mueca levantando la ceja, pero no volvió a preguntar, bajaron de ahí para salir del colegio donde Kai la esperaba en el coche.

Anna lo vio desde lejos e hizo una expresión de fastidio, no porque el chófer le desagradara, solo creyó que podría irse caminando y la decepcionaba ver que no era así.

—Siempre vienen por ti.

—Sí...

—¿Quieres caminar conmigo mañana? Sin chófer.

Sus ojos brillaron al escuchar la propuesta.

—¡Sí! Le diré a mi padre.

—Por supuesto.

Subió al coche despidiéndose del chico con un beso en la mejilla, la hacía feliz que la conociera tan bien, pero se quedó pensando si realmente sería verdad que sus preocupaciones siempre tenían que ver con su hermanastra.

Kai la vio más distraída de lo usual, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, cosa que solo pasaba cuando se esforzaba mucho en entender algo.

—¿Ocurre algo, señorita? —preguntó sin apartar la vista del camino.

Anna dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del chófer, ¿Qué tan obvia era como para que hasta él se diera cuenta?

—No es nada, Kai, solo estaba pensando, ¿Crees que papá llegue temprano hoy?

—¿Necesita hablar con él?

—Algo así, y quisiera verlo.

—No estoy segura de su hora de llegada, señorita, lo siento.

Se puso un poco cabizbaja al escuchar eso, le hubiera gustado hablarle de las cosas en persona y no por teléfono, además, últimamente pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa.

—No importa, gracias.

Al llegar iba a subir las escaleras cuando vio una tarjeta junto al televisor y se acercó a revisar que era, encontrar papeles de cualquier tipo desperdigados por ahí no solía suceder nunca. Recordó las últimas palabras de la madre de Elsa y comprendió que se trataba de su tarjeta, al parecer no habían querido tirarla y la chica no la recogió tampoco, así que decidió guardarla, por si acaso la platinada cambiaba de opinión.

A decir verdad, no había visto a la chica desde esa mañana cuando se fueron juntas al colegio, seguramente estaría en su habitación, a menos de que se hubiera quedado más tiempo en el club, pero dado que Kai no la había esperado suponía que no era así.

En lugar de entrar directamente a su recámara se detuvo frente a la de Elsa dudando si debía tocar, seguramente no querría hablar con ella, y no tenía nada que decirle, solo le daba la impresión de que quizás en estos momentos necesitaría a alguien a su lado, pero estar segura era imposible, predecirla era como tratar de hacer que lloviera en el desierto.

Dio la vuelta y entró a su propia habitación yendo directo a la ventana, le gustaba la vista que tenía del patio trasero, la hierba ya se veía un poco alta, no tardarían en cortarla.

Tomó el teléfono para llamar a su padre.

—Hola, cariño ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola, papá, estoy bien. ¿Cómo va el trabajo en el hospital?

—Todo bien, aunque es probable que no llegue a casa temprano.

—Eso pensé.

—¿Necesitabas algo?

—No realmente —dijo acostándose en la cama —, solo quería pedirte permiso para regresar caminando a casa mañana, Kristoff dijo que me acompañaría.

El hombre al otro lado pareció dudar, no le gustaba que anduvieran solas, en especial Anna que solía ser muy despreocupada y un poco ingenua, a decir verdad.

—¿Confías en él?

—Sí, papá —respondió alegre.

—Está bien, puedes regresar caminando, pero me llamas en cuanto llegues.

—¡Claro! Te amo, papi.

—Y yo a ti.

No cabía en su propia felicidad, dejó el celular de lado para darse la vuelta y hundir su rostro en la almohada hasta que recordó que tenía tareas que hacer y fue a sentarse en su escritorio para comenzar.

Al día siguiente Anna no vio a su hermanastra hasta que subió al coche, estaba viendo por la ventana y ni siquiera la miró, llevaba de ese modo desde la conversación sobre su madre, por lo que ella no se atrevió a decirle nada, cuando por fin reunió el valor prácticamente se encontraban en la puerta del colegio.

—Elsa…

Ella la ignoró y salió a prisa entrando al edificio, prácticamente huyendo de la menor, no quería hablar con ella, pero porque estaba considerando seriamente hacerle caso y hablar con su madre, después de todo, quizás estuviera arrepentida, tal vez todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, o al menos escucharía lo que tuviera que decirle, la dejaría explicar porque no volvió en todo ese tiempo y ahora sí.

Se sentía confundida, todo por culpa de la pecosa, si no hubiera hablado con ella simplemente habría olvidado el asunto, su madre no tenía derecho a aparecer como si nada después de todos estos años.

Estaba tan distraída que no prestó la suficiente atención a sus clases, aunque no recibió regaños más de un profesor la hizo detenerse a la salida para ver si se encontraba bien, ella tuvo que sonreír y fingir que su vida iba igual que siempre.

En natación trató de sentir el agua y olvidarse un rato del asunto, pero le fue imposible, le ganaron varias veces hasta que el entrenador pareció molestarse y la llamó.

—¿Pasa algo, Dagger?

Solo solía hablarle por su apellido cuando estaba inconforme con los resultados, odiaba escuchar eso, quería decir que hoy no estaba dando su máximo.

—No, señor.

El hombre le quedó mirando y levantó la ceja, evidentemente no le había creído. Volteo hacía un lado haciendo que girara la cabeza en esa dirección, Anna se encontraba ahí de pie viendo con gesto de preocupación. Se miraron de nuevo el uno al otro, él no era una persona intimidante, pero sabía ganarse el respeto con el poder de sus palabras.

—Hasta ella se da cuenta —respondió —. Vuelve cuando estés dispuesta a entrenar en serio.

—Pero... —trató de defenderse.

A ella nunca la botaban, no podía hacerle eso, era la mejor de todo el equipo y el nado era lo único que distraía su mente en momentos así.

—Fue una orden, Dagger. Largo.

Elsa resoplo y caminó pisando más fuerte de lo normal, llegando al vestidor arrojó la toalla contra su casillero sentándose en la banca con las manos a los costados, cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Escuchó a alguien sentarse a su lado, pero no quiso mirar, nadie del equipo la hubiera seguido, no les agradaba del todo, de modo que solo podía ser una persona.

—Elsa, ¿Estás bien?

—No, Anna, no estoy bien —dijo volteando a verla con todo el enojo que sentía —, y todo esto es tu culpa con tus pláticas motivacionales.

Se puso en pie, no podía seguir más tiempo cerca de ella. La chica hizo lo mismo sin poder comprender por qué la estaba culpando, ¿sus platicas motivacionales? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Aquella noche en la piscina no había hecho más que decir lo que sentía, darle su opinión.

—¿Disculpa? Eres tú la única rencorosa. Si perdonaras de una vez a tu madre y a papá podrías enfocarte más en tu equipo —respondió del mismo modo.

—¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan contenta con esto!? —le gritó sin poder contenerse. Por suerte no había nadie ahí, todas estaban en la práctica —¡Agnarr nos mintió! Vivió gran parte de su vida entre dos familias, engañándonos, y luego pidiendo perdón cuando no pudo ocultar su mentira por más tiempo.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero papá siempre ha estado ahí, y es todo lo que tengo, Elsa —dijo con los ojos cristalinos —. No quiero quedarme sola.

Salió de ahí con rapidez sin dejarla responder, ella no tenía la culpa de todos los sentimientos negativos que tuviera la platinada, no era justo para su padre tampoco que le echara en cara el haberse enamorado.

Fue al invernadero, el único lugar que podía tranquilizarla cuando se sentía mal. Le gustaría irse a su casa, pero Kristoff aún no salía de su club y él iba a llevarla.

—Hey, hey, ¿Pasó algo?

No había notado que el lugar no estaba solo, trató de recomponer su expresión, pero no pudo, aunque al menos había evitado llorar.

Una chica de ojos verdes la miraba con curiosidad, llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza adornada con flores y un delantal sobre el uniforme, cargaba una regadera para plantas que dejó sobre una mesita quitándose también los guantes.

—Nada, perdona por molestarte.

—No te forzare a hablar, pero ya que estás aquí, déjame mostrarte algunas cosas, quizá logre distraerte.

Anna asintió y se dejó guiar entre las plantas. Esa chica era unos centímetros más alta que ella, se veía feliz entre toda esa tierra. A ella también le gustaba, pero solo porque era un buen sitio para practicar el enfoque con la cámara.

—No sabía que teníamos club de jardinería —comentó.

—No lo tenemos, a mí me gusta cuidar las plantas así que el director me permitió hacerlo.

—Ya veo.

Llegaron frente a una planta en un macetero, se veía algo extraña con esas hojas tan largas, no parecía muy especial por lo que la pecosa no logró entender cuál era el motivo de la sonrisa de la otra chica.

—Esta es bromelia.

—¿Le pusiste nombre? —preguntó alzando la ceja.

—No —río —, así es como se llama esta planta.

—Ah ya.

No estaba verdaderamente interesada en algo tan feo, podía ver flores más bonitas un poco más allá.

—Su flor es muy bella cuando nace. Además, esta flor es especial —Anna no veía ninguna flor y la rubia pareció notarlo —. Aún no florece, pero me alegra porque así podrás verla también, solo tiene una vida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Florece solamente una vez —explicó.

—¿Entonces por qué plantarla? Solo podrás disfrutarla muy poco.

—Lo maravilloso de esta planta es que puede durar poco o mucho para que florezca, es una grata sorpresa.

Se quedó contemplándola, aunque ella seguía sin verle lo especial, aun así, sacó una foto de la bromelia.

—Debería irme —dijo consultando su reloj.

—Por supuesto.

Salieron del invernadero siendo presa del sol que en esos momentos quemaba más que ningún otro día, seguro sería una tortura para Elsa, pero por el momento no quería pensar en la platinada.

—Adiós… Este…

—¡Que descortés soy! —exclamó negando —Me llamo Rapunzel.

—Yo soy Anna.

Se dieron la mano con una sonrisa, gracias a ella ya no se sentía tan mal, y Kristoff estaba por salir de modo que, enseguida se iría de ahí. Se alejó unos pasos antes de arrugar las cejas y voltear de nuevo, Rapunzel seguía de pie, mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada, solo quería saber si volveré a verte.

Eso le robó una sonrisa a la rubia.

—Lo harás, estamos en el mismo colegio después de todo —dijo —. Si me necesitas estoy en el salón 3-C.

—Yo en el 2-A, segundo piso.

—Te veo después, Anna —se despidió con la mano entrando de nuevo al invernadero.

Llegó hasta la entrada donde su amigo ya la esperaba con la mochila al hombro, no podía verse el coche de su padre por ningún lado así que supuso que Elsa estaría ya en casa. Eso la aliviaba de momento, no sabía que hubiera sido de ella si se la hubiera topado ahora, le daban nervios.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu práctica? —preguntó llegando junto a él.

—Estuvo bien. Y tu día, ¿qué tal?

—Discutí con Elsa.

—¿Tú? Nunca discutes con ella.

Anna se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, no podía contárselo a él por más amigo que fuera, sería como divulgar la vida de su hermanastra, y si llegaba a enterarse no se lo perdonaría nunca, incluso ella lo supo por accidente, quizá si nunca hubiera escuchado esa conversación el pleito no existiría, aunque tampoco aquella escapada cómplice a la piscina.

—Lamento que hayan peleado.

—Descuida, al menos gracias a eso conocí a una amiga nueva.

A pesar de que era una persona bastante sociable, Anna no compartía amistad con muchas personas porque la mayoría eran solo compañeros, a excepción de Kristoff. Usualmente pasaba tanto tiempo cerca de Elsa que descuidaba sus otras relaciones, pero no dejaría que eso ocurriera también con Rapunzel.

—¿En serio? ¿Es del equipo de natación al igual ella?

—No lo es. Estaba en el invernadero cuando fui, su nombre es Rapunzel.

—Oh, ella. Creo que la conozco —respondió colocando los brazos tras su cabeza, pensando.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, es muy guapa, y está en el mismo año que yo así que la he visto por los pasillos —se tocó su escasa barba —. Tal vez podrías presentarnos.

—Ya quisieras —sonrió.

Anna había logrado distraerse de sus pensamientos gracias a Rapunzel y a las ocurrencias de Kristoff, todo lo contrario de Elsa, quien llegó a su casa molesta, con ganas de desquitarse con la primera persona que se le parara enfrente. Su día iba de mal en peor, primero con lo de su madre, el entrenador y para rematar la discusión con la pecosa; si bien era cierto que se la pasaba tratándola mal, ella jamás le respondía, por lo tanto, esta era su primera pelea como tal, y de algún modo, eso la enfadaba más.

Su nana la vio entrar furiosa a su habitación e inmediatamente comenzó a preparar chocolate caliente, en momentos como esos era lo único que lograba tranquilizarla, de lo contrario pasaría el día entero encerrada sin querer hablar con nadie. Solo una vez se había puesto así antes, no entendía qué podía tenerla tan mal ahora.

Cuando llegó pudo escuchar claramente la violencia de la que estaban siendo víctima todas las cosas dentro de la alcoba, Elsa era una persona tranquila, pero cuando por azares del destino su humor se ponía malo, arrojaba todo aquello que tuviera al alcance.

—Elsa, abre la puerta.

—Vete, por favor, nana.

—Te traje chocolate caliente —dijo.

Sus palabras funcionaron, Elsa abrió la puerta suavemente y suspiró tomando la taza que Gerda le entregaba; entró dejando abierto. La habitación estaba volteada de cabeza: las sábanas en el suelo al igual que la almohada, algunos libros también estaban fuera de su lugar, el control de la televisión, el celular y la ropa.

—Parece que un tornado pasó por aquí —comentó.

Elsa sólo miró alrededor con desinterés.

—Lo lamento, prometo recoger.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta, mi niña?

Se sentaron las dos sobre la cama ya más tranquilas, la platinada saboreaba su bebida sintiendo lo calientito en sus manos.

—Yo… No lo sé, hoy fue un día muy malo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—De acuerdo, solo trata de no seguir tirando las cosas —comentó para luego salir de la habitación.

Lo mejor era que estuviera sola, darle tiempo para pensar en lo que sea que la tuviera así. Elsa no se quejó, se quedó viendo fijamente el suelo pensando cómo haría para arreglar las cosas con Anna, estaba acostumbrada a tenerla detrás suyo, pero no pensaba sacrificar su orgullo para que volviera a ser de ese modo, seguramente terminaría buscándola.

Escuchó que se abría la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja, y su voz era inconfundible, pero Kristoff estaba con ella, no podía decir que le molestara, aunque cierto pensamiento salía a veces en su mente diciéndole que desde que ella llegó todo estaba mal. Hasta su mejor amigo la dejó con tal de estar al lado de Anna, ahora no se le separaba. Las otras personas solían rehuirle, temerosos de recibir esas críticas tan duras, cansados de que les ganaran en todo; se podría decir que se había quedado sola. A excepción de su nana, nadie le prestaba atención.

Levanto uno de sus libros del suelo, se trataba de un cuento que tenía desde niña llamado _el patito feo,_ sonrió al recordar que su madre solía leerlo para ella cuando niña cada noche antes de ir a dormir, se sentaba a su lado en la cama y cuando terminaba besaba su frente, le daba las buenas noches y se marchaba. Su padre las acompañaba en ocasiones.

Terminó con su chocolate para acostarse aferrando el libro a su pecho. En poco rato se quedó dormida recordando las palabras que la pecosa le dijo en el vestidor: «no quiero quedarme sola».

 _Yo tampoco._ Pensó.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **mblaqplus02:** Creo que no tardé tanto, pero descuida, ya tendrá actualizaciones constantes.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Oww, gracias por dejar comentario en cada capítulo, espero te siga gustando y disfrutes este capítulo OwO


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaa, ya vine con un nuevo capítulo recién cocinado.**

 **Espero les guste tanto como a mí, les aseguro que cada vez se pone mejor uwu**

 **Gracias por seguirla, por comentar, por seguirme, gracias por estar aquí :3**

* * *

Se le distinguía siempre con una cámara al cuello, la llevaba a todos lados, incluso ahora con su uniforme puesto y caminando por el pasillo prestando atención para lograr encontrar a Kristoff. Solían pasar el receso juntos de manera que, fue a buscarlo ya que había salido un poco antes de lo normal gracias a que la clase con la profesora Matilda se canceló.

Una figura conocida se acercaba a ella, aunque no podía estar segura porque la distancia era considerable todavía. Dio unos pasos más dándose cuenta que se trataba de Rapunzel, le sonreía saludando con su mano a la menor.

Anna vio como al pasar cerca de una ventana la luz le dio la escena perfecta y sin dudarlo tomó una foto.

—¿Acabas de fotografiarme? —preguntó una vez frente a ella.

—La luz, los colores… Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo —se excusó.

—¿Al menos salgo bien?

Se asomó acercándose para ver la pantalla de la cámara que la pecosa aún sostenía, observando el resultado de esa acción tan improvisada que había tenido.

Se quedó viendo los brillantes ojos de la chica, y sonrió al notar que sus labios se curvaban, eso significa que su foto le gustó. El mejor elogió era ver como a las personas se le iluminaban los ojos con sus imágenes.

—Tienes un gran talento.

—No es nada fuera de lo normal —contestó con modestia.

—¿Puedo ver las demás? —preguntó mirándola con una expresión tan tierna que negarse le fue imposible.

Anna asintió dándole su cámara, su bien más preciado en todo el mundo.

Rapunzel la tomó del mismo modo que ella pasando por las fotos que guardaba ahí celosamente la pecosa, deteniéndose a admirar cada una de ellas con expresión seria, poniendo verdadera atención a los detalles que la chica había intentado plasmar, con éxito, cabe mencionar.

—Tienes muchas fotografías de la reina de hielo —comentó.

—¿La reina de hielo? —cuestionó, ajena al sobrenombre que su hermanastra poseía entre los pasillos de la escuela.

—Ya sabes. Elsa Dagger. La chica perfecta.

—Oh, simplemente me gusta como sale en las fotos —dijo, respondiendo la pregunta de la rubia.

—Y es su hermana —comentó Kristoff llegando de improviso sin que las chicas lo hubieran notado acercarse.

Ambas dieron un respingo al notarlo a tan escasos centímetros.

—Kristoff, te estaba buscando.

—Aquí estoy —Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Es tu hermana? —siguió indagando Rapunzel sin poder creerlo, no se parecían en nada.

Elsa estaba en su grupo, pero nunca había convivido mucho con ella, ni en sueños hubiera imaginado que tuviera una hermana tan cálida, tan diferente a lo distante que solía ser su compañera, ahuyentando a todos con una sola mirada.

—Mi hermanastra —corrigió.

Sabía que a la platinada no le gustaba decírselo a las personas, de hecho, estaba consciente de que lo negaba, en más de una ocasión la escuchó decir que ellas no tenían relación alguna, por algo prefería evitar problemas diciendo simplemente que eran hermanastras y no la verdad, que realmente las unía un lazo de sangre. Si dijera que no le dolía estaría mintiendo, pero tampoco podía juzgarla porque la entendía, no era más que una intrusa en su vida, era un símbolo recordándole todo el tiempo la traición de Agnarr.

—Ya entiendo.

—¿Te cae mal, Rapunzel? —preguntó el chico.

—Claro que no, no la conozco. Solo digo lo que he visto.

—Lo entiendo —Notó que se los minutos pasaban y su estómago exigía alimento —. ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?

—¿No les molesta?

—A mí no me molesta —respondió el rubio.

Ella dudó, no solía ir a comer a la cafetería, en su lugar siempre se encontraba con Jane y Belle en el patio solo para caminar y chismear de sus recientes intereses amorosos, o simplemente hablar de cualquier cosa, ellas eran personas amables y sencillas, por eso le caían bien.

—Me gustaría, pero no puedo. Mejor en otra ocasión —Sonrió.

Asintió e iba a irse antes de que una idea cruzara su mente.

—Rapunzel —la llamó.

Ella giró para verla de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Te molesta si intercambiamos teléfonos?

—Para nada —dijo.

Anna le entregó su celular donde ella no dudo en marcar a su número de modo que quedara registrado en ambos.

—Nos vemos luego, Anna.

Mientras emprendían el rumbo hacia la cafetería, y cuando la rubia se alejó lo suficiente, Anna no dudó en mirar a Kristoff con una duda metida en la cabeza.

—¿Realmente la llaman así?

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó sin entender. Para él el tema de la hermosa y fría chica que fue en días antiguos su mejor amiga, se encontraba zanjado, de modo que tardó en procesar la información, logrando desesperar a la pecosa.

—Ya sabes. Elsa. ¿Le dicen así?

El chico emitió un «oh» dándose cuenta de que aquel sobrenombre seguro debía molestarle a la fan número uno de Elsa Dagger. Saldría a dar la cara por ella, aunque estuvieran peleadas y tuviera que enfrentarse sola a una muchedumbre embravecida, siempre saldría en defensa de su hermana mayor.

—Sí, algunos la llaman así, pero no te preocupes, a ella no parece molestarle.

—No la conoces —respondió algo molesta.

Kristoff río ante el comentario sin pensar que lo que iba a decir terminaría por hacer enfadar a su amiga.

—Tú tampoco, Anna. Vives con ella, pero apenas y te dirige la palabra —reflexionó un segundo y continuó —; solo se encierra en su mundo y te deja fuera.

—Eso no es…

—Claro que sí, yo sé que la quieres, pero debes aceptarlo.

Ella se detuvo y él volteó a verla, confuso, aunque tenía una vaga idea de cuál sería su próximo movimiento. La conocía bien como para saber que estaba ofendida.

—Vamos, sabes que a mí me agrada Elsa.

—Ya no tengo apetito.

Se giró yendo en dirección contraria, Kristoff no hizo por seguirla. Bajó las escaleras saltándolas de dos en dos, corrió por el patio hasta el club de natación que ahora se encontraba vacío, pero eso no importaba, todo lo que quería era un lugar sin personas, seguía sin hablar con la platinada, iban ya dos días y no creía poder soportar más.

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza recargada en la pared, sus manos jugueteaban con los tablones de su falda sin lograr distraerla del todo, aunque el silencio le venía bien. De algún modo, ahí se sentía a gusto, a pesar de que ninguna se dirigía la palabra, ese era un sitio de la platinada y, por tanto, olía como ella, o quizá fuera más atinado decir que era Elsa quien desprendía ese aroma característico de la piscina, mezclado siempre con su propia fragancia. Un olor entre flores frescas y cloro concentrado.

—Anna.

Esa voz le resultaba conocida, volvió la vista al frente justo cuando su acompañante se acercaba para situarse a un lado suyo con las piernas extendidas al frente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasaste corriendo por el patio, creí que te había pasado algo.

—Estoy bien, Rapunzel —le dijo soltando un suspiro.

La rubia también tenía cierto olor a flores, quizá de tanto trabajar entre ellas, a cada rato escondía un mechón rebelde de su cabello tras su oreja.

—Ya van dos veces que me mientes.

Anna la miró con esos grandes ojos azul verdoso que poseía, entrando por un segundo en los verdes claros de Rapunzel que mantenía la vista fija en ella, expectante.

—Lo lamento.

No tenía más justificaciones que dar, la chica era prácticamente una desconocida, y aunque le caía bien, no podía confiar plenamente en ella convirtiéndola en su confidente, aunque debía admitir que su presencia le infundía cierta paz.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes.

—No quiero que creas que me caes mal o algo por el estilo.

—Yo sé, nos acabamos de conocer.

—Exacto.

Rapunzel solo se quedó ahí sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

—¿Irás al paseo a Playa Ancha? —Cambió repentinamente de tema.

—¡Por supuesto! —sonrió emocionada.

Era un viaje escolar que había organizado la dirección, y se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas. A pesar de que Anna no sabía nadar, estaba muy entusiasta con la idea de la diversión, el sol y la arena en todo su esplendor. Además, era un sitio ideal para tomar fotos.

—¿Tienes que ponerte? Yo y las chicas iremos de compras... ¿Quieres ir?

Hablar con Rapunzel era una cosa, pero hacerlo también con sus amigas es distinto, no sabía si le agradarían. La ponía un poco nerviosa la idea de salir con personas que no conocía.

—No lo sé.

—Será divertido —insistió.

Se mordió la punta del dedo, dudando. Nunca sintió la necesidad de inmiscuirse en grupos sociales, por más pequeños que estos fueran. Kristoff constituía el único amigo que había necesitado y tenido hasta ahora, pero quizá, siendo ya una adolescente, debía pasar más tiempo entre mujeres que con chicos.

—¿Cuándo es?

La joven le dedicó una pulcra y amplia sonrisa.

—El fin de semana.

Era martes, así que tenía el tiempo suficiente para pedirle el permiso a su padre con anticipación.

—Le preguntaré a papá.

—Bien —respondió consultando su celular —. Deberíamos salir de aquí, las clases están por empezar.

—Yo me quedaré un poco más.

Rapunzel, que acababa de ponerse en pie, la miró confundida, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto, quizá Anna no se sentía bien y solo deseaba descansar un momento.

—Vale, te veo después.

—Adiós.

Volvió a recostar la cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos, de todas maneras, debía salir de ahí antes de que llegara el club de natación o estaría en problemas. Por otro lado, eso no pasaría hasta después de clases, así que dejó que el cansancio la venciera quedándose dormida casi al instante.

De vuelta a casa las cosas fueron exactamente igual que en los últimos días, el silencio ocupaba todo el espacio en el auto donde iban Anna, Elsa y su chófer, el buen Kai que evitó decir algo para no acrecentar la tensión que ya podía palparse. Las veía por el retrovisor dándose cuenta que ninguna se miraba, era extraño considerando que la pecosa no se callaba nunca.

Llegando a casa cada quien salió por su lado y todavía sin hablarse se dirigieron dentro donde Gerda las esperaba para darles la bienvenida como hacía todos los días, Agnarr también se encontraba ahí a un lado de ella.

—Hola, niñas —saludó la anciana.

—¿Cómo les fue?

Elsa ignoró a su padre y dio un beso a su nana antes de perderse en el pasillo que daba al jardín a tomar algo de aire fresco sentada en las escalerillas de madera.

Anna se detuvo frente a las dos personas que, al igual que ella observaron el desplante de la rubia, pero no dejó que eso menguara su ánimo.

—¡Hola, papá, Gerda!

—¿Podrías ir a preparar la comida, Gerda? Hoy cenaré con mis hijas —pidió amablemente el hombre.

—Como usted diga, señor.

El ama de llaves se retiró dejándolos solos, Anna tenía la vista fija en él y sus ojos brillaban por la declaración de su padre.

—¿De verdad cenarás conmigo?

—Con ambas.

Su sonrisa decayó.

—¿Realmente crees que Elsa querrá cenar con nosotros?

Agnarr la miró confundido, su hija menor no solía ser tan pesimista y mucho menos cuando de la platinada se trataba, debería estar saltando de alegría y en su lugar se notaba cabizbaja.

—¿Te peleaste con Elsa?

—Papá —dijo ella mirando directamente sus ojos verdes —, vivimos peleadas desde el día que pisé esta casa. Ella me odia.

La envolvió en un fuerte abrazo tratando de consolarla, no era normal verla de esa manera, quizá fuera parte de las hormonas que atacan a los adolescentes.

—Elsa no te odia, ella solo es… complicada.

Anna no estaba muy segura, pero asintió para dejar zanjado el tema, quería aprovechar que Agnarr estaba ahí para poder hablar con él como hace tiempo no podía hacerlo.

Fueron al comedor y se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras esperaban al ama de llaves.

—Papá, la escuela hará una visita a playa Ancha.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Por supuesto, lo he estado esperando. Lo que pasa es que... Una amiga me invitó a ir de compras con ella.

—¿Cómo se llama tu amiga, y por qué no la conozco? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Gerda llegó con los platos que dejó frente a ellos, se trataba de una rica pasta con albóndigas que les hizo agua la boca.

—Gracias —dijo la pecosa antes de que la anciana saliera por la puerta de la cocina.

Ya que la plática en el comedor continuaba decidió ir a ver cómo se encontraba su hija postiza. Elsa seguía mirando a la nada, simplemente alejándose del sol, pero maravillándose al mismo tiempo con su presencia, algo que debería provocar dicha, a ella solo le daba dolor.

—Elsa —la llamó.

La chica la miró desde su posición y sonrió para luego volver a fijar su vista en la cerca que separaba su patio del siguiente.

—¿Qué pasa, nana?

—¿Quieres comer?

—Lo haré en mi habitación, ¿podrías dejarlo ahí? Subo en un momento.

Pensó en decir algo más, pero al final mejor se retiró a cumplir con su pedido.

La platinada era consciente de que a veces tenía muchas limitaciones por culpa de su piel, por eso solía llevar el bloqueador a todos lados, era algo así como su mejor amigo, y la visita a esa playa por parte de la escuela seguramente no le traería más que problemas, sin embargo, tenía ganas de sentir el océano en toda su inmensidad y sólo por ello valía la pena cualquier riesgo, incluso si eso significaba terminar con la piel roja y adolorida. A fin de cuentas, todo lo bueno trae consecuencias, ¿no?

Tenía que enfocarse en lo importante, pronto irían a las estatales de natación y debía estar en condición, no debía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso, o volvería a irle mal como en las prácticas anteriores y ella no era así, lo suyo es quedar en primer lugar y hacerle ver a los demás que era lo mejor, no volvería a permitir que el entrenador la llamara por su apellido. Sonrió satisfecha y entró de nuevo a la casa, su nana seguía en la cocina lavando los platos, seguramente tardó más de lo que creyó allá afuera.

—Tu comida está donde pediste, mi niña.

—Gracias, nana, voy para allá —dijo despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla que pintó el rostro de la anciana de alegría.

Anna por su parte se encontraba en su habitación estudiando para la prueba que tendría al día siguiente, acostada en la cama tratando de no quedarse dormida mientras las letras en el cuaderno se movían de manera curiosa. La vibración de su celular hizo que saliera de esa especie de trance. Se trataba de un mensaje de Rapunzel.

«Cómo te va?»

Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba sosteniendo su teléfono con cuidado.

«Estudiar es muy aburrido

Me salvaste de quedarme dormida»

«jajaj puedo llamarte? Me parece medio tedioso escribir»

Se lo pensó, no acostumbraba hablar por teléfono así que la sola idea la ponía algo nerviosa, pero, por otro lado, no podía ser tan malo.

«Claro»

Enseguida comenzó a sonar entre sus manos mostrando el nombre de Rapunzel en la pantalla. Suspiró hondo y tras un breve segundo contestó con la mayor normalidad que le fue posible.

—Hola.

—Hola, Anna. ¿Cómo estás?

—Algo cansada, pero bien…

—¿Estás segura? Hoy te saltaste la clase, creí que te habías sentido mal —dijo sin dejarla terminar.

Sonrió por la preocupación que denotaba la voz de la rubia, le parecía increíble que se preocupara tanto, a pesar de que acababa de conocerla hace tan solo unos días. Había demostrado más empatía que la que Elsa demostró en todos estos años.

—Tranquila, estoy bien, esta vez es en serio.

Escuchó un suspiro de alivio del otro lado de la línea. Sonaba más calmada cuando volvió a hablar.

—Vale, te creo. ¿Qué te dijeron sobre ir con nosotras? ¿Te dieron permiso?

—Sí —dijo entusiasmada —. Papá me dio permiso.

—¡Genial! Te aseguro que Jane y Belle te caerán muy bien.

—¿Desde cuándo las conoces?

—Mm... Hace unos tres años.

—Vaya, es bastante tiempo.

—Un poco, sí.

Anna le echó una mirada a su cuaderno que seguía sobre la cama abierto en la misma página, mañana era su examen y se supone que debería estar estudiando, pero la conversación con Rapunzel era mejor que leer unos aburridos apuntes, de modo que los siguió ignorando.

—¿Tú conoces mucho a Kristoff?

—Desde los siete años.

—Ya veo… Es tu amigo de la infancia, ¿no es así?

—Sí, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

—Parece un buen chico —dijo.

Sí, Kristoff era un buen chico, a pesar de su cabello de princesa del que siempre solía burlarse, él la ayudaba y la acompañaba a todos lados, incluso le caía bien a su padre.

—Lo es… Me temo que debo dejarte, hay muchas cosas que hacer todavía.

—¿Como estudiar para el examen? —dijo a modo de burla.

—Eso —suspiró pesadamente —. Hablamos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Anna.

Se oyó el pitido que indicaba el fin de la llamada y se quedó viendo el teléfono por un segundo antes de arrojarlo tras ella. Su padre le había dado el permiso para salir con ellas, todavía sentía nervios, pero trataba de controlarlos enfocándose en otros asuntos más importantes, como hacer las paces con Kristoff, él no había dicho nada malo y ella lo culpó solo porque repitió lo que otros decían, no podía estar peleada con él al mismo tiempo que con Elsa.

Pensó en levantarse e ir a tocar la puerta de la platinada, disculparse por haberse metido en sus asuntos, pero las palabras de Elsa resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, la culpaba de todo, la odiaba tanto como a su padre, eso le quedaba claro, y si ella no quería verla tampoco iba a imponerle su presencia a la fuerza.

Tendrían que arreglar las cosas en algún momento, a fin de cuentas, viven en la misma casa, sería absurdo que no se hablaran nunca, por ahora lo mejor era darle su espacio, las cosas se darían por sí solas. Al menos así lo veía ella.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Warden2033:** Tranquilo, no he tardado tanto en actualizar y dudo que lo haga porque tengo muchos planes para los próximos capítulos. Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado :3

 **Sber:** Y se va a poner todavía más lela xD

 **D.C:** Y con gusto te aclaro tu duda. Sí son medias hermanas, pero Elsa odia el término, por eso es que ninguna de las dos lo usa, en especial ella, que ni siquiera le gusta decir que Anna es de su familia uwu

 **Loreley:** No has visto lo mejor, en mi opinión me gusta más el siguiente capítulo porque hay una escena muy dulce entre ambas, aunque dudo que ahora estén sintiendo algo la una por la otra xD Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, se agradecen las molestias :3

 **elsii:** Mi intención es justo esa, continuarlo hasta el final.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Holaaa personas! Espero que sigan leyendo, perdón por tardar, pero disfruten la lectura, en especial la linda escena del principio (?)**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentan y a los que siguen esta historia o la agregan a sus favoritos, es hermoso saber que otras personas disfrutan algo del mismo modo que tú al hacerlo.**

 **Entonces, seguimos con el drama, pase y lea bajo su riesgo.**

* * *

Elsa dormía plácidamente de lado a la ventana, y hubiera seguido de ese modo de no ser porque sintió como algo mojaba su brazo. Abrió los ojos volteando a ver tras ella, dándose cuenta que Anna la abrazaba por la cintura apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, lo que sintió no era otra cosa que la saliva de la chica. Era usual despertar de ese modo cuando se quedaba en su habitación, pero igual le molestaba.

—Anna —La movió hasta alejar su cabeza de ella —. Estás babeando.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y se limpió el brazo con la sábana que las cobijaba, era delgada, ideal para pasar las noches con viento frío, aunque sin llegar a darles calor. La pecosa no despertó, en su lugar volvió a acurrucarse contra su espalda, pero esta vez sin babear.

—Anna —dijo de nuevo un poco más alto.

El trato era que debía salir de su habitación antes de que alguien las viera, y según el reloj eran las seis con treinta, no tardaría en venir su nana a despertarla.

Giró en su lugar hasta quedar de frente a ella, la tomó del brazo y sacudió un poco su cuerpo logrando que esta fuera abriendo los ojos todavía dando la impresión de estar desorientada.

—Hola —la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Nada de hola, largo, es tarde.

Hizo una mueca y volvió a echarse la sábana encima por sobre su cabeza, no tenía ganas de moverse, ni de alejarse de Elsa ahora que al fin habían vuelto a hablar. Las tormentas solían darle miedo, pero últimamente se alegraba cada vez que comenzaba a llover.

 **Flashback**

Se despertó muerta de miedo cuando un trueno resonó en toda la casa y el relámpago iluminó su habitación dándole un aspecto terrorífico. Por un momento se sintió aterrada, antes de recordar que en estas situaciones era cuando tenía el permiso de la platinada para ir a su habitación.

Sonrió todavía algo asustada, pero feliz de poder limar las asperezas con Elsa de una vez por todas. Salió de la cama en pijama, que consistía sólo en un camisón por sobre su ropa interior, tomó la tarjeta que había guardado en uno de sus muebles, ya no pensaba tocar el tema, pero quería dársela, a ella no le servía de nada.

Tocó la puerta de Elsa tratando de poner su mejor expresión de miedo, no podía verse alegre si se supone que por algo estaba acudiendo a ella. No tardó mucho en salir y echarle un vistazo de arriba a abajo, creyó que se negaría y el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo. Si no estaba con ella volverían las pesadillas como cada noche de lluvia.

—Elsa…

Tapó su boca con la mano y se asomó al corredor, procurando que no hubiera nadie observando. Gerda a veces se levantaba a mitad de la noche por culpa de su insomnio y, aunque no era todos los días, debía prevenir. Una vez segura que nadie miraba la jaló dentro y cerró la puerta.

Anna sonrió, sin importar que tan molesta estuviera nunca la dejaba sola cuando llovía, la dejaba acostarse con ella e incluso abrazarla, cosa que en público era imposible que lo permitiera. Aprovechó el momento en que se dirigió de nuevo a la cama para dejar la tarjeta sobre el peinador para después seguirla y meterse a su lado bajo las cobijas.

—Lo lamento, Elsa.

—Yo… también lo siento, no quise… Gritarte así y decir cosas tan crueles.

La perplejidad en su mirada era evidente, pero Elsa no lo notó, se encontraba de espaldas a ella, esperó un momento para salir de su estupefacción y luego la abrazó dejando su rostro en el hombro de su hermanastra mientras la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

—Tranquila, ya lo olvidé. ¿Estamos bien?

La platinada tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sólo asintió ante toda respuesta.

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Anna, muévete.

—No quiero, déjame dormir —respondió sin quitarse la sábana de encima.

—Si no te mueves no dejaré que vuelvas a dormir conmigo.

—Eso es mentira, lo sabes —Asomó el rostro para ver sus ojos, despedían enojo —. ¿Dónde quedó tu ternura de ayer?

El comentario le ganó un golpe en la cara con la almohada y no hizo más que soltarse a reír. Le gustaba que lloviera porque podía ver expresiones como la que mostraba ahora, una cara de fastidio, pero con las mejillas coloradas y la vista fija hacia algún punto en la pared, estaba avergonzada, aunque no lo fuera a admitir.

—Vamos, Elsa, te ves mejor cuando sonríes.

—Quieres callarte, Anna.

Esa intimidad rara vez compartida entre ambas duraba poco, y esta vez no fue la excepción, voltearon asustadas a ver la puerta cuando tocaron y la voz de Gerda se escuchó al otro lado. Por nada del mundo debía enterarse que la pecosa se encontraba ahí.

—Elsa, es hora de levantarte.

—¡Ya voy, nana, ya estoy despierta!

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¡No! No abras porque… Estoy desnuda.

Era una excusa algo pobre, pero fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Anna pensó en ello y sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente para sacarse esa imagen de su imaginación.

—Está bien, mi niña, en un rato te traeré la comida.

—Gracias, nana.

Decir que se sentía exaltada era poco, su respiración estaba tan acelerada que Anna tuvo que tomarla del brazo para que se relajara, aunque sólo logró que enfocara su descontento hacia ella.

—Te lo dije —la acusó —. Debías salir de aquí.

—No pasó nada, Elsa —respondió con calma levantándose de la cama —. Ya me voy.

—Ten cuidado…

—Que nadie me vea, sí, ya lo sé —la interrumpió.

Elsa bufó molesta ante la sonrisa que le dedicó la pecosa antes de salir. Anna a veces le daba muchas molestias, pero también la entretenía lo suficiente como para tenerle cierto aprecio, aunque el rencor jamás la dejaría aceptar eso. Sabía que no era justo para ella, pero tampoco podía controlarlo.

Anna se ocupó en vestirse, era fin de semana y por lo tanto saldría con Rapunzel y sus amigas a comprar ropa para el viaje a playa Ancha, se sentía algo nerviosa, pero al menos la chica había dicho que iría por ella y llegar acompañada era mejor que llegar sola.

Se ducho quedando en toalla frente al armario tratando de encontrar algo decente que ponerse, casual, pero que diera una buena impresión. Sacó ropa tras ropa dejándola aventada en la cama y el suelo, su habitación se volvió un desastre en pocos minutos.

Al final se decidió por un sencillo vestido color verde de corte bajo con los hombros al descubierto por los delgados tirantes que sostenían la prenda en su lugar, el cabello recogido en un moño y unas zapatillas color turquesa.

Faltaba media hora para que llegara Rapunzel cuando terminó, se sentía satisfecha con su atuendo así que decidió bajar a desayunar ya que tenía tiempo suficiente.

Gerda se encontraba preparando la comida y Elsa sentada en la mesa de la cocina, escondida del mundo, se sorprendió al ver así a la pecosa, no solía verse tan… Presentable. Anna notó el desconcierto de la platinada y le sonrió sentándose frente a ella mientras servía en su plato el mismo cereal que esta desayunaba.

—Te ves… Diferente.

—Estás hermosa, niña, ¿acaso saldrás con ese chico Kristoff?

Anna le sonrió, en todo ese tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ella jamás se había arreglado así por el chico y eso cualquiera lo sabía.

—No, Gerda. Voy a salir con unas amigas. Rapunzel pasará a recogerme.

Elsa alzó la ceja sin decir nada, no conocía ninguna amiga de la pecosa. El ama de llaves no estaba menos sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tu padre te dio aprobación?

Agnarr era ese tipo de papá sobreprotector que debía conocer a los amigos de sus hijas antes de dejarlas salir, convencerlo no le fue sencillo, pero al final se rindió porque al menos eran cosas de mujeres, de quién no se fiaba es de los hombres, por eso siempre veía con cierto recelo al rubio.

—Sí, lo hizo —sonrió.

Se sentó a desayunar junto a las dos, dándose prisa, el tiempo pasaba rápido y Rapunzel no tardaría en llegar a recogerla.

Anna se enfocó en su comida, por ello no notó la mirada que intercambiaron Elsa y su nana, así como el leve encogimiento de hombros que dio su hermanastra para asegurar que ella no sabía nada, y era verdad, no tenía idea de quienes eran esas supuestas amigas de las que Anna hablaba, aunque sí recordaba a alguien con ese nombre, pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Su fuerte no eran las personas por lo que rara vez les prestaba atención.

Cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta la pequeña pelirroja salió disparada al baño, debía lavarse los dientes, no sin antes darle algunas instrucciones a Gerda.

—¿Podrías abrirle, por favor? Enseguida bajo.

—Claro, niña.

En cuanto Anna se marchó Elsa detuvo a su nana que ya se ponía en pie dispuesta a cumplir con su labor como ama de llaves.

—Déjalo, ya lo hago yo.

—¿Por qué? No te preocupes, tú sigue comiendo.

—No, nana, yo abro. Tranquila.

La anciana mujer prefirió no llevarle la contra y permanecer en su lugar. Elsa llegó a la puerta para abrir, la chica al otro lado le parecía familiar.

—Hola, Elsa, ¿está Anna?

—Sí, pasa. Bajará en un minuto.

Rapunzel obedeció sintiendo el rechazo innato de la rubia platinada. Estaba acostumbrada, siempre era así, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, suponía que verla ahora en su casa no le hacía mucha gracia.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó tomando por sorpresa a la visita.

—Estamos en la misma clase.

—Ah, era por eso que me parecía haberte visto.

No le extrañó que no la recordara, tenían tan poco contacto que era normal, si ella sabía de Elsa sólo era debido a todos los rumores y habladurías de los demás.

—Sí, supongo que es por eso.

—¿Y desde cuándo conoces a Anna?

—Hace poco en realidad.

Se sentía casi como si estuviera hablando con alguno de los padres de la pelirroja, sabía que era su hermana, pero esa actitud, esa pose de autosuficiencia con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la fría mirada que daba la sensación de penetrar tus huesos. Eran síntomas del padre sobreprotector. Rapunzel llegó a la conclusión de que, después de todo, a Elsa si le importaba alguien.

—Es raro que haya conocido a alguien mayor, incluso nos separa un piso y siempre ha sido bastante tímida con los extraños.

Eso hizo reír a su compañía, estaba de acuerdo en que Anna era algo tímida, lo había visto aquel día en el invernadero, incluso podría decir que todavía no se ajustaba del todo a su presencia en su vida.

Elsa la miraba tratando de adivinar cuál era el chiste.

—Sí, Anna fue muy tímida, pero creo que ya confía en mí.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más apareció la susodicha bajando veloz las escaleras, se detuvo a un lado de ellas ignorando por completo su conversación.

—¡Hola, Rapunzel! Perdona hacerte esperar, ¿nos vamos?

—Claro, vamos —respondió sonriendo.

Anna se sorprendió al ver el auto estacionado frente a su casa, era hermoso, un convertible color gris que dejaría a más de uno deseando tenerlo.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Por supuesto, ¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta!

—¿Y qué estamos esperando?

Subieron al auto donde Rapunzel se encargó de encender el estéreo que en esos momentos pasaba un programa con historias que algunas personas contaban sobre sus amores imposibles, siguió cambiando de estación hasta dar con una que les gustara.

Enseguida se pusieron en marcha, yendo a dónde Jane y Belle las esperaban dentro del centro comercial.

—¿Tienes permiso para conducir?

—Mi padre firmó el permiso.

—Ah, papá jamás haría eso —se burló.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Es un poco sobreprotector, cree que mandarnos en el coche con Kai es más seguro.

—Puede que tenga razón, yo nunca he ido con chófer a ningún lado, debe ser más tranquilo que conducir por tu cuenta.

—Es aburrido —la corrigió.

—¿Te gustaría conducir entonces?

—Sí, me gustaría.

—Algún día podría enseñarte.

—¿Harías eso por mí, Rapunzel? —preguntó emocionada.

—Claro.

Poco rato después habían terminado su recorrido por carretera llegando al centro comercial. Dejaron el auto estacionado en un lugar cercano al elevador. Rapunzel revisaba su celular mensajeando a sus amigas para averiguar dónde se encontraban y Anna no hacía más que mirar las tiendas de los alrededores, en el primer piso la mayoría vendían dulces, algunos juguetes y unos juegos mecánicos para niños, entre algunas que otra tienda de deportes, mientras en la segunda planta abundaban las tiendas de ropa, tanto para caballero como para dama y niños, el área de comidas también se encontraba en ese piso al igual que el cine y una librería. No era la plaza comercial más grande a la que hubiera asistido, pero era bonita, una pequeña fuente adornaba el centro del primer piso donde algunas personas se sentaban a descansar y otras arrojaban monedas.

—Me dice Jane que están en L&A.

—Parece que está arriba —mencionó después de echar un vistazo.

—Exacto. Vamos.

Subieron por las escaleras eléctricas recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a la tienda, al parecer era sólo ropa para chicas entre las que incluía trajes de baño que era justo lo que necesitaban.

Jane le salió al encuentro saludando efusivamente a Rapunzel con un abrazo y haciendo lo mismo con Anna sin importar lo nerviosa que esta parecía.

—Tú debes ser Anna —dijo después de los abrazos —. Mi nombre es Jane

—Mucho gusto, Jane.

—Belle está probándose algo de ropa. Lo siento, pero no conseguí hacerla esperar más tiempo.

—Tranquila —respondió Rapunzel —. Ya sé lo impaciente que ella es.

Anna sonrió viendo que, por ahora, no tenía motivos para estar tan asustada, al menos Jane parecía una buena persona, la aceptó sin siquiera conocerla.

—Vengan.

Jane las guio hasta los probadores, Belle iba saliendo con una blusa azul marino de tirantes, sencilla, pero lograba resaltar mucho su figura femenina. Era hermosa, seguramente dejaría a más de uno con la boca abierta si decidía comprarse eso.

—¿Qué tal?

—¿No estábamos aquí para comprar bikinis, Belle?

—Está en oferta, no puedo desperdiciar una oportunidad así —se defendió.

—Belle, ella es Anna —dijo Rapunzel todavía sonriendo por el comentario anterior.

—Mucho gusto, Anna, espero que no te canses de nosotras.

La pecosa sólo sonrió por su chiste sin saber bien que decir, por fortuna Belle no se detuvo mucho con su conversación y enseguida entró de nuevo al probador para cambiarse de ropa. En cuanto salió comenzaron a pasearse entre los trajes de baño decidiendo cuál sería su bikini ideal para cada quien. Jane encontró uno morado con lazos en el cuello, y la espalda con un giro en el frente, la parte inferior que forma el cuerpo tenía un corte en "V" en la parte delantera y trasera. No lo tuvo que ver dos veces para decidir que se llevaría ese.

Anna por su parte quería usar uno de cuerpo completo ya que no era muy fan de mostrarse en público —y su padre seguramente tampoco lo aprobaría—, pero Rapunzel insistió en que no tendrían otra oportunidad así pronto y lo mejor era destaparse y dejarse ver. Le escogió un bikini color verde olivo con tirantes negros y un cruce por enfrente tanto en la parte inferior como en la superior, del mismo color que los tirantes. Era bonito, y no pudo negarse gracias a la insistencia de la rubia.

Belle y Rapunzel no estuvieron conformes con ningún bikini en esa tienda, de modo que cambiaron de lugar al menos unas tres veces antes de encontrar algo que les gustara, Jane parecía estar ya algo aburrida, aunque fingía mirar la ropa con interés.

—Tendrán que llevarnos a comer después de esto —dijo.

—¿Por qué deberíamos? — preguntó Belle volteando a verla mientras contenía la risa.

Conocía bien a su amiga como para saber que no podía estar más de tres horas fuera sin que le diera hambre, e incluso así era ese tipo de chica que jamás sube un solo kilo, algo con lo que había aprendido a convivir para no terminar odiándola por cumplir el sueño de toda mujer.

—Tengo hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Jane —intervino Rapunzel terminando de pagar.

—Da lo mismo, vayamos. Seguro que Anna también estará cansada, ¿No?

—Un poco —respondió dándole la razón a Jane.

—De acuerdo, podemos ir a comer, sólo por Anna —contestó Belle.

—Sé que eso no es cierto. Tú me adoras.

—Tranquila, ellas siempre son así —le dijo Rapunzel a la pecosa mientras caminaba a su lado.

Jane y Belle se llevaban muy bien, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Rapunzel era un poco menos apegada, pero de todos modos la incluían en todo, y ella, a pesar de su timidez la apremiaban a hablar y meterse en la conversación, terminó charlando con ellas tan bien como con Kristoff. Decidió que no esperaría más, apenas lo viera le pediría perdón, era su mejor amigo, lo que Jane era para Belle, el chico lo era para ella.

Llegaron al área de comida ganándole la mesa a un par de chicos.

—¿Qué quieren comer? —preguntó Belle.

—¿Qué tal si compramos hamburguesas?

—¿¡Qué!? Definitivamente no, Rapunzel, no quiero tanta grasa en mi cuerpo con el paseo a la playa a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Comemos ensalada entonces?

—No estaría mal.

—Yo quiero hamburguesa, Belle —dijo Jane sonriendo —. ¿Tú qué dices, Anna?

La pequeña pelirroja se había distraído observando a las personas en el lugar, no fue consciente de nada de lo dicho en la conversación hasta que escuchó su nombre, parpadeó varias veces antes de notar que esperaban una respuesta.

—¿Decían? Me distraje, lo siento.

Jane sonrió dándole a entender que no había problema.

—¿Quieres comer hamburguesa?

—Claro, me encantan.

—¿Ves? Sólo rompe la dieta por esta ocasión, Belle.

Pareció meditar la propuesta, no era que fuera tan superficial, de modo que terminó resignándose a comer lo mismo que las demás, a fin de cuentas, a ella también le gustaban.

—Bien.

—Voy a pedirlas, ustedes quédense para cuidar nuestra mesa —ordenó Jane halando a Belle del brazo.

Prácticamente la arrastró consigo mientras Anna y Rapunzel veían como se metían entre la gente para llegar a BK.

—¿Te arrepientes de venir con nosotras?

—Para nada — dijo volteando a verla —. Me alegra haberme decidido, Jane y Belle son unas chicas fantásticas.

—Sí. Siempre han sido así, desde pequeñas, rara vez la he visto separarse.

—¿Se conocen desde niñas?

—Sí, prácticamente nacieron juntas. Por lo que sé, sus familias son muy amigas.

Anna se acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás del oído pensando en las palabras de la rubia. Le hubiera gustado que Elsa y ella crecieran juntas desde su nacimiento, quizás así no se llevarían tan mal.

—Elsa es algo protectora, ¿No?

—¿Ah?

Podía ser cualquier cosa menos eso, todavía recordaba aquellos días en el jardín de niños donde era molestada por otros, Elsa nunca movió un sólo dedo por ella, aunque al ir creciendo había demostrado sus cuidados de diferentes maneras, como permitiéndole quedarse en su cama en las noches de lluvia. Tal vez sería bueno replantearse algunas cosas. Fingía molestarse con su presencia, pero de un modo u otro terminaba ayudándola.

—¿No es así? Me lo pareció cuando fui a recogerte.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—No mucho, olvídalo —Le sonrió.

No pudo decir más debido a que en ese momento volvieron las chicas con la comida, pero Anna quedó pensando en las palabras de Rapunzel, le gustaría saber de qué hablaron cuando no estuvo. No recordaba ver ninguna expresión en particular en el rostro de su hermanastra.

Después de comer Belle y Jane volvieron juntas a sus respectivas casas mientras la rubia se encargaba de llevar de vuelta a Anna, no logró sacarle mucha conversación en todo el trayecto, se veía muy distraída y supuso que lo dicho anteriormente era lo que la mantenía así.

—No le tomes tanta importancia, Anna. Se trata de Elsa.

—No la conoces, Rapunzel. Ella nunca ha mostrado el más mínimo interés en mi vida.

—¿De verdad? Esta mañana parecía que iba a asesinarme sólo por conocerte —dijo estacionando el auto —. Se nota que eres alguien importante para ella.

Anna asintió levemente sin terminar de creerlo, ya pensaría en ello después.

—Hasta luego, Rapunzel —se despidió besando la mejilla de la chica.

—Hasta pronto —Sonrió.

La pecosa la despidió con la mano antes de entrar a casa, no había nadie en el recibidor, pero podía escuchar la voz de Gerda en la cocina. Fue directo al estudio de su padre emocionada por contarle cómo se la pasó, sin embargo, éste no estaba ahí. Decidió preguntar al ama de llaves, por si ella sabía algo más, como a qué hora volvería, por ejemplo.

—Oye Gerda… —Se detuvo al ver a su mayor distracción ahí de pie, sin estorbarle a su nana, seguía llevando el pijama y se notaba que recién se había duchado, el cabello húmedo le caía sobre los hombros. Sostenía un quequito de chocolate a medio comer.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Anna?

—Sí, ¿Sabes si papá vendrá para cenar?

—No lo hará, está demasiado ocupado para eso —respondió Elsa dejando su pan sobre la mesa.

—¿De verdad? Es una lastima.

—¿Cómo te fue, niña? —preguntó la anciana tratando de cambiar el tema.

—¡Muy bien! Son personas maravillosas.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso —volvió a interrumpir la platinada.

Gerda le lanzó una mirada, esa que decía que dejara de fastidiar a la pobre chiquilla, sin embargo, no quería desperdiciar una oportunidad tan buena para fastidiarla. Y de paso hacerla entrar en razón, uno no anda por la vida confiando en cualquiera.

—¿Por qué no?

—Apenas las conoces, Anna.

—Al menos son gente amistosa, Elsa —dijo antes de salir de ahí molesta.

Subió hasta su cuarto dando fuertes pisadas. Ella podía cuidarse muy bien por su cuenta, no necesitaba que le dijeran algo así, por algo se empiezan las amistades, es evidente que ahora sean sólo conocidas, excepto por Rapunzel a quien consideraba su amiga.

Se detuvo una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta y se recargó en ella, sin querer se le escapó una sonrisa. Al parecer Elsa sí la cuidaba, a su manera, pero lo hacía.

Al día siguiente Kai las esperaba fuera como todos los días, listo para llevarlas a la escuela. A pesar de haberse enojado el día anterior, Anna hoy parecía feliz, más que de costumbre.

 _Seguramente tiene mucho que ver con su salida de ayer_. Pensó.

Apenas se bajaron comenzó su caminata hasta su aula, donde solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Elsa —la llamó Anna haciendo que se detuviera.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Yo me preguntaba si… ¿Quieres comer conmigo en el descanso?

Debía admitir que la propuesta la tomaba desprevenida, Anna nunca era tan osada y mucho menos en querer estar con ella ya que sabía de antemano la respuesta.

—No lo creo, Anna.

—De acuerdo —pareció un poco acongojada, aunque enseguida se recuperó —. Iré a ver tu práctica.

—Como quieras.

La vio alejarse y no se movió hasta que fue consciente de una cabellera rubia entre la multitud de cabezas, lo alcanzó antes de que llegaran a la puerta y lo abrazó por la espalda imposibilitándolo para seguir andando por el momento.

—¿Anna?

—Kristoff, lo lamento. Siento haberme enojado contigo cuando no dijiste nada malo. ¿Podrías perdonarme? —Levantó el rostro mirando su expresión de sorpresa.

—No te preocupes por esto. No estaba enojado contigo —respondió dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se daba vuelta para devolverle el abrazo y acariciar su cabello —. Hay que entrar.

—Si no hay de otra.

—¿Y bien? ¿Al fin arreglaste las cosas con nuestra rubia favorita?

—¿Es tu rubia favorita?

—Es la única que conozco —dijo —. O al menos la única de la que soy amigo… Si es que todavía piensa en mí como su amigo.

—Ella no te echaría de su vida. Pero sí, ya arreglamos las cosas.

—Ahora entiendo porque pareces tan feliz.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy seguro.

* * *

 **Nota:** "BK" lo puse como representativo de "Burguer King" xD Y ya, sólo era eso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Personaaaaas, sé que ya me había tardado, pero siempre habrá actualización, no lo olviden :3**

 **Un enorme abrazo a todos aquellos que han dado follow y fav, a todos los que comentan.**

 **No diré muchas cosas más para no distraerlos de leer, pero lo que no puede faltar de decir es que tengo muchos planes para esta historia, actualmente es la que más me emociona escribir.**

 **Nos leemos luego, cuidense mucho.**

* * *

Entrecerró los ojos observando el cielo que se mantenía de un color grisáceo. El pronóstico no mencionó nada sobre lluvia ese día, pero si advirtió que se mantendría nublado la mayor parte del tiempo. Sonrió pensando que Elsa lograría disfrutar el viaje tanto como los demás, quienes ya se encontraban en el patio reunidos frente a los camiones que los llevarían a su destino, esperando que los profesores los organizaran para subir.

Kristoff esperaba impaciente a su lado jugueteando con el celular en la mano.

—¿Entonces compraste bikini? —preguntó sonriendo.

Anna lo miró y rodó los ojos ante su expresión.

—No actúes como hombre.

Eso hizo reír al rubio.

—Soy hombre, Anna.

—Ah. A veces lo olvido.

—Grosera —dijo atrayéndola hacia sí mientras pellizcaba sus mejillas.

Anna sólo trataba inútilmente de sacarlo de encima.

Se detuvo sin aviso.

—Ahí está Elsa. Se ve muy sola.

La pecosa observó el mismo lugar que Kristoff y lo notó, Elsa estaba sola, era quizá la única sin su bola de amigos alrededor. Esa imagen la enterneció, no podían ser tan ciegos como para no darse cuenta de la bondad dentro de esa dura capa protectora que insistía en mantener.

Se soltó del abrazo de Kristoff dispuesta a ir y hacerle compañía, aunque no lo quisiera. No dio un sólo paso cuando su hermana dejó de estar sola, un chico pelirrojo hablaba con ella y mantenía una sonrisa altiva en su rostro.

¿Han escuchado de esas personas que caen mal sólo con verlas? Esa era la sensación que Anna tuvo al ver a ese joven.

—¿Sabes quién es?

Kristoff, que había estado observando al equipo de porristas, volteo a ver lo mismo que su amiga y frunció el entrecejo tratando de enfocar mejor su rostro. Le pareció familiar, pero no logró recordar de dónde.

—Eso creo. No sé de dónde —admitió.

—Iré a ver si está bien.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Anna lo ignoró cruzando el corto trayecto que la separaba de los dos chicos que seguían hablando. Rapunzel la interceptó a mitad de camino, llevaba su usual sonrisa afable en el rostro y se acrecentó en cuanto la vio.

—Te estuve buscando.

—Ah hola, Rapunzel.

Seguía tratando de mirar tras ella sin conseguirlo. Aunque lo trataba de disimular, fracasó. Rapunzel giró a tiempo para ver a Elsa alejarse del pelirrojo.

—¿Te interrumpo? —preguntó mirándola de nuevo.

—Para nada.

Se enfocó en la rubia, no podía ser tan maleducada, y mucho menos con alguien tan amable.

—¿Segura?

—Tan segura como que el agua es transparente. ¿Para qué me buscabas, Rapunzel?

No se veía muy convencida, pero no insistió tampoco con el tema.

—Pensé que quizá querrías ir en mi coche con nosotras y no en un autobús.

—¿Irás en tu coche?

—Sí, me dijeron que no había ningún problema.

La idea le gustaba, sin embargo, no quería dejar solo a Kristoff… Cuando echó un vistazo al lugar donde lo dejó, lo vio acompañado de sus amigos del club. Era probable que no fuera a echarla en falta.

—Sólo si prometes no conducir como anciana.

—Se llama ser precavida —se quejó aun sonriendo —. Pero acepto. Anda.

Rapunzel hizo ademán de tomar su maleta, pero Anna la detuvo y la cargó por su cuenta, después de todo, era bastante pequeña y sólo llevaba unas cuantas cosas que decidió que podían ser útiles durante el viaje.

Jane y Belle ya las esperaban junto al auto, apoyadas en el capote. Las maletas descansaban ya en el portaequipaje, no porque fuera un viaje muy largo, pero llevaban ropa y accesorios suficientes para los tres días y dos noches que se supone estarían en playa Ancha.

La saludaron desde lejos con esa rebosante amabilidad tan caracterisitica, haciendo señas con las manos que la pelirroja igualó.

—Suban, es hora de irnos.

—Los profesores aún no se van —inquirió Anna.

—Podemos aprovechar y explorar el lugar sin supervisión —dijo Belle.

Anna no volvió a protestar y todas subieron al coche de Rapunzel después de haber dejado la maleta en su lugar. Era un largo tramo por carretera, pero no fue aburrido en lo absoluto, cantaron a todo pulmón canciones que estaba tocando la radio, algunas ni siquiera eran de su agrado, sin embargo, las escuchaban tan seguido que no cantar les resultaba prácticamente imposible. Así fue como terminaron entonando algunos de los más recientes éxitos, tales como _despacito, me gustan mayores,_ etc. Soltaban a reír cada vez que terminaban y se daban cuenta de lo desafinado que estaba sonando su coro, a pesar de todo, eso no logró que disminuyeron el volumen, sino todo lo contrario.

Unos chicos en moto se situaron junto a ellas y les sonrieron tratando de ligarlas cuando se detuvieron en el semáforo. Eran dos y no parecían decidirse por alguna en particular ya que las miraban a todas, prácticamente comiéndoselas con los ojos. Hacían rugir el motor sólo para llamar su atención, pero la única que parecía prestarles verdadera atención era Belle.

—¿A dónde van esos lindos ángeles? —preguntó el que iba conduciendo.

Rapunzel rodó los ojos al oír el comentario al que estaba muy acostumbrada. Esperaba con ansías que el semáforo cambiara a verde para dejarlos atrás. Odiaba aquellos sujetos que se creían con el derecho de decir cosas como esas, incluso Belle borró la sonrisa, probablemente creyó que serían un poco más inteligentes.

—¿Qué pasa? No mordemos, muñecas. A menos que eso quieran —lo secundó el de atrás.

En ese momento la luz verde las salvó de seguir escuchando a esos tipejos y arrancaron dejándolos pronto rezagados, unos minutos más tarde habían cambiado de rumbo y no volvieron a toparse con otras personas tan desagradables.

Pronto olvidaron el incidente y sus voces resonaban de nuevo por sobre la radio. Hasta que divisaron el mar y se emocionaron por la hermosa vista. Al ser un paseo escolar supusieron que los maestros no se habían tomado el tiempo de revisar que tan bueno era el lugar al que iban, pero al parecer se equivocaron, o tuvieron muy buena suerte.

Las pequeñas olas se mecían con el viento chocando con la arena mientras las personas jugaban con pelotas o se bronceaban al sol, algunos otros corrían por la arena con sus mascotas lanzando frisbees que ellos atrapaban con el hocico.

Más adelante un grande hotel se alzaba majestuoso ante la playa, pudieron deducir que era donde se alojarían debido a que el nombre era el mismo que les habían mencionado antes. Se pusieron en marcha y dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento, aunque no pensaba entrar ahora, eso sería cuando llegaran los demás y tuvieran que buscar sus habitaciones.

—Vayamos a la playa —dijo Jane emocionada.

—¿Sin los trajes de baño? —cuestionó Belle.

—¿Quieren cambiarse ahora? —preguntó esta vez la rubia.

Acababan de llegar, podrían ir a explorar primero y ya después cambiarse, pero, por otro lado, era incomodo andar con ropa cuando todos allá afuera llevaban traje de baño.

—Tendríamos que entrar en el hotel para cambiarnos y sin los profesores dudo que sepamos qué hacer.

—Anna tiene razón —admitió Rapunzel.

Belle hizo caso omiso y sacó su maleta, la dejó sobre el capo cogiendo una toalla y su bikini, un hermoso conjunto color negro, sencillo, pero sin duda bastante sexy, una vez que lo llevara puesto sería difícil que alguien dejara de mirarla.

—Ten —dijo dándole la toalla a Jane —. Cúbreme.

En ese instante comenzó a desnudarse ahí mismo y su amiga apresuradamente se encargó de hacer lo que le había pedido, Rapunzel terminó ayudándola para que no pudieran verla por ningún lado. Sabían que Belle era muy impulsiva, pero no pensaron que se desvestiría en ese sitio tan a la ligera.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso aquí? —la riñó Jane una vez que hubo terminado.

Ella se limitó a echar su ropa en la maleta y volverla a dejar en su lugar.

—Yo estoy lista.

Las quedó mirando y al final todas terminaron por hacer lo mismo, aunque no sin algo de pudor, pero, a fin de cuentas, el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, sólo dos veces pasaron coches y se trataba de señoras por lo que no les importó.

Ya todas con sus trajes de baño se llevaron consigo un frasco de bloqueador solar, además de sus toallas. Bajaron a la playa cruzando el camino empedrado del hotel que terminaba en la arena donde uno que otro de sus compañeros ya se encontraba fisgoneando el lugar también. Después de todo, Rapunzel no era la única con carro que había decidido salir antes.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la pecosa.

Belle la miró con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Importa mucho?

Fue la primera en caminar y no dudaron en seguirla. Mientras caminaban iban buscando el mejor lugar para quedarse a pasar el rato, uno donde no hubiera niños ni tampoco exceso de personas, decía Belle esquivando a algunos chicos que, sin ocultarlo, las miraban con morbosidad.

Al final se refugiaron junto a una enorme roca que dejaba sombra suficiente para ocultarse si quisieran. Echaron sus toallas a la arena y se acomodaron mientras se ponían bloqueador.

Jane y Belle se ayudaron mutuamente como es lógico, y Rapunzel ayudó a Anna. Daba igual que al entrar al agua se les cayera, según el pronóstico, el sol no dudaría mucho, sería un día nublado y sin lluvias, ideal para salir sin temer al sol.

Ideal para Elsa, pensó la pecosa.

—Deberíamos haber traído una pelota, ya saben, para divertirnos —argumentó sentada sobre la toalla.

—¿Quién dijo que no la traje? —respondió Belle.

—¿Y dónde está? —inquirió Rapunzel.

—En el coche.

—Ah.

Se quedaron sentadas sin nada qué hacer viendo como la marea arrastraba algunas al centro del mar, nadaban adentrándose sin miedo, entre ellas la única que sabía nadar de manera tan perfecta era Jane, a causa de su padre que insistió en que aprendiera. Después Belle que, si bien no era experta, se defendía bastante bien; en tercer lugar Rapunzel y Anna por último, todo lo que sabía hacer ella era flotar, y eso gracias a Elsa.

—Vamos a nadar, chicas.

—Oh no, yo no puedo, Jane.

—¿Por qué no?

Tenía las piernas encogidas con sus brazos alrededor y miraba a la pecosa expectante, pues no tenía conocimiento de que no supiera nadar, ni siquiera Rapunzel era consciente de ello.

—No soy buena nadadora.

—En realidad, yo tampoco, así que pasó.

Jane hizo un puchero y luego miró a Belle esperando que al menos ella dijera que sí. La vio dudar, pero al final quizá sólo por no decepcionarla, aceptó.

Pronto estaban lo suficientemente lejos para perderse de la vista de sus amigas, en especial cuando se sumergieron al agua. Las observaron salir a tomar aire para luego ir contra las olas tratando de llegar a unas bollas que indicaban el final del camino que podían seguir.

—Aquí los chicos parecen más amistosos, ¿no crees? —dijo.

Mantenía la vista fija en un grupo de muchachos que jugaban juntos al fútbol, parecía difícil hacerlo en la arena, pero no se detuvieron en ningún momento, rivalizando unos contra otros de manera limpia. En cambio, en la escuela, esos mismos chicos parecían odiarse.

—Seguro que la escuela les fríe sus pocas neuronas.

—Es lo más seguro.

—¿Te resulta guapo alguno de ellos? —preguntó.

Los camiones de la escuela iban llegando y se acomodaban en fila india dejando salir a un grupo grande de estudiantes que querían salir corriendo a la playa, sin embargo, los profesores parecía que los retenían.

—En realidad no. ¿A ti sí?

Anna se quedó callada un segundo, Elsa bajaba del autobús cargando su maleta, siguiendo a sus maestros dentro del hotel sin mirar a ninguna otra parte, como si tuviera ya un rumbo fijo y no quisiera desviar su atención en cosas insignificantes.

Ese chico que había visto esa tarde junto a ella se le volvió a acercar. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad por su identidad.

—¿Anna?

—… No. No me parecen atractivos —dijo al fin —. Deberíamos ir a que nos den nuestras habitaciones.

Rapunzel miró por primera vez hacia la masa de gente que se conglomeraba dentro del edificio. No quería, pero sabía que una vez hecho, tendrían todo el día libre, no volverían a saber de los maestros hasta que fuera el momento de volver a casa.

—Vayamos. Belle y Jane nos alcanzaran después, si les hablamos ahora no nos van a escuchar.

La pecosa asintió y se levantaron dejando ahí sus cosas, no tardarían más de lo que los profesores necesitaran para el reparto de habitaciones.

Cuando llegaron la explicación iba como por la mitad, pero alcanzaron a escuchar lo importante. En cada recámara dormirían dos personas, no les importaba a quién eligieran siempre y cuando no fuera del sexo opuesto. De manera que se formó una fila donde dos personas pasaban con cada profesor a recibir una llave.

Anna pensó en Elsa, ella no tenía amigos y, aunque no sabía si querría estar con ella, tampoco podía pensar en ninguna otra persona con la que quisiera estar. Para su sorpresa, la platinada ya se encontraba formada al lado de una chica de cabello rojo intenso, lo llevaba suelto, y de su brazo derecho colgaba una pequeña maleta. A ella tampoco la había visto nunca, ¿es que acaso Elsa tenía más amigos de los que pensaba? ¿Cómo no los notó antes? ¿Por qué aparecían hasta ahora? ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos pelirrojos? ¿Serían hermanos?

—Tenemos que formarnos también, Anna.

—Sí… —dijo distraídamente.

Se formaron detrás de un par de chicos que hablaban sobre lo perfecto que hubiera sido poder dormir en el mismo cuarto que una chica.

—Estás viendo a Elsa —oyó decir a Rapunzel.

No tenía dudas de que era así, no fue una pregunta, eso había sido una afirmación.

—Me preocupaba que no tuviera con quien quedarse. Nunca la vi con amigos, y ahora de repente aparecen de la nada —le confió —. Sólo pensaba en lo extraño que resulta.

—¿Quieres saber quién es ella?

—¿Tú sabes? —La miró con extrañeza.

—Por supuesto. Está en nuestra clase, y en el mismo equipo que Elsa. Su nombre es Ariel Mars, lleva el segundo mejor promedio de la clase y es una persona muy tímida.

—¿Es amiga de Elsa?

—Hasta donde yo sé, ni siquiera suelen hablar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Le causaba cierta pereza hablar de personas que no conocía.

—Ah.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Anna pensó en ello, pero no pudo dar con la respuesta, le sonrió y no volvió a decir nada de Elsa, ni tampoco miró en su dirección. Pronto fueron ellas las siguientes, poco detrás iban Belle y Jane.

Por su lado, Elsa ya se dirigía a la habitación junto Ariel. Si bien nunca había hablado con ella, era de las pocas personas que toleraba, por eso cuando le pidió que compartieran cuarto, no lo dudó.

Les tocó el número 110 en uno de los pisos superiores, la vista era asombrosa desde ahí. Había una ventana que daba directo al mar, y mientras Ariel se quedaba de pie frente a ella observando, Elsa sólo podía preguntarse cuánto debió costarles esto, y entendía por qué tuvieron que pagar tanto.

—¿No es maravilloso? —le preguntó recostándose en una de las camas.

Frente a estas se alzaba un televisor pantalla plana sobre un mueble con DVD y algunos CD de películas a un lado. Un baño con regadera en la puerta contigua y el balcón.

No tenía cocina, pero había servicio a la habitación y ya estaba pagado.

—Sí, es lindo.

Ariel se levantó de nuevo poniéndose nerviosa.

—Disculpa, no te pregunté qué cama quieres.

—No me importa en cuál.

Hablar con Elsa era complicado, si quería tener una conversación real con ella tendría que poner su mayor esfuerzo para conseguirlo. Todo el año estuvo intentando hacerlo y nunca funcionó, pero ahora pasarían más tiempo juntas porque sólo había una llave.

La verdad es que la rubia platinada, sin saberlo, era el crush de Ariel. Le gustaba su inteligencia, su físico, hasta su actitud altanera, y a veces, ni siquiera sabía por qué le gustaba. Sin embargo, acercarse a ella era toda una hazaña, si lo intentabas simplemente pasaba de ti o te respondía de manera cortante, por eso cuando le pidió que compartieran habitación, se sorprendió tanto de que aceptara, pero estaba feliz.

Y ahora no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—¿Quieres salir a la playa?

Elsa miró a la ventana. El sol volvía a ocultarse y ya sólo se alcanzaban a ver unos cuantos rayos que las nubes dejaban escapar entre sus huecos.

—Sí, es buen momento —sonrió.

Ariel nunca la había visto sonreír, ahora se daba cuenta que era incluso más linda cuando lo hacía.

—Perfecto — dijo —. Sólo tenemos que cambiarnos.

Ella asintió y dejó que la pelirroja fuera la primera en entrar al baño para vestirse. Poco rato después llevaba un sencillo bikini color blanco, la parte baja tenía un nudo en moño, y la de arriba era en forma triangular, cubriendo lo suficiente, estaba desatada, aunque la estaba sosteniendo con las manos, pero necesitaba ayuda.

—Elsa… ¿Podrías? —pidió saliendo. No sin algo de vergüenza.

—Claro.

Se acercó a la espalda de la chica y le ató el bikini de manera que no fuera tan fácil deslizarlo si algún bromista le daba por querer tirar de él. En ningún momento notó los nervios de Ariel al sentir el tacto de sus manos en la piel.

Enseguida fue su turno y no tardó más de quince minutos en salir con el bikini puesto, un hermoso conjunto color azul con cintas cruzándose en algunas zonas de su abdomen. La pelirroja se quedó fascinada.

—Te queda increíble.

—Gracias —respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

Ambas tomaron sus cosas y salieron al vestíbulo donde se cruzaron con la mayor parte de la escuela. Lo chicos miraban descaradamente, pero Elsa parecía no darse cuenta, incluso aquellos a los que les caía mal la miraban. Tanto a ella como Ariel.

En la playa todos se divertían como para prestar atención, cosa que relajaba a la pelirroja, pasar desapercibida era lo suyo, y el único motivo por el que llevaba aquel bikini era que la platinada la notara, cosa que nunca hizo.

Tendieron sus toallas en el primer sitio libre que encontraron y Elsa se sentó dedicándose a ponerse bloqueador porque, si bien el sol no se veía, no quería decir que no pudiera quemar. Su piel era tan delicada que aumentar precauciones no era una idea descabellada.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Yo puedo.

Ariel se quedó callada observándola. Un repentino aire les tiró polvo encima y no pudo evitar mirar en esa dirección, un chico extendía una toalla a un lado de Elsa violentamente. Era su culpa que la arena volara hasta ellas.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —se quejó.

Él sonrió, pero no le hizo caso, en su lugar miró a la rubia cuando habló.

—Oh, lo siento, no he notado que estaban ahí.

—Esa no es manera correcta de llamar la atención de una chica —protestó Elsa.

—No noté que eras una chica.

Era evidente que buscaba molestarla, pero no se podía creer que tuviera el valor suficiente, normalmente nadie se metía con la platinada, y se sorprendió cuando notó la sonrisa en el rostro de Elsa.

—Supongo que venías a lucir tu feminidad con esa toalla ¿no?

—Bien jugado, Dagger.

—¿Acaso te crees el entrenador? —se burló refiriéndose a la manera en la que decía su apellido cuando estaba molesto.

—Hey —dijo el pelirrojo levantando las manos —. Ya ganaste.

Ambos sonrieron y él se sentó quitándole el frasco situado a un lado de sus piernas mientras ella acababa de ponerse el bloqueador.

Ariel no hacía más que mirar. La familiaridad con la que se trataban esos dos no era algo que se viera todos los días entre Elsa Dagger y cualquier ser humano.

—No lo estás haciendo bien, déjame a mí.

Se movió hasta quedar tras ella y comenzó a frotar su espalda sin recibir ni siquiera una mirada de odio, todo lo contrario, sonreía mientras se dejaba hacer.

Y la pelirroja no era la única conmocionada por la escena. Anna los veía desde lejos y no podía creer lo que sus ojos trataban de enfocar. Era ese chico de nuevo; no entendía cómo lograba acercarse tanto a ella sin que lo matara en el intento.

A pesar de ser hermanas, fuera de aquellas noches de tormenta, no la dejaba ni hablarle.

No valía la pena pensar en ello, Elsa tenía derecho a llevarse bien con quien quisiera, sólo le gustaría ser una de esas personas y no las otras a las que trataba mal. Enfocó su atención en Rapunzel que trataba de armar un castillo de arena como una niña pequeña. Sonrió.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

La rubia la miró y asintió. Hasta ahora el supuesto castillo no pasaba de ser una montaña de tierra con otros pequeños montículos a los lados.

—Tu castillo es tan triste —comentó arrodillándose frente a él.

—Yo creo que es un castillo abstracto —dijo alejándose un poco mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa.

Se soltaron a reír y rehicieron todo desde el principio. La marea comenzó a subir y el poco sol que había, estaba desapareciendo. Fue cuando decidieron dejar a medio terminar el castillo e ir a dar un paseo por la playa, simplemente caminando cerca de la orilla mientras el agua llegaba a duras penas a sus pies.

—Me gusta esta hora del día. Todos están más tranquilos.

—Quédate ahí —dijo Anna —. Te tomaré una foto.

Se alejó unos pasos y tomó la cámara que no había dejado ni siquiera en esos momentos pues pensaba que la playa era un lugar perfecto para sacar fotos preciosas, todo gracias a la luz y los reflejos del mar.

Rapunzel salió sonriendo en la fotografía, y bastó tomar una para captar lo que quería.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato, el cielo estaba ya iluminado sólo por las estrellas cuando tomaron el camino empedrado para volver al hotel.

Jane y Belle se colaron en la habitación de Rapunzel y Anna en mitad de la noche y terminaron haciendo una pijamada, fue lo más divertido que la pecosa hubiera hecho en toda su vida. Aunque estaba un poco nostálgica ya que no vio a su mejor amigo en todo el día.

Elsa se despertó a la mañana siguiente por culpa del sol que se coló por la ventana dándole en el rostro. Hizo una mueca incorporándose al tiempo que tallaba delicadamente sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Ariel seguía en su cama con el brazo colgando hasta tocar el suelo. No parecía que fuera a despertar pronto.

Se metió a bañar y cuando salió ya vestida con un hermoso vestido azul cielo, la chica se encontraba volteando al lado de la puerta, todavía en medio de un profundo sueño, así que tomó las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa de noche que separaba ambas camas y dejó una nota para cuando despertara: "Bajé a desayunar". Por suerte la habitación podía abrirse por dentro sin necesidad de la llave.

Llegó al vestíbulo y se sentó en el restaurante del hotel donde pidió el desayuno a un chico delgado de cabello y ojos cafés que le sonreía con simpatía. Ella le devolvió el gesto al entregarle la carta del menú, era el primero que no le mostraba una expresión de lujuria o enojo, sin embargo, era probable que fuera debido a que no la conocía. Seguramente tendría la misma opinión de ella que los demás.

No tardó más de diez minutos en regresar con su plato y dejarlo en la mesa para después volver a retirarse.

Comió con avidez el delicioso platillo que le trajo junto con la limonada. Estaba acostumbrada a la comida que su nana preparaba, pero podía decir con gusto que ambas estaban a la par.

Para cuando terminó notó al pelirrojo más fastidioso, de pie en la puerta del hotel, lo podía ver a través del ventanal que separaba el restaurante de la recepción. Se levantó dirigiéndose a él.

—¿Se te perdió tu virilidad, Hans?

El chico sonrió burlonamente sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Un rato sin mí y ya me extrañas.

—Oh cállate.

Eso lo hizo reír y la miró por primera vez. Hans era un idiota, a veces podía llegar a odiarlo, era sarcástico y te ofendía por cualquier cosa. Al principio sólo se alejaba de él, pero cuando comenzó a contestar sus mordaces comentarios, en ocasiones ridículos, se dio cuenta que no era tan malo, aunque claro, ni él ni ella iban por la vida diciéndose lo mucho que se agradaban, lo suyo eran las discusiones sin sentido.

—¿Dónde dejaste a tu compañera? ¿Ya la echaste de tu vida también?

—A quien debería echar es a ti.

—No puedes.

No añadió nada más y Elsa tampoco. Se quedaron viendo el amanecer y como algunos corrían ya hasta el mar.

—Buenos días, Elsa —saludó Ariel haciendo que ambos voltearan.

—Buenos días, Ariel.

—Parece que no puede estar sin ti —dijo el pelirrojo a lo que la chica lo miró con enfado.

Para cualquiera que no estaba acostumbrado a sus palabras, Hans podía llegar a sonar un poco cruel. Ella no dijo nada por no herir los sentimientos de Ariel, pero le había causado gracia.

—Yo sé porque —añadió sin embargo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Su compañera se puso pálida, casi tanto como ella misma y no dejaba de ver a Hans, asustada. Ariel se preguntaba cómo podría él saber algo de ella, en especial algo tan privado.

—No es por nada en especial…

—¿No será que querías estar cerca ahora que puedes?

Elsa lo miraba confundida.

—¿De qué hablas, Hans? Ariel y yo sólo dormimos en la misma habitación y ya.

—Así es —dijo ella, sin embargo, Hans no había terminado.

—Pero porque le gustas.

Elsa abrió mucho los ojos, Ariel se veía inquieta y asustada, como si no supiera si debía quedarse más tiempo o irse de ahí. No decía nada, su silencio hablaba por ella corroborando que lo dicho por el pelirrojo era verdad.

En ese momento la pecosa venía bajando las escaleras de dos en dos y Rapunzel iba tras ella igual de apurada. Se detuvo junto a los tres chicos sin ser consciente de la tensión, tenía cosas más importantes en la mente. Su amiga pasó de largo sin perder un instante rumbo al estacionamiento.

—Elsa, tenemos que irnos —dijo al llegar.

Ahora todos la miraban, olvidando momentáneamente el asunto anterior.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?

—¡Vámonos, es urgente!

Se notaba que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, así que se dejó guiar cuando esta la tomó de la mano halándole hasta la entrada principal donde Rapunzel ya las esperaba con el auto, sin contar que no quería afrontar los sentimientos de Ariel en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía cómo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Papá está en el hospital —dijo sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas salieran —. Tuvo un infarto.

Elsa se quedó pasmada. Su padre siempre fue un hombre fuerte, nunca se enfermaba y rara vez lo escuchaba quejarse por algo. Tampoco era tan mayor y su dieta era buena. ¿Cómo es que había pasado algo así? ¿Por qué nadie le avisó a ella?

Unos segundos después recordó el incidente del día anterior, un chico estaba jugando con otros y chocaron con ella logrando que tirara su teléfono al agua cuando sólo quería tener una foto del lugar. Malditos.

Rapunzel conducía lo más rápido que le era posible sin rebasar los límites, lograron llegar al hospital a medio día. Al menos era el suyo, estaba segura que ahí tendría que estar bien atendido.

Bajaron corriendo yendo hasta la recepcionista que se encontraba mirando seriamente las teclas de su computador.

—Disculpe, buscamos al director —dijo Anna.

—Lo siento, ahora no puede atenderlos —respondió sin levantar la vista.

Era evidente que no les había entendido. Elsa se paró frente a ella quitando a la pecosa del camino, era la única a la que podían reconocer, a pesar de que hacía muchos años que no iba.

—No está entendiendo, señora. Mi padre es Agnarr Dagger y nos avisaron que tuvo un infarto.

Al fin la señora ya entrada en años levantó la vista y abrió mucho los ojos, reconociendo en Elsa a esa pequeña que solía venir siempre con el director. Ese color de cabello y la piel tan pálida, era inconfundible.

—¡Elsa! Lo lamento, no sabía que eras tú. El señor se encuentra en la habitación número 5. Hace un rato que está fuera de peligro y ya despertó, pueden pasar a verlo.

Ella asintió y obedecieron las indicaciones. Excepto Rapunzel quien decidió quedarse a esperar en el vestíbulo. Anna fue la primera en entrar, Elsa se quedó un poco rezagada sin poder creer todavía que su padre estuviera en esa cama. Era difícil aceptarlo. Él sonreía ante los abrazos y besos de la pequeña, pero se veía débil y cansado.

No le gustó verlo así. Sin importar cuán enojada estuviera nunca querría que le pasara nada malo, no veía una vida donde no estuviera presente.

El doctor entró de repente y sonrió al verlo despierto, Elsa lo conocía, era muy amigo de su padre.

—Erick, ¿cómo me ves?

—Tengo malas noticias, Agnarr.

Él suspiró.

—Salgan de aquí, chicas.

—¡No! No quiero dejarte solo —dijo Anna aferrándose más a su pecho.

—Anna, ellos necesitan hablar —intervino Elsa de pronto.

La pecosa la miró con lágrimas en los ojos que limpió al instante y asintió. Besó la mejilla de su padre y siguió a su hermanastra hasta donde se encontraba Rapunzel que al verlas se levantó del sillón y fue al encuentro de la menor.

—¿Está bien tu papá?

—No lo sé —sollozó.

La abrazó con fuerza tratando de consolarla hasta que se soltó del agarré y sorbió por la nariz.

—Necesito aire.

Se fue por el pasillo con su amiga tras ella. Elsa las vio alejarse desde el sillón donde había estado antes Rapunzel.

Iban caminando sin detenerse hasta que dieron con una puerta cerrada, Anna había estado un par de veces ahí, sabía que en realidad no estaba cerrada así que la abrió y entraron cuando nadie veía. Un millón de escaleras las recibió, pero Anna pareció no fijarse mucho en cuántas eran así que la siguió.

Fueron a dar a la azotea, estaba completamente vacía y no había nadie vigilando.

Respiró profundo antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo. Era un cigarro y un encendedor, cosa que sorprendió a Rapunzel.

—Fumar hace daño.

—Sólo lo hago cuando de verdad lo necesito —respondió mientras lo encendía.

Dio una gran calada y exhaló. Todavía resbalaban algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas. No les hizo caso, se sentó dando la espalda a la puerta y su amiga la imitó.

—Tu padre… Estará bien.

—Eso espero —dijo cuando cayó otra lágrima en el suelo.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio hasta que Anna la miró.

—No le cuentes a nadie, por favor.

—No lo haré —prometió apretando suavemente su mano.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Con respecto al por qué se alejó de Kristoff de Elsa, pues en algún momento se tiene que saber, pero igual yo pienso que sólo fue cosa de "estamos creciendo y ya no coincidimos igual que antes". Rapunzel es un amor y lo seguirá demostrando como en esta ocasión, pero Anna igual sigue prestando atención a Elsa y eso no creo que cambie, pero sí se distrae más con sus nuevas amigas.

 **Runcatrun:** Igual no actualicé tan pronto, pero la voy a continuar a como dé lugar porque, como mencioné en la nota al principio, esta historia me gusta mucho, y creeme que lo mejor todavía ni se acerca.

 **Personita invitada:** ¡Aquí está la continuación! Y gracias por describirla así :3

 **miguel-puentedejesus:** Gracias por todos tus comentarios, me alegra que te esté gustando y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar todas las otras historias de ellas. Es muy lindo de tu parte, espero te siga gustando. Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Holaaaa!** Me tardé un poco, pero al final siempre vuelvo, ya saben.

En fin, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir, así que sólo disfruten la historia, veré si puedo traerles el siguiente capítulo a más tardar el fin de semana (Esta vez es en serio, ya está hecho, nada más falta editarlo), entonces, nos leemos pronto, personas.

A partir de ahora las cosas sólo pueden mejorar, ¿o no?

* * *

«¿Cómo está tu papá?».

«No lo sé, nos sacó de la habitación»

«Y tú sin querer reconciliarte con él».

Dejó el teléfono a un lado. No necesitaba que le recordaran algo que ya sabía, aunque agradecía que se preocupara por su situación en estos momentos. A estas alturas, era el único amigo que tenía, y también el único que necesitaba.

El doctor apareció por el pasillo diciéndole algo a la enfermera, Anna todavía no volvía de modo que tendría que ser ella sola quien recibiera las noticias.

Volteo a verla y ella se levantó como resorte, no mentiría diciendo que no le asustaba escucharlo, pero tendría que hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo está papá? —preguntó.

Sintió la palabra ajena a su boca, un sabor amargo recorrió su garganta apenas la hubo pronunciado, llevaba años sin decir eso con cariño o empatía siquiera. A pesar de que lo dijo sin pensar, ahora le daba vueltas en la mente preguntándose si esta era la única manera de que fuera amorosa, cuando sus seres queridos estaban al borde de la muerte.

—Sí. Deberías hablar con él.

—Yo… Preferiría que usted me explicara.

—Quiere verte, Elsa —le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa muy superficial, sus labios apenas se habían curvado.

No tuvo más remedio que asentir y dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraba Agnarr. Lo encontró recargado en la cabecera de la camilla viendo a la nada, incluso ahí parecía estar sano, seguía sin entender las posibilidades de que algo como un ataque le sucedieran a él.

— ¿Querías verme?

—Elsa —exclamó sonriendo y palmeando un lado de su camilla —. Siéntate a mi lado.

Ella no quiso llevarle la contra ahora y se acercó sentándose a una distancia prudente.

— ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

—Nada importante, pero quería explicártelo a ti ya que tienes un conocimiento un poco mayor sobre estas cosas.

Asintió dándole a entender que continuara.

—Tienen que ponerme un Bypass...

— ¿Qué? —Lo interrumpió —. Dijiste que estabas bien. ¡Eso no es estar bien, papá!

Él sonrió en lugar de ofenderse por la interrupción de su hija.

—Hace mucho que no me llamabas así.

Elsa enrojeció sin decir nada por un segundo. Se levantó y lo miró desde lejos con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada desafiante que usaba cada que algo no le gustaba.

—Y ahora corres el peligro de no volverlo a escuchar —se quejó.

—Es una cirugía sin riesgos, pequeña. Tengo a los mejores, confío en ellos, sin contar que la pondrán por la ingle, el peligro llega a ser mínimo.

Elsa suspiró, conocía bien el procedimiento. Lo leyó en uno de esos tantos libros de medicina que su padre guardaba en la oficina de su casa; no consistía en otra cosa más que hacer un injerto en la vena obstruida para que la sangre tuviera otro lugar por donde pasar.

Se oía sencillo, pero tampoco podía fiarse de que todo iba a salir bien, le asustaba que no fuera así, aunque no lo diría, seguro que su padre también temía, pero estaba en sus genes mentirles a otros para no preocuparlos.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy.

Eso sólo eran peores noticias, si no fuera tan grave no se darían tanta prisa, pero por otro lado quizá se debiera a que era el director y podía ponerse por delante de todos.

Tocaron la puerta y Elsa dejó de mirarlo para abrir, se trataba de Anna, tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro, parecía querer saltarle encima a su padre esperando que con eso todo estuviera bien.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, Anna.

Erick entró interrumpiendo la escena familiar. Venía acompañado de un camillero alto y delgado que esperaba tras él.

—Ya es hora.

— ¿Hora de qué? ¿Qué pasa, papá?

Elsa la tomó del brazo haciéndola a un lado para dejarle libre el paso a la camilla que el chico no dudó en tomar y comenzar a moverla rumbo a la sala de operaciones.

— ¿A dónde lo llevan, Elsa? —preguntó desesperada.

—Será algo rápido, cariño.

—Papá… —lo llamó Elsa. La camilla se detuvo un segundo mientras Agnarr la miraba —. Vayamos al club cuando salgas de aquí.

Sonrió, la primera sonrisa genuina que se dedicaban ambos desde hace varios años. Él asintió y terminaron por irse con ellas detrás quedándose en la sala de espera.

Rapunzel seguía ahí y Anna se sentó a su lado mientras esta trataba de consolarla abrazándola y susurrando cosas a su oído que hacían reír a la pelirroja de vez en cuando.

Elsa no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre no saliera de ese quirófano, se sorprendía de que el miedo y el arrepentimiento fueran más fuertes que la gratitud y el amor. En todo ese tiempo no se ocupó en imaginar una vida sin Agnarr, y ahora estaba ahí con el corazón al borde. Su empresa, su casa, su familia, todo lo que podría dejar atrás a medias era terrible.

Se acomodaba una y otra vez en el sillón donde permanecía sentada, viendo ir y venir a las enfermeras y médicos. Más de uno bajó su cabeza al verla, como si no quisieran enfrentar la pena en sus ojos por lo que estaba pasando con el director. Los odió por cobardes.

En un momento durante la espera Rapunzel se levantó y salió a contestar su celular dejándolas solas.

—Parece que son muy cercanas —le dijo la rubia platinada.

El comentario pareció sorprender Anna que no se esperaba una charla espontánea por parte de su hermanastra.

—No tanto en realidad, pero Rapunzel me ha demostrado ser una excelente amiga. Incluso sigue aquí en lugar de volver al paseo.

Elsa no respondió, sino que revisó su celular, tenía otro mensaje de Hans: «¿Cómo va todo, Els?».

El suspiró de Anna la hizo voltear a media respuesta.

— ¿Era verdad lo que le dijiste a papá?

—Sí.

—Imagino que querrás ir sólo con él —comentó esperanzada de que lo negara, aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones al respecto.

—Imaginas bien.

Bajó la vista. Debía haberlo sabido, ella jamás pasaría tiempo a su lado por voluntad propia.

Rapunzel venía de vuelta por el pasillo, todavía unos cuantos pasos lejos de su posición, los suficientes como para no escuchar lo que dijo la platinada después.

—Pero no me molestaría del todo si también vas.

Anna trataba inútilmente de ocultar una sonrisa cuando su amiga se sentó a su lado. Si se dio cuenta, no dijo nada al respecto, tampoco es que hubiera algo que decir.

—Eran Jane y Belle. Te mandan buenos deseos.

—Se los agradezco mucho.

El tiempo transcurrió verdaderamente lento para Elsa, a fin de cuentas, todo lo que tenía para entretenerse era su teléfono al que Hans enviaba textos cada cierto tiempo para molestarla.

Tenía que soportar verlas a ellas con esa intimidad compartida, esa que ella no tenía con nadie, quizá la tuvo con Kristoff en algún momento, pero fue hace tanto que a estas alturas apenas y le dirigía la palabra. Sentía algo de celos de su amistad, aunque eso no significa que quisiera ser mejor amiga de la pecosa, que al parecer era la única a la que le interesaba acercarse a ese hielo que tenía por corazón, según las habladurías de la gente en el instituto.

—Anna, Elsa —las llamó el médico.

Ambas acudieron rápidamente a su encuentro, Rapunzel se quedó de pie en su sitio, esperando.

— ¿Cómo está papá? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Todo salió bien, está en su habitación, descansando.

Las dos sonrieron y soltaron el aire que estuvieron conteniendo desde que escucharon sus nombres. Anna, sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a Erick y de paso a Elsa también. Sólo él respondió a su gesto de igual modo.

— ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?

—A decir verdad, me gustaría que estuviera alguna de ustedes con él cuando despierte.

Ellas se miraron sin saber bien qué decir, Anna quiso ofrecerse enseguida, pero con el repentino acercamiento que estaba demostrando Elsa pensó que quizá querría ser ella quien estuviera ahí y era justo después de tanto tiempo teniéndole rencor.

—Que sea Elsa quien esté ahí, yo esperaré a que despierte.

—Pero…

—Ve.

Elsa sonrió y asintió. Siguió al doctor hasta la habitación, apenas hubo entrado él desapareció. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama viendo dormir a su padre, parecía tan tranquilo que trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, se alegraba de que todo hubiera salido bien, sus manos dejaron de temblar como hace unas horas y ya no sentía esa inquietud oprimiendo su pecho.

«Todo está bien ahora» le dijo Elsa a Hans en su mensaje. La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

«No desperdicies esta oportunidad».

Tenía sentido, después de todo por poco pierde a su padre.

Estuvo ahí pensando en todo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Con esto ya no le quedaba el más mínimo rencor hacia Agnarr, pero faltaba una pieza suelta sobre el tema familiar. Su madre. ¿Debería también darle una oportunidad de regresar a su vida? ¿Debía esperar? ¿La dejaría irse así nada más? Si le ocurría algo similar, ¿pensaría igual sobre ella?

Prefería no comprobarlo. Pudo notar que la seguía queriendo, por supuesto que era así, se trataba de su madre, estuviera o no con ella siempre lo sería. Si dejaba que el tiempo pasara podía perderla y no le gustaría haberle negado la oportunidad de redimirse por sus acciones o al menos de explicarse.

Sí, eso iba hacer. La escucharía, pero si sus palabras no la convencían entonces la volvería a sacar.

Entró al baño, llevaba sin ir desde que volvieron de Playa Ancha y de eso iban ya unas ocho horas. Había oscurecido, aunque ahí dentro eso se notaba sólo por la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de su padre.

Se lavó la cara dejando que el agua fría calmara su inseguridad. Le daba miedo efectuar la llamada que la acercaría a su madre de nuevo. Pero tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, por ahora lo importante era esperar a que su papá despertara.

Se miró en el espejo una última vez suspirando.

—Cálmate, tenemos otras prioridades ahora.

Salió a donde descansaba su padre, se removía entre las sabanas. Lo vio levantar la cabeza y se acercó para escuchar lo que trataba de decir.

— ¿Y mi pollo?

Frunció el ceño, era evidente que seguía bajo los efectos de la anestesia, lo vio quedarse dormido otra vez.

Fue así unas tres veces más hasta que al fin despertó en un estado de consciencia normal. Se acomodó en el respaldo y le sonrió.

—Hola, hija.

—Hola, papá —respondió ella del mismo modo.

—Te dije que todo saldría bien.

—Ahora voy a tener que ir con ustedes al club. De haber sabido no prometo nada.

Agnarr soltó una carcajada, sabía por su expresión que estaba bromeando, le gustaba la idea de ellos dos hablando así, reparando ese vínculo roto hace tanto tiempo por culpa de su ineptitud. Y su hija lo perdonaba después de padecer un infarto. Bonito par.

—Eres mi orgullo, Elsa. Tú y Anna son especiales a su manera.

—No necesitas decir nada ahora. Descansa.

— ¿Por qué no le hablas a Anna?

Elsa asintió y fue a buscar a su hermanastra.

Pasaron el resto de la estadía en el hospital en el cuarto de su padre por lo que Rapunzel terminó yéndose a casa, no sin antes decirle a la pecosa que le avisara cómo iban las cosas.

No se separaron de él en ningún momento, y poco tiempo después lo dieron de alta, al llegar los sirvientes los recibieron con efusividad, dándole a comer su plato favorito, cuidando todas las cosas que le tenían prohibidas por el momento.

Estuvo en cama todo el tiempo. A pesar de ser médico y saber que debía guardar reposo le gustaba levantarse un rato, siendo regañado de inmediato por cualquier persona que lo alcanzara a ver.

El lunes las chicas reanudaron sus actividades escolares no sin antes encargar a Gerda que lo mantuviera vigilado, cosa que ella prometió hacer sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran.

Elsa seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de su madre, no se percató de que Ariel la esperaba a un lado del edificio hasta que escuchó que la llamaban.

Se tensó. Olvidó por completo que tenía una conversación pendiente con la pelirroja. No quería herirla, pero lo mejor era ser clara desde el principio, de modo que se acercó y caminaron sin decir palabra hasta una parte alejada del resto, donde los algunos árboles las ocultaban de la vista de la multitud.

—Veras —empezó Ariel —. Este fin de semana ya no volviste a la playa. Al principio estaba muy aliviada porque tenía miedo de tu reacción y pensé que esconderme de ti sería lo mejor, pero mi amiga me convenció de que al menos hablara contigo y que intentara acercarme a ti, ahora que ya sabías mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Notó como jugueteaba con sus manos de manera nerviosa. Sentía mucho herirla de esta forma, pero no quería que el problema empeorara.

—Ariel, no lo intentes. A decir verdad, no quiero que te vuelvas acercar a mí —dijo —. Yo no soy… Ese tipo de persona.

La chica trataba de contener las lágrimas, quizá no tanto por el rechazo porque ya lo esperaba, pero la forma en la que lo dijo la lastimó, tanto que sintió la necesidad de hacer lo mismo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué nadie se te acerca. De verdad tienes corazón de hielo.

Vio caer una lágrima de sus ojos antes de que pasara a su lado, empujándola con el hombro. Estaba herida y quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, lo entendía.

No se molestó con ella, tan sólo se dirigió al aula donde estaba a punto de empezar su primera clase con un maestro que no aceptaba retrasos, llegó por poco y tomó asiento notando que Ariel no estaba en clase, y su amiga la miraba como si quisiera matarla. Decidió no darle importancia, tenía demasiados líos como para meterse en uno más.

Esperó con ansias que llegara la hora de nadar, todo el día tamborileaba el lápiz en el banco esperando impaciente. Siempre prestando atención, por supuesto, pero apenas escuchó el timbre salió casi volando, fue la primera en aparecer en el club y se vistió con euforia apenas contenida, algo inusual en ella, sin embargo, después de tantas cosas procesándose en su mente, sólo quería acallar todo estando bajo el agua.

Una vez que tocaron el silbato y saltó al agua todo desapareció, sólo existía ella nadando a una meta en específico tan veloz que fue imposible seguirle el paso. Sus compañeras quedaron atrás desde el principio y no hubo modo en que se recuperaran, Elsa había llegado primero de nuevo, rompiendo por pocos segundos su récord anterior.

A veces los problemas no eran más que estimuladores para sus prácticas.

Salió del agua recuperando la respiración y quitándose el gorro y los goggles, sabía que era su última vuelta por hoy, no loa iba a necesitar ya.

—Ve a casa, Mars. Cuando tengas ganas de esforzarte, te espero aquí.

El entrenador reñía con Ariel, al parecer la chica era todo lo contrario a ella, se había retrasado a tal punto de ni siquiera alcanzar el tiempo mínimo en el que debían dar la vuelta. La compadecía, después de todo probablemente fuera su culpa, pero si no podía arreglar sola sus problemas eso era asunto suyo.

Vio a su hermanastra acercarse con la cámara e incluso fue consciente de un par de disparos que dio antes de llegar.

—Hola, Elsa. ¡Has estado fantástica!

—Sólo fue un entrenamiento más —respondió con modestia.

No lo decía de forma altanera como quien sabe que es bueno y aun así lo niega, ella sabía que en las nacionales se enfrentarían a un nivel completamente diferente, los podrían hacer polvo si no se preparaban bien, por eso el entrenador estaba siendo tan exigente en los últimos meses.

—Seguro que ganaran en la competencia —dijo siguiéndola a los vestidores.

Las prácticas habían concluido, pero Elsa siempre era la primera en retirarse y vestirse, para cuando las demás entraban ella ya debía salir.

—Eso si todas mejoran en el último mes que nos queda.

— ¿No confías en tu equipo? —preguntó en un susurro esperando que las compañeras de Elsa no se sintieran ofendidas con su posible respuesta.

—No confío en nadie, Anna —dijo deteniéndose en la puerta —. Si me permites, quiero privacidad mientras me cambio.

Esa noche en casa fue la primera vez en años que cenaban los tres juntos, Agnarr encabezando la mesa y sus hijas a los lados. No podía ser más feliz, le agradecía un poco a su infarto por suceder, al menos había logrado algo que él no pudo conseguir en mucho tiempo; reunir a su familia.

Gerda también parecía alegre por la escena, lo demostró cuando sirvió la comida, la sonrisa que formó al ver a su niña ahí la delató.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en la escuela?

—Fantástico, papá. Yo tomé muchas fotos hoy y las clases pasaron volando.

—Yo me preparo para las nacionales.

— ¡Y rompió su récord! —exclamó la más pequeña.

Agnarr asintió sorprendido.

—Eso es increíble, Elsa. No cabe duda de que ganarás en la competencia.

—Probablemente venza en estilo libre, pero dudo que ganemos en relevos.

—Debes tener más fe en tu equipo —respondió el hombre llevándose un gran trozo de comida a la boca.

—Es lo que yo le dije.

Elsa bufó, no creía que ellos merecieran su confianza, después de todo no demostraban sus habilidades como era debido, pero prefirió no decir nada para no amargar el momento.

— ¿Qué les parece si mañana nos vamos al club?

—Todavía no debes salir —dijo la rubia tajante.

—Elsa tiene razón, papá.

— ¡Ah! ¿Quién es el padre aquí? Yo digo que vayamos mañana. No se preocupen por mí, yo voy a estar bien.

—No.

—Kai nos llevará, no voy a conducir.

En este instante daba la impresión de que los papeles se habían cruzado, Anna reía viendo como su padre trataba de convencer a su hija de que lo dejara salir de casa y se divirtieran juntos.

—Lo prometiste.

— ¡Bien! Pero Kai nos llevara y no te moverás del lugar donde nos instalemos.

—Trato hecho —Sonrió.

Así fue como a la mañana siguiente irían al club una vez que terminaran sus clases. Anna se la pasó ansiosa, en cambio Elsa estaba tranquila, seguía pensando que no era buen momento para ir, pero su papá era muy insistente cuando se lo proponía y estaba claro que no quería pasar más días encerrado en casa.

Ese día Anna no vio a Rapunzel ni a Kristoff, pero les mandó un mensaje a ambos para avisar que no podrían reunirse, tampoco usó mucho su cámara porque su cabeza estaba en otra parte, totalmente abstraída en lo que haría al salir.

Kai pasó puntual por las chicas, cuando entraron su padre ya iba dentro y les sonrió. Al parecer se encargó el mismo de poner en la maleta lo que usarían. No le gustaba mucho la idea de padre rebuscando en sus cajones, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Ya has aprendido a nadar, Anna? —preguntó su padre.

La más pequeña sonrió nerviosamente recordando aquel día en que fue a nadar con Elsa a mitad de la noche y esta logró hacerla flotar, pero después de eso no habían vuelto hacerlo, de manera que no lo dominaba.

—No realmente, sólo floto.

—Bueno, ese es el primer paso.

Elsa permaneció callada a menos de que se le preguntara algo directamente a ella, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, ese día tantas cosas daban vuelta en su mente que no le era posible enfocarse en una sola. No tardaron mucho en llegar y ella fue directo al agua mientras Agnarr y Anna se acomodaban en una de las mesas a la orilla de esta. Pidieron algo de comer y esperaron viendo la gracia que tenía la hermana mayor al nadar.

Su padre estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de ella, la manera en la que se cuidaba por sí misma y como ignoraba o enfrentaba a todo aquel que la molestara, eso era algo que un líder sabría hacer, por eso deseaba que fuera la siguiente en la línea de mando del hospital. Esperaba poder convencerla de que se interesara de nuevo.

—Elsa es muy buena en todo lo que hace, ¿no es cierto? —comentó Anna.

Agnarr miró su plato que un camarero acababa de dejar frente a él y sonrió salivando por lo apetecible que se veía.

—Sí, ella suele querer ser la mejor en todo lo que se le cruce en el camino —dijo enroscando una tira de espagueti en el tenedor —. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, es igual que su madre. No se detiene ante nada.

Anna dejó de mirar a su hermanastra para ver su plato y luego cambiar la atención a su padre que comía copiosamente.

— ¿Realmente es tan asombrosa su madre?

Él la miró arrepentido por haber tocado el tema, no le gustaba mucho hablar de Iduna. El amor que le tuvo en algún momento fue desapareciendo cuando dejó a su hija sola, sin una sola visita ni al mes ni al año, eso destruyó el afecto que le había tenido porque el hecho de enamorarse de alguien más era algo comprensible, a él también le sucedió, pero no puedes abandonar a una personita que confía en ti.

—Lo era —dijo, sin embargo, recordando que cuando la conoció, lo que más le gustaba era su temple y esa forma que tenía de encarar a todo el mundo, como si estuviera en guerra con cualquier ser vivo.

Elsa había salido del agua por lo que ya ninguno dijo nada, los tres se dedicaron a comer en silencio, pero no uno incómodo como antes sino relajado, uno en el que no te molestaba participar.

Elsa escurría de pies a cabeza, las gotas de agua se veían bien resbalando por toda su blanca piel y por su cabello platinado que gracias al agua resplandecía con la luz del sol. Su padre le había llevado el traje de bajo de cuerpo completo, nada que ver con lo que llevaba puesto hace unos días en Playa Ancha.

Anna sacó su cámara cuando hubo terminado de comer.

— ¿Nos tomamos una foto?

— ¡Por supuesto! Me encanta que mi hija sea tan buena en eso.

La platinada no estaba muy feliz con la idea, pero tampoco se negó e incluso trató de sonreír a la cámara cuando la pecosa la alzó al aire preparada para dar clic.

Pasaron el día entre comidas, nado y algunos otros deportes que la pelirroja quiso probar y Elsa se vio arrastrada a ellos contra su voluntad pues eran cosas que no podías hacer solo, Agnarr estaba indispuesto, así que no le quedaba más. No lo iba a admitir, pero fue divertido y retador, algo que de verdad logró disfrutar, aunque al final terminara adolorida gracias al fuerte sol que reinaba en esos momentos. Para cuando llegaron a casa la piel le ardía y sabía, por ocasiones anteriores, que esas quemaduras no la dejarían dormir a menos de que untara crema en todas las áreas afectadas.

Eso hacía, sentada en su cama y teniendo el sumo cuidado para no restregarse o se lastimaría más, cuando pensó de nuevo en la tarjeta de su madre resguardada en un cajón de su cómoda, ni siquiera tenía un motivo para guardarla, pero no lo pudo evitar y ahora, después de que ya la casa estaba silenciosa, ya que Anna había terminado tan cansada que se quedó dormida al instante y Agnarr debía estar en cama todavía, la tarjeta parecía retumbar y hacer ruido esperando ser oída.

Sacudió la cabeza negando.

—Te estás volviendo loca, Elsa.

Terminó levantándose y fue hasta ella, sus latidos martilleaban hasta el punto de escucharlos dentro de su cabeza, sus manos temblaban cuando la tomaron junto al teléfono. Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama decidiendo si era un buen momento, después de todo pasaban de las diez de la noche, tal vez ya estuviera dormida, pero si no llamaba ahora, era probable que no lo volviera a intentar nunca más y entonces perdería la oportunidad de escuchar su explicación. Y eso era algo que realmente quería saber.

Marcó el número con rapidez y presionó llamar de inmediato, antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse. Entre cada timbrazo sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba más, quizás esta vez fuera ella quien tuviera el infarto.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó la voz de su madre al cuarto tono.

Elsa no respondió, debió pensar en lo que diría antes de marcar, pero ahora era demasiado tarde y no sabía bien cómo saludarla, ¿y es que acaso debía hacerlo? ¿Se merecía tan siquiera un saludo? ¿Cómo empezar este tipo de conversaciones que en realidad no quieres hacer?

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —volvió a preguntar.

—Soy Elsa —decidió decir por fin.

Ahora el silencio fue del otro lado, al parecer la había tomado por sorpresa, quizá nunca pensó que realmente iba a buscarla. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

— ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Por supuesto que sí —Después de un segundo añadió —: Tal vez no debí llamar.

— ¡No! Espera, sólo me sorprendió, pero háblame, ¿llamaste por algo en especial? ¿Te pasó algo?

—Estoy bien, pero tenemos que hablar.

—Entiendo.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **miguel-puentedejesus:** Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando, espero que las cosas de los siguientes capítulos también te agraden.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Tranquila, su padre está bien ahora. Y ya pronto se viene lo mejor :D

 **RuncatRun:** Bueno, bueno, no la regañes, este Hans no es tan mala persona como parece. Creo que lo que le pasó a su padre ya le comenzó a descongelar el corazón, maybe. Aww, te prometo que para el próximo capítulo no hay que esperar tanto. ¡Está muy bueno! y no es porque yo lo haya escrito xD


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Holi, personas!**

 **HAY NUEVO CAPÍTULO. Lo que es obvio, ¿verdad? Lo estoy publicando, o sea.**

 **Disfrutenlo mucho, mucho, así como yo cuando lo escribí y disfruten ese momento Elsanna, aunque sea sólo como hermanas en esta ocasión.**

* * *

— ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada, mi niña? —preguntó Gerda al ver a Elsa.

La platinada había intentado pasar inadvertida para no tener que dar explicaciones, pero por lo visto al ama de llaves no se le escapaba una, y con lo cerca que estuvo de salir sin ser vista.

Nunca le mentía a su nana, no quería empezar ahora, pero tampoco quería hablar mucho de eso, sabía que ni siquiera a ella le agradaba Iduna, y quizá de contarle sólo lograra preocuparla o amargarle el día, sin contar que tal vez su intento fuera inútil. Si no tocaba el tema nadie preguntaría como le fue y en caso de que no acabaran bien podría fingir que nada pasó.

—No es nada importante, nana. Trataré de no tardar tanto.

— ¿Tu padre ya lo sabe? —decía al tiempo que secaba las manos en su delantal.

—En realidad no, y preferiría no tener que decirle.

Gerda arrugó las cejas, ahora que se estaban reconciliando Elsa salía sólo con el permiso de Agnarr, incluso cuando seguían peleados no iba a ningún lado sin su autorización, por eso le resultó tan sorpresivo que no quisiera avisarle, pero por otro lado, estaba en esa edad donde los jóvenes se vuelven rebeldes, quizá fuera eso.

—Sabes que al señor no le gusta que salgan sin avisar, Elsa.

—Lo sé, pero de verdad que no tardo. Por favor, guárdame este secreto, nana.

—Ay niña, yo no…

— ¡Por favor! —suplicó.

El pobre y amable corazón de la señora no pudo negarle nada, después de todo esa chiquilla era como una hija para ella y seguro tenía sus motivos para no querer decir a dónde iría, confiaba lo suficiente en el criterio de la muchacha como para saber que cualquier cosa que estuviera por hacer, no sería nada malo.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes tanto. Mira que tu padre dijo que hoy volvería temprano del trabajo.

—Lo sé y sigo pensando que no debería trabajar todavía, pero es tan terco —Suspiró.

Gerda sonrió pensando que ella era exactamente igual al señor, aunque a veces no se diera cuenta.

—Suerte, niña.

—Nos vemos, nana.

Cuando al fin logró salir de la casa dio un largo respiro y tomó un taxi hasta el café dónde se citó con su madre. Justamente aceptó verse con ella en un café para no incomodar a nadie en casa y si no le era suficiente con la explicación que diera su madre no le gustaría que los demás supieran siquiera que la buscó. Esa mujer no pasaría su casa hasta que decidiera si merecía estar en su vida nuevamente o no.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada y la encontró en una mesa en la orilla derecha bebiendo una taza de lo que supuso era café, le daba la impresión de que la taza se removía en sus manos más de la cuenta y la tranquilizó un poco saber que al menos no era la única nerviosa por aquella cita.

Respiró profundo por cuarta vez aquella mañana y se acercó a la mesa. Tuvo que pararse frente a ella para que su madre se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

La mujer la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y se levantó sin saber muy bien cómo saludarla puesto que le daba la impresión de que un abrazo no sería lo indicado. Elsa extendió su mano facilitándole la decisión.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos.

— ¿Qué va a ordenar? —preguntó una mesera interrumpiendo su silencio.

—Café frío, con leche descremada y dos de azúcar, por favor —dijo dándole su mejor sonrisa.

La chica asintió y se retiró dejándolas a solas nuevamente. Elsa no quiso permanecer más tiempo así, de modo que decidió abordar el tema cuanto antes porque al mal tiempo hay que darle prisa.

—Dijiste que si algún día quería escuchar la explicación de por qué me abandonaste podía llamarte.

—Eso dije —asintió —. Y me alegra que quieras escucharme.

Sorbió del café mientras seguía paseando la mirada entre su hija y la taza.

—Será mejor que empieces antes de que me arrepienta y me vaya.

La muchacha que le tomó la orden regresó con su café y volvió a marcharse. Elsa tomó un trago esperando que Iduna comenzara de una vez con su relato.

—Cuando me fui de la casa para vivir con Hammer traté de ir a verte, de hablar contigo, pero estabas tan enojada que no quisiste ni verme y Agnarr tampoco quería que yo estuviera en su casa —rio amargamente —. A pesar de que no tenía la moral para decirme nada al respecto.

Supuso que el nombre mencionado debía ser el de su actual pareja, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado y, honestamente, hablarle de él no mejoraba nada, aunque por el momento había cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse así que lo dejó pasar.

—No recuerdo eso —dijo ignorando el último comentario.

—Eras muy pequeña.

Ninguna parecía querer mirar a la otra y permanecían con la cabeza gacha mirando su café, pero sin perder detalle de lo que se decían, atentas a cada palabra. Iduna esperando que su hija entendiera y Elsa buscando cualquier excusa para echarle en cara que ella tenía razón.

» Un mes después le ofrecieron un gran puesto fuera del país a Hammer y quería que yo fuera con él. No quería dejarte, de modo que volví a la casa y te pedí que me acompañaras, pero tú te negaste y me arrojaste tu muñeca cocinera.

— ¿Hice eso? —preguntó esta vez levantando la mirada.

Ella recordaba muchas cosas de su infancia, pero sin duda no algo como lo que su madre decía y no podía evitar pensar que quizá le estuviera mintiendo, después de todo, pasaron tan poco tiempo juntas que nada le aseguraba que fuera una persona sincera.

—Sí, me dejaste una cicatriz —dijo levantando su flequillo dejando a la vista una marca que debía de llevar ya varios años ahí —, pero si no quieres creerme a mí pregúntale a Gerda. Ella lo vio todo.

Su nana nunca lo mencionó.

Se mordió el labio y jugueteó con los dedos sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, aunque sus dudas duraron poco.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿Por eso te diste por vencida conmigo y decidiste no volver a verme?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Traté de volver a verte, pero tu padre me dijo que no querías verme y que te diera tiempo. Así que pensé que cuando volviéramos de Alemania Hammer y yo, ya estarías más dispuesta a escucharme. Nunca pensé que nos quedaríamos tanto —Suspiró con una expresión tan triste —. Lamento no haberte llamado, Elsa, de verdad lo siento mucho. Pero te juro que al llegar lo primero que hice fue buscarte.

Su madre tomó la mano que tenía extendida sobre la mesa, sin embargo, ella no se sentía lista todavía para simplemente echarse a sus brazos, de modo que la apartó.

—Necesito pensar.

—Lo entiendo, no te voy presionar, pero si me necesitas siempre puedes contar conmigo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Elsa levantándose del asiento y sacando dinero de su bolsa.

—No, por favor, déjame invitar a mí —pidió su madre.

Elsa dudó, pero al final decidió darle la primera oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por ella y asintió. No supo cómo despedirse así que se marchó sin decirle nada.

Decidió hablar con la única persona que estaría dispuesta a escucharla sin darle reclamos ni meterse tanto en el asunto.

Le mandó un mensaje diciendo que iría a su casa porque estaba alterada y no le gustaría que su nana la viera de ese modo y mucho menos Anna porque se la pasaría haciendo preguntas y lo único que conseguiría es ponerla más tensa y estresada.

Tomó un segundo taxi esta vez dirigiéndose a casa de su amigo, Hans seguro que sabría cómo distraerla o al menos la haría enojar lo suficiente para que olvidara momentáneamente el asunto, después de todo por alguna razón siempre lograba hacerla ver cosas que se le escapaban.

El pelirrojo la recibió en short y playera sin mangas con el cabello alborotado, al parecer despertar a medio día era muy temprano para él cuando era fin de semana.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ni siquiera puedes esperar al lunes para verme?

—Hazte a un lado y déjame pasar.

Él no se movió, pero ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Oh Elsa, ¿qué diría tu padre si te viera entrando a la casa de un chico que vive solo?

Esta rodó los ojos, pero sonrió y lo empujó pasando por su lado y viendo el desastre que tenía por todos lados.

—Eres un asco, Hans.

—Es sólo un pequeño desorden, no exageres —dijo yendo a la cocina.

Elsa se dejó caer en el sofá libre de ropa o restos de comida y dejó la bolsa en sus piernas por miedo a que se ensuciara de alguna porquería en el piso o en los muebles.

El chico regresó con una botella de tequila y dos vasitos que dejó sobre la mesa de centro tirando al piso la ropa del sillón para poder sentarse frente a la rubia platinada.

Supuso que el alcohol haría falta cuando vio su expresión en la puerta, parecía nerviosa o asustada, quizá con tantas cosas en la cabeza que le estaría siendo muy difícil enfocarse en una sola.

—Yo no bebo.

—Hoy sí lo haces —dijo sirviendo el líquido en ambos vasos.

Elsa lo miró hastiada, sin embargo, trató de beberlo sintiendo ese sabor tan fuerte quemando su garganta. Hizo muecas y tosió incluso antes de terminarlo.

—Vaya, de verdad que no sabes beber —comentó él pasándose como agua el trago.

Sirvió otros dos vasos ante la cara de asco de su amiga.

—No quiero más.

Él no hizo caso a sus palabras y dejó el vaso frente a ella.

—Cuéntame qué te sucedió.

Se quedó callada un segundo contemplando el tequila, de un segundo a otro ya lo había desaparecido del mismo modo que él sólo que con menos genialidad.

—Hablé con mi madre —dijo, al fin y procedió a relatarle toda la historia.

Le contó de todo lo que ella había dicho y de las dudas que tenía acerca de la veracidad en sus palabras y del miedo que le daba comprobar si era cierto todo aquello porque, de ser así, todo este tiempo odiándola habría sido injustificado, aunque no del todo considerando que al irse no se contactó en ningún momento, pero la diferencia es que ahora quizá sí había intentado acercarse y al no recordarlo la alejó más.

Hans no sabía qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor así que simplemente trató de ver el lado bueno y continuó sirviendo vaso tras vaso de alcohol. Elsa ya no se quejaba ni se negaba a beber, lo tomaba con la misma facilidad que él mientras sus mejillas iban tornándose carmesí.

En casa el ama de llaves miraba constantemente la puerta esperando que su niña volviera antes que el padre, pero para su desgracia las horas pasaron hasta que la primera estrella apareció en el cielo y Agnarr llegó del trabajo a hora temprana, justo a tiempo para la cena que solía compartir con sus dos hijas.

Anna apareció enseguida dándole la bienvenida con un efusivo abrazo y Gerda se escondió en la cocina ocupándose de la comida para que no se le preguntara nada acerca del paradero de la hija mayor, comenzaba a sentir culpa por no haber preguntado dónde estaría y simplemente limitarse a asegurar que guardaría su secreto respecto a la salida. Si le llegaba a pasar algo malo por su descuido no se lo perdonaría ni ella ni Agnarr.

Llegaron las nueve de la noche y el único lugar vacío en la mesa era el de Elsa por lo que cuando el ama de llaves apareció con la comida le impidió que se fuera.

— ¿Podrías decir a Elsa que baje?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la pecosa habló.

—Ella no está, papá. Fui a buscarla hace rato y su habitación está vacía, pensé que te había pedido permiso para salir.

Agnarr se rascó la barbilla, pensativo, recordando si quizá le había avisado y él, en sus asuntos, terminó olvidándolo.

—No. No me dijo nada, ¿a ti sí? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Gerda que seguía de pie sin decir nada.

—Sí… Me dijo que estaría con una amiga —mintió —. Ya no debe tardar.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Tengo que recordarle que debe pedir permiso y no sólo avisar —dijo para sí mismo —. Puedes retirarte.

La mujer asintió y llegando a la cocina lo primero que hizo fue marcar el número de la platinada, pero la llamada saltó a buzón de inmediato comenzando a preocuparla pues no solía llevar el celular sin carga y siempre se comunicaba, ella era una buena niña y estaba consciente de todas las reglas de su casa, nunca las cuestionaba y se limitaba en acatarlas.

Sentía la necesidad de correr al comedor y contarle toda la verdad al señor, pero no se atrevía. Decidió que esperaría sólo un rato más y si no aparecía le diría la verdad.

Elsa llegó una hora después encontrando a su nana en el sofá, le pareció extraño puesto que solía dormirse temprano, pero decidió no darle importancia e iba a pasar de largo cuando escuchó su voz, sobresaltándose.

—Elsa.

—Nana, no hagas eso —dijo volteando a verla.

— ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? Tuve que mentirle a tu padre para que no hiciera un escándalo —la regañó.

La chica se había dado una ducha en casa de Hans, además de tomarse un tiempo para que el alcohol se fuera de su cuerpo y llevaba un chicle de menta para tratar de enmascarar el olor, sin embargo, los efectos que vienen después, como ese horrible malestar estomacal y el dolor de cabeza seguían ahí haciendo que cada palabra del ama de llaves le fuera muy dolorosa. Trató de disimular y lo hizo casi a la perfección, cualquier otra persona habría pasado por alto su desliz con el alcohol ya que no lo notaría, pero Gerda no era cualquiera.

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo? —le preguntó de súbito.

—Nana…

—Dime la verdad —advirtió.

—Sólo un poco.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Elsa? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo y mucho menos a tu edad.

— ¡Lo sé, nana! —dijo algo exasperada, pero sin levantar la voz.

Se sentó en el sillón y al ver su expresión, el ama de llaves hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿Es verdad que mamá trató de hablar conmigo poco después de irse de la casa?

Gerda se quedó callada un momento, de inmediato supo que había estado hablando con la señora Iduna.

— ¿Ella te dio alcohol?

—Por favor, respóndeme…

La mujer suspiró con pesar y asintió.

—Es verdad, tú no querías saber nada de ella y tu padre le dijo que te diera tiempo.

Elsa lloró. Era cierto, estuvo rechazando a su madre y odiándola cuando la única culpable era ella. Nunca hubiera aceptado irse con ellos, pero al menos hubiera podido escuchar.

Era tan terca que no escuchó a su padre, ahora también había estado equivocada sobre su madre.

Su nana la abrazó y se quedó con ella hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando por fin cesaron las lágrimas y Elsa comenzaba a dormitar en su regazo. Se incorporaron y la acompañó hasta su habitación donde se encerró y siguió llorando un rato más antes de quedarse dormida sin molestarse en cambiar su ropa por el pijama.

Al día siguiente decidió quedarse en cama, después de todo era domingo y no tenía nada qué hacer ni ganas de inventarse algo. Recibió un mensaje de Hans.

«¿Cómo estás, Els?»

No lo respondió. Dejó el celular en la cama y se dio vuelta envuelta entre las cobijas, fijando su vista en la ventana que Gerda abrió esa mañana argumentando que necesitaba entrar algo de aire a ese lugar o resultaría asfixiante.

Anna iba subiendo las escaleras junto a Kristoff, ambos desayunaron junto al padre de las chicas antes de que se fuera a trabajar, no sin antes advertirle al rubio que Gerda los tendría vigilados. Como ella no quería estar vigilada decidió que sacaría su cámara y se irían a dar una vuelta para tomar fotos.

Cuando pasaron junto a la puerta de Elsa se quedó mirando por un segundo antes de entrar en su propia habitación.

—No he visto a Elsa hoy —comentó el chico de pie al lado de la cama.

—Yo tampoco…

La pelirroja apenas había tomado su cámara y la sostenía distraídamente mientras pensaba en su hermanastra. Ayer no estuvo en la cena y hoy tampoco la vio en todo el desayuno. No era algo normal en ella dormir hasta tarde, de modo que suponía que despierta sí debía estar.

— ¿No deberías ir a verla mejor? En lugar de salir, ya sabes, quizá necesita de alguien.

Anna suspiró.

—Si es así, desde luego que no es a mí a quién necesita.

Kristoff entendió enseguida a lo que se refería y prefirió no decir nada. Salieron al pasillo topándose con Gerda quien llevaba una charola con comida, seguramente para Elsa.

Bajaron, todavía escuchando a sus espaldas el golpeteo en la puerta, pero lo que no se oía era una respuesta. En unos minutos estaban fuera y caminaban sin rumbo observando todo en los alrededores. En especial Anna que no dejaba de tomar fotografías a diestra y siniestra sin importar si el blanco era una persona, un animal o una simple planta.

— ¿No te parece que son demasiadas fotos?

—No lo creo —sonrió ella —. Nunca son suficientes.

—Sigo pensando que deberías haberte quedado a ver cómo está Elsa.

—Kristoff —suspiró —. Ya te dije que no me necesita a mí.

—Creo que no estás siendo la misma Anna de siempre. ¿Ocurre algo contigo?

—No es así, sólo que… Mira, Rapunzel me hizo ver que Elsa no hace nada por mí, nunca trata de levantar mi ánimo e incluso se encarga de arruinarlo. No tengo que seguir ahí para alguien que me hace daño.

— ¡Vaya tontería! Eres tú, Anna. Si en todos estos años no te has dado por vencida y sigues tratando de llevarte bien con ella, ¿Por qué cambias de idea justo cuando están más cercanas que nunca? —Se cruzó de brazos, molesto —. O al menos eso fue lo que dijiste.

Ya no avanzaban, se detuvieron en una esquina de la acera antes de cruzar por el camino de peatones, ahora el semáforo estaba en verde y tendrían que esperar a que volviera a cambiar si querían continuar.

— ¿Por qué pareces tan enojado? Tú también te alejaste de ella.

—No es verdad. Ella se alejó de mí, es diferente. Pero nunca la dejaría sola si supiera que algo anda mal y debe andar algo realmente mal como para que ni siquiera salga de su habitación.

— ¡Ay basta! No quiero más sermones. Sé que algo pasa, pero… Elsa no es una persona muy abierta y si no ha salido es porque quizá quiera su espacio, ¿no lo has pensado?

El rubio iba a replicar, balbuceó un poco antes de quedarse callado. No tenía defensa para responder a eso porque era bastante probable que tuviera razón.

Caminaron en silencio un buen tramo, Anna había dejado de tomar fotos y él se sentía algo azorado por defender tan fervientemente a la platinada y para colmo, de su hermana.

— ¿Te gusta Elsa?

— ¿Qué? —exclamó con la cara roja.

¿La había defendido a tal punto que Anna creía que le gustaba?

— ¿Qué si…

—Te escuché, Anna —De nuevo se habían detenido en la acera —. Es que no puedo creer que pienses que me gusta. Admito que es muy guapa, pero no la veo de esa forma.

—No te culparía si te gustara, sabes.

—No me gusta.

—De acuerdo, te creo.

—Gracias.

—Creo que debo volver —comentó —. Intentaré ver si Elsa quiere verme.

Eso lo hizo sonreír, después de todo la chica fue su amiga y le seguía importando sin importar que no hablaran ya. Prefería verla siendo tan cruel como siempre a ni siquiera saber qué le sucedía.

Dieron vuelta llegando a la casa de la que no había lograron alejarse ni diez metros. Kristoff se despidió de ella en la puerta y le dijo que cualquier cosa le avisara.

La bandeja que Gerda había llevado seguía fuera de la puerta con toda la comida intacta y Anna se preocupó. Tocó una, dos, tres veces sin obtener respuesta.

—Elsa, soy Anna. Abre, por favor.

Siguió tocando, pero no escuchó un sólo ruido proveniente del interior, era como si se hubiera escabullido cuando nadie veía, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como aquello, o al menos no sin su influencia.

—Si no abres la puerta voy a abrirla yo misma.

Siguió sin escuchar sonido alguno, no le quedó más opción que ir a su habitación y sacar unas ganzúas que utilizó diestramente en correr el cerrojo. La puerta cedió con un clic y al empujarla vio como Elsa levantaba el rostro y volvía a envolverlo entre las sábanas.

Dejó la puerta cerrada y se acercó a la cama sentándose a su lado, dudando entre tocarla o no hacerlo. Al final lo hizo, y una vez que se aseguró de que nada pasaría, habló.

—Oye Elsa, estaba preocupada. Todos lo estamos. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella no respondió, pero se podía oír cómo sollozaba.

—Si no quieres hablar, lo entiendo. ¿Puedes asentir o negar con la cabeza?

La vio asentir.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

Negó.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Se quedó quieta un largo rato, pero al final volvió a negar.

— ¿Puedo recostarme contigo?

Asintió.

Anna se quitó los zapatos y se metió entre las cobijas abrazándola y quedando de frente a ella. Permanecieron así hasta que Elsa descubrió la mitad de su rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar al igual que las mejillas.

—Lamento ser tan cruel, Anna. Tal vez tú tampoco lo merezcas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

No entendía a qué venían las disculpas, pero algo dentro de ella se sintió bien al escuchar esa disculpa pues todo lo que quería desde niña no era otra cosa que agradarle, ser hermanas no sólo a causa de su padre sino también debido al cariño.

—Que no tengo motivos para ser mala contigo. Nunca he tenido motivos para ser mala con nadie y aun así… Soy horrible.

—Elsa, tú no eres horrible. Sólo eres una persona difícil de entender —dijo abrazándola más fuerte —. Yo creo, que estabas asustada y tu única manera de protegerte fue tratando mal a todo el mundo.

—Creo que simplemente soy una perra.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué estás hablando así de ti?

Elsa se mordió el labio. Había dejado de llorar, pero seguía inquieta, pensando en todo lo sucedido con su padre y con su mamá, se daba cuenta que quizá en el pasado era demasiado joven para entender las razones que llevaron a ambos a separarse y estar con personas diferentes, que nunca tuvo motivos reales para sentirse abandonada porque, a fin de cuentas, Anna se lo repitió muchas veces: su padre seguía con ella, y ahora notaba que también su madre quería estarlo, que cometió un error, pero cualquiera tiene derecho a equivocarse.

—Hablé con mamá.

No se le pasó por alto que la había llamado "mamá" en lugar de usar su nombre de pila. Pero el hecho de que hubiera permanecido en cama desde ayer no le daba buena espina.

— ¿Y cómo te fue?

—Me di cuenta de que llevo diez años juzgándola de manera equivocada. Siempre quiso acercarse y yo no la dejé... Alejo a todas las personas; A mamá, a papá, a Kristoff, incluso a ti.

—Eso no es verdad, tu mamá sigue esperándote, y sabes que a papá y a mí siempre nos tendrás aquí —Sonrió —. Y Kristoff te sigue queriendo mucho. Fue él quien me persuadió de venir y hablar contigo.

— ¿Tú no querías estar aquí? —preguntó levantando un poco más la vista.

—No es eso. Sólo creí que no querrías que estuviera.

Elsa asintió. Entendía ese sentimiento porque ella le había dado razones para pensar que no la quería cerca y normalmente sería así. Hoy simplemente era un día extraño y ni siquiera podría asegurar que mañana la trataría del mismo modo.

—Hoy sí, quédate aquí.

No lo pensó dos veces y se acomodó mejor a su lado bajo las cobijas, ambas muy juntas disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, pues tenían la vaga idea de que no habría otro momento similar en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **miguel-puentedejesus:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! La verdad espero que todo lo que sigue sea de tu agrado también.

 **Runcatrun:** Lo sé, con Ariel fue muy cruel, me preguntó por qué fue así, hum. ¡Me alegra tanto que te agrade Anna! Ya no tienes que esperar más, en parte fue tu comentario quien me hizo decir: Sí, lo edito ahora mismo y lo subo. Disfruta, saludos :3

 **Chat'de'Lune:** jaja oye, no hay apocalipsis en este fanfic y la madre en realidad no es malvada, creo yo. "Se viene lo mejor" era por la escena del final porque al fin están acercándose más. Igual no me hagas mucho caso, a veces lo digo porque me emociono yo sola. ¡Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar tus impresiones y eso!


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, no tengo nada en especial qué decir, así que sólo pediré perdón por no subir esto el fin de semana, pero bueno, que tampoco pasó tanto tiempo eh.

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Agnarr estaba estupefacto al ver a Iduna en ese lugar, tenía la idea de que no volvería a acercarse a Elsa y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Ambos tuvieron un momento de incómodo silencio y Anna, a pesar de que solía ser una niña muy amable, no supo cómo reaccionar. No era tanto por la sorpresa pues sabía, gracias a su hermana, que ella aparecería por ahí, pero cómo saludar a la madre de Elsa cuando ella misma era producto del engaño de su padre a esa mujer. Sólo esperaba que alguno de los dos dijera algo rápido para aliviar ese ambiente.

—No esperaba volver a verte —dijo su padre.

Era evidente que se abstenía de hacer un espectáculo, pero la tensión entre ellos dos podía palparse, aunque al parecer Anna era la única que lo notaba, tal vez todas las otras personas estaban muy abstraídas con sus propios asuntos como para darse cuenta.

—Vine a ver a mi hija.

Agnarr sonrió con diplomacia. Era bueno fingiendo emociones u ocultando que las tenía. Nunca había visto a su padre actuar de ese modo. De alguna manera le recordó a Elsa y se preguntaba cuánto más tardaría en aparecer la chica para acabar con esta situación.

—Te tardaste un poco en aparecer.

—Le daba su espacio —respondió ella, mordaz.

 _No se detiene ante nada._ Las palabras dichas por Agnarr tenían ahora perfecto sentido. Y al parecer, notó, no se dejaba amedrentar ni siquiera por la persona que fue su esposo alguna vez.

—Hola, señora Lunde —saludó la pecosa tratando de desviar la atención de ambos.

Funcionó, la madre de Elsa reparó en ella, por fin y, contrario a lo que pensó, la vio darle una amable sonrisa y extender su mano.

—Mucho gusto, veo que ya sabes mi nombre. Perdona que no sepa yo el tuyo también.

—No hay problema, me llamo Anna —dijo tomando su mano.

Pasaron de vuelta a ese momento de tensión que la pelirroja creyó jamás terminaría, pero se equivocó, en cuanto el autobús que llevaba al equipo de natación de la escuela se hubo detenido, se centraron en él para ver bajar a Elsa.

Ella parecía contrariada cuando se acercó, había invitado a su madre, pero ahora no estaba muy segura de qué hacer, no le comentó nada a su padre y realmente tenía la esperanza de que no se encontraran, pero claro que no podía ser tan suertuda.

Para su sorpresa Iduna le dio un efusivo abrazo, algo que ni Agnarr osaba intentar desde su reciente reconciliación, estuvo a punto de separarse con brusquedad, sin embargo, lo cálido del acto se lo impidió. Tanto tiempo esperando recibir algo así y ahora de repente lo conseguía, pensando si no era demasiado tarde ya.

El asombro fue mayor para el padre y la pecosa cuando vieron que Elsa le correspondía. Si bien Anna estaba enterada de que comenzaban a reconciliarse, no imaginaba que su fría hermanastra fuera capaz de darle una muestra de afecto así, al menos durante algunos meses y ahora la tenía dejándola sin palabras. Esa chica sin duda era impredecible.

Agnarr carraspeo y fue cuando la platinada soltó a su madre y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a él.

—Los veré al terminar. Y por favor, no peleen.

Les sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Últimamente Elsa actuaba distinto, no era sólo esa amabilidad que de pronto parecía haber surgido en ella, sino todo en general, hasta la forma en la que se relacionaba con el resto del mundo. Aunque tampoco era que el cambio fuera desmesurado, pero para aquellos que la conocían era muy notorio.

Incluso Kristoff le preguntó en cierta ocasión si la chica no estaba consumiendo alguna clase de sustancia extraña, a lo que Anna no pudo más que soltar una carcajada. Como si eso fuera algo que la reina de las nieves haría; ni en sus más lúgubres sueños eso podría pasar. Le quedaba claro que Elsa no dejaría de ser la chica perfección ante todos, y en realidad, era posible que también lo fuera para sí misma, siendo consciente de que era la niña modelo, el orgullo de sus padres.

Eso era visible, ambos la veían desde las gradas con ese brillo especial en los ojos que sólo puede tener un padre al hablar o ver lo bueno que es su hijo en algo, y Elsa les llenaba las expectativas y las sobrepasaba con creces. Quizá fuera más nuevo para la señora Iduna quien recién comenzaba a conocer a su hija, pero Agnarr era consciente de su potencial desde que ésta entrara en preescolar.

Notas altas, líder del club de natación, sin meterse en un sólo lío en toda su corta vida, acometida, sagaz y con un ímpetu por la victoria que pocas personas poseen. Si bien, no podía descartar que fuera orgullosa, berrinchuda y, en ocasiones, algo cruel; esto parecía pasar desapercibido para el señor Dagger y la señora Lunde.

Anna disfrutaba del evento también, pero a menor escala. El sol era brutal y le dolía mirar mucho tiempo en su dirección, sin mencionar que estaba comenzando a sudar y tenía mucha sed.

—Iré por algo de beber —le dijo a su padre quien asintió sin dejar de ver al frente.

—Con cuidado —dijo.

— ¿No quieres algo? —preguntó antes de irse.

—Una botella de agua estaría bien.

Sacó unos billetes del pantalón y se los dio sin fijarse realmente en cuánto dinero era.

Si piensan que la madre de Elsa estaba sentada junto a ellos se equivocan. Había ido sola para no incomodar a su hija con la presencia de Hammer, su ahora esposo, pero tampoco pensaba estar tan cerca de _la familia_. Ella se encontraba sentada al pie de las gradas y se giró a mirar cuando Anna pasó por su lado, bajando.

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No, por supuesto que no. Sólo voy por algo de beber.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Por supuesto…

Le pareció extraño que quisiera perderse la competencia, aunque en estos momentos Elsa no estaba en el agua. No era como que pudiera negarse a que fuera con ella, pero su presencia la cohibía.

La señora en cambio parecía feliz con esa sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de que llevaba la mano cubriendo su rostro para que el sol no la molestara poniendo una mueca en el proceso, un gesto que Anna comprobó, era igual al de su hermana.

—No me agrada para nada el sol —comentó.

Ahora entendía a quién se parecía la platinada.

—A Elsa tampoco.

—No es que no le guste, sólo le hace daño —razonó.

La impresionó ver que, a pesar de haber estado lejos tanto tiempo, recordaba esos pequeños detalles, pero debería haberlo esperado, era su madre y nunca olvidaría ese tipo de cosas por más años que pasaran. O al menos esa impresión tenía de lo que significaba ser mamá.

Era interesante observar a la señora Lunde y comparar sus gestos con lo que Elsa solía hacer en su día a día, cosas tan pequeñas como lamerse los labios para humedecerlos, de manera casi imperceptible, o la forma en la que acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oído. Una vez que estuvieron en el puesto de bebidas la observó dirigirse al empleado de forma tan amable que contrastaba con la dureza que empleó para hablar con Agnarr. Quizá esa simpatía era lo único que Elsa no heredó de ella, pero considerando la reciente forma de actuar de la platinada era probable que en años pasados sólo le faltara la atención de su madre para comportarse distinto. Incluso sonreía más seguido y de forma espontánea, algo que la dejó impactada la primera vez que ocurrió.

— ¿Anna? —Apenas era consciente de que la madre de Elsa le había hecho una pregunta, sólo que no estaba prestando atención y no tenía idea de qué responder.

—Preguntaba de cuál bebida tomas —repitió notando su cara de desconcierto.

—Yo… Una limonada estaría bien.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? —preguntó la señora una vez que les entregaron sus bebidas.

Anna bebió un sorbo de su limonada sintiendo como el frío aliviaba una pequeña parte del sofocante calor en ese sitio.

—En lo mucho que se parece Elsa a usted —se sinceró la niña.

Iduna sonrió pensando en si eso era cierto, ¿cuánto no tendría Elsa de ella? No podía estar segura debido a todos esos años lejos, de modo que tendría que aprender a leerla desde ahora, sus gestos, sus manías, sus expresiones; quizá se encontrara a sí misma en el proceso.

—Gracias, Anna —le dijo la señora una vez que llegaron a las gradas.

No entendía bien por qué le estaba agradeciendo, pero sonrió en respuesta y subió hasta donde se encontraba su padre. La miraba con las cejas fruncidas y los brazos cruzados, como esperando una explicación que ella en realidad no quería dar. ¿Sentiría su papá que lo estaba traicionando si hablaba con la madre de Elsa? No concebía la idea de que fuera tan infantil, después de todo él mismo fue quien dijo que esa mujer era una gran persona.

Le entregó su botella de agua y él la destapó sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿De qué tanto hablaban?

—Cosas de mujeres, papá —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un trago a su limonada para no darle tiempo de hacer más preguntas —. Deberías prestar atención a la competencia. Sigue el nado estilo libre y Elsa está entre ellos.

Era verdad, la platinada se preparaba para entrar al agua y ahogar los gritos de la multitud que vitoreaba a uno u otro equipo.

El día pasó volando, y para cuando todo terminó la chica estaba agotada, se dejó caer en su cama después de haberse dado un buen baño. El cabello ahora seco se desparramaba sobre el colchón y ella no podía quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

Quedó en primer lugar en estilo libre, y su equipo no lo hizo tan mal, para variar. Así que al menos lograrían llevar algo de honor a su escuela.

Su padre y su madre se comportaron muy bien entre ambos e incluso Hans fue a ver cómo resultó la competencia. Dándole un helado como premio por tanto esfuerzo.

Alguien tocó la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se giró en la cama sin levantarse quedando de frente a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Elsa.

Rodó los ojos. Era usual en la pecosa presentarse de ese modo. Sonrió juguetona antes de volver a su expresión de seriedad.

—Pasa.

Una cabellera cobriza se asomó dejando ver sólo la mitad de su cuerpo. Elsa la observó pensando en lo pequeña que parecía todavía, tanto por su forma de actuar en algunas ocasiones, como por su físico que seguía siendo el de una adolescente.

—Lamento molestar, sé que debes estar cansada.

—Un poco. Sólo dime lo que vayas a decir, me gustaría irme a dormir temprano.

—Por supuesto, mañana tenemos escuela y debes descansar por lo que seguramente estoy aquí interrumpiéndote…

—Anna —la cortó.

La chica se avergonzó al darse cuenta que se estaba yendo por las ramas. Ni siquiera había mencionado el asunto real por el que se encontraba ahí.

—Mañana… Iré a pasear con Kristoff y me preguntaba si quisieras ir con nosotros.

Antes eso habría ameritado un rotundo no, pero en estos momentos la vio sopesar la opción y acomodar un mechón de cabello tras su oído.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿De verdad?

El rostro de Anna se iluminó, si bien en los últimos días aceptaba con más frecuencia salir con ellos, el hecho seguía sorprendiéndola.

—Sí.

—Entonces te esperaremos en el portón.

Elsa asintió volviendo a su posición inicial donde el techo era lo más entretenido que podía ver hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Sacó un regaliz de un cajón y se acomodó en la cabecera de la cama saboreando el dulce que su madre le había obsequiado el día anterior.

No era fanática de lo dulce, pero uno cada cierto tiempo sí lo podía tolerar.

Al día siguiente cuando salió de clases Kristoff y Anna ya la esperaban en la puerta principal y, como se habían ocupado de avisarle a su padre, Kai no pasaría por ellas.

Llegaron al centro comercial satisfechos de refugiarse de la furia del sol allá afuera, sobre todo la platinada, su piel comenzaba a sentir los estragos. Se dedicaron a fisgonear todos los escaparates mientras caminaban a ningún lado en particular.

— ¿Entonces por qué dejaron de hablarse? —preguntó la pecosa dubitativa —. Quiero saber.

Elsa y Kristoff se miraron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron. Ninguno parecía querer ser quien le explicara a Anna el porqué de su distanciamiento.

Al final el rubio suspiró pensando que, como mejor amigo de Anna y ex amigo de Elsa, tal vez la responsabilidad de dar respuestas caía sobre él.

—Fue algo muy tonto —Miró de soslayo a la chica sólo para asegurarse de que lo que dijera estuviera correcto.

Elsa asintió dándole la razón, ahora que eran más grandes lo cierto es que le parecía una tontería el motivo de su separación, aunque tal vez hace unos días no lo hubiera considerado de ese modo.

—Él quería ser un caballero de cuento contigo y yo no quería saber de ti. Fin de la historia.

—Así que de verdad fui yo el motivo por el que dejaron de hablarse —dijo cabizbaja.

—Esa sólo es la mitad de la historia. Yo no la habría dejado por algo así —explicó el rubio y las dos chicas prestaron atención, pues ni Elsa sabía de qué hablaba Kristoff —. Hubo una vez que unas niñas mayores me agarraron a golpes…

Anna se rio al imaginar a su amigo, todo lo grande que era, siendo golpeado por un par de muchachas.

—No te rías, Anna, era un niño en ese entonces —se defendió.

—Me intriga cómo es que eso hizo que dejarás de hablarme.

El rubio enrojeció recordando los hechos de aquel día. Sonrió para aparentar que no estaba avergonzado, cosa que ninguna de las dos le creyó.

—Mientras estaba en el suelo lleno de tierra sólo podía pensar que no estabas ahí para ayudarme y creo que inconscientemente me convencí de que si no estuviste yo no tenía por qué estar contigo, ¿Me explico?

—Eso es ridículo, Kristoff —lo acusó la pecosa.

—Patético —admitió Elsa.

—Oigan, ya basta, no les conté esto para que se burlaran de mí.

Su indignación sólo las hizo reír más por lo que terminó uniéndose a ellas.

Pronto llegaron a la planta alta donde se encontraba el cine y decidieron entrar a ver una película, aunque fue difícil ponerse de acuerdo, para empezar, Anna disfrutaba las comedias románticas, Kristoff las de terror y a Elsa le llamó la atención el musical que se anunciaba en un gran cartel puesto justo en la entrada. _The greatest showman_.

Al final decidieron darle gusto a la platinada ya que consideraron todo el tiempo que no pudo disfrutar con ellos, ni con ninguna otra persona.

Compraron dos palomitas jumbo y tres sodas, además de unos chocolates a los que ni Elsa ni Anna pudieron resistirse y entraron a la sala que se encontraba ya a oscuras por lo que tuvieron que pisar con mucho cuidado mientras escuchaban los comerciales a sus espaldas y veían los _trailers_ de los siguientes estrenos anunciados en la pantalla grande.

Escogieron los asientos de la fila F donde estarían lo suficientemente alto como para disfrutar de la película en su totalidad. Al menos en eso sí habían estado de acuerdo.

Lo que más gracia causó a Elsa al final del día fue recordar cómo, a pesar de que era ella quien quería ver _The greatest showman_ , tanto Anna como Kristoff salieron cantando las canciones, con una pésima pronunciación del inglés cabe mencionar, e incluso lloraron al escuchar _This is me_.

Anna se metió a la ducha en cuanto llegó a casa y se dejó caer en la cama. Fue divertido, pero estaba exhausta y podría asegurar que Kristoff y Elsa estaban igual. Aun así, tomó su teléfono y marcó a su amiga, la persona con la que había extrañado no poder hablar durante todo el día.

— ¡Hola, Rapunzel!

—Anna, me da gusto escucharte, ¿cómo te fue?

Se metió bajo la sábana y se acurrucó con una almohada, pues era la única manera en la que lograba quedarse dormida.

—Todo bien. Vimos un musical.

—No puedo creer que vieras _The greatest showman_.

Anna frunció el ceño en un gesto que, evidentemente, Rapunzel no pudo ver.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue ese?

—Es el único musical que hay en el cine ahora, Anna.

Claro. Debería suponer que no era difícil adivinar a cuál musical se refería.

Sonrió.

—Es verdad, pero suena a que no te gusta.

—No es de mis musicales favoritos —admitió.

— ¿¡Por qué!? —exclamó —. Es muy bueno.

La escuchó reír al otro lado de la línea.

—Si realmente quieres ver algo bueno déjame mostrarte _Hamilton_.

— ¿Es otro musical?

—Lo es, y éste sí es de los mejores que he escuchado en mi vida.

Anna lo pensó, al parecer Rapunzel sabía de musicales y eso es algo que no sabía de ella. Le sorprendió porque no parecía alguien con ese tipo de intereses, pero le agradaba la idea de que le mostrara todo un mundo desconocido para ella, hasta hoy.

—Me encantaría escucharlo, ¿qué tal si vienes mañana a mi casa y nos dedicamos a ver musicales?

—Me parece una idea perfecta —respondió.

Se notaba alegre de modo que no había dado la respuesta sólo por cortesía.

— ¿Después de la escuela?

—Por mí está perfecto, sólo necesito unos minutos para atender el invernadero.

—Oh, es verdad. Yo te acompaño.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama sin soltar la almohada y cerró los ojos. De todos modos, su llamada era telefónica, Rapunzel no la vería, y lo único que necesitaba era descansarlos un segundo antes de seguir dándole toda su atención a la rubia.

—Anna.

—Uhm. Dime.

— ¿Estás cansada?

—Un poco.

— ¿Quieres que te deje dormir?

Anna se lo pensó, igual y sería una buena idea, después de todo, fue un día agotador. Entre la escuela y el paseo con Kristoff y su hermanastra, apenas podía pararse a descansar y sentía como pesaban sus ojos, pero supuso que si los mantenía cerrados no debería haber ningún problema.

—No, estoy bien —mintió.

— ¿Me estás prestando atención?

—Por supuesto que lo hago.

Era mentira, en cuanto pronunció la última palabra dejó de escuchar la respuesta de Rapunzel, aunque tratara de entender, era inútil, su cerebro no daba para más ese día. El sueño le ganó la batalla y terminó quedándose completamente dormida.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **miguel-puentedejesus:** Que bueno que te siga gustando :3

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Exacto, su madre es una buena persona. Sólo quiere recuperar el amor de su hija y tal vez ya lo está consiguiendo.

De hecho, creo que eso hace. Ya conviven más como hermanas que antes ;3 Me encanta leer tus teorías, siento que podría crear otra historia sólo con ellas jaja gracias por eso. Y también es agradable resolver tus dudas. Con el paso de los capítulos se aclarará tu duda sobre su actitud con Ariel, y creo que es de las partes que más me emociona porque lleguen de una vez, pero bueno, todo a su tiempo. ¡Gracias por leer! Y por tomarte tiempo para comentar. Cuídate, nos leemos pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola, gentecita!** Les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero lo disfruten y sigan leyendo porque les juro que esto apenas es como la 2/3 partes de la historia. Con este episodio digamos que apenas abre el segundo arco de la historia, ¡hay tanto por venir!

Me emociono yo sola jaja

En fin, disfruten y no olviden pasar por mi página. Para los que sí están allá, ya saben más o menos cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia.

Gracias por seguirla y por todos los favoritos y follows. Mucho love para ustedes.

Cuídense mucho, los estoy leyendo.

* * *

La suerte de que tu cumpleaños llegué justo en fin de semana es una buena razón para sentirte feliz, o al menos eso pensaba la pecosa mientras se duchaba. Ahora que ya estaba completamente despierta no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, uno vuelve la vista hacia atrás y pareciera que fue ayer cuando iba al kínder junto a Kristoff y su hermanastra. A estas alturas ya estaba a mitad de su segundo año en la preparatoria y debía empezar a tener claro que era lo que quería hacer en su futuro, pues el tiempo pasaba volando y antes de que lo notara estaría tomando una elección que decidiría el resto de su vida; aunque pensar eso no le parecía un panorama muy alentador, de hecho, daba bastante miedo, por ello mejor se centró en lo importante. ¡Hoy era su cumpleaños!

Salió muy alegre camino a la sala donde se encontraba su padre esperándola para darle un gran abrazo antes de irse a su trabajo, puesto que no podía tomarse el día, pero eso no evitaría que al menos le diera un obsequio.

— ¡Papá!

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña —dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

— ¿Irás a trabajar?

—Sí, lo lamento —respondió separándose —. Te dejaré dinero para que te compres algo bonito y de tu gusto.

—No es necesario.

—Vamos, es lo menos que mereces.

Tomó a regañadientes el dinero que le ofreció y volvió a darle un abrazo.

—Buena suerte, papá.

Él sonrió y se terminó de ir.

Anna fue a la cocina para comer algo antes de que Kristoff pasará por ella tal y como había quedado en hacer. Prometió llevarla al cine y mencionó que Rapunzel, Belle y Jane, irían también. La emocionaba pasar el día con sus mejores amigos, aunque no negaba que había esperado recibir una felicitación por parte de Elsa, pero desde que despertó esa mañana no la encontró por ninguna parte.

— ¿Todavía no has visto a Elsa, Gerda?

—Por vigésima vez, no la he visto, pequeña —respondió la mujer sin dejar de lavar los platos.

Suspiró. Era seguro que la platinada no aparecería hoy. Tal vez estuviera con su mamá; después de un tiempo había aceptado conocer al tal Hammer y al parecer le cayó bastante bien porque ahora iba más a menudo e incluso pasaba algunos fines de semana con ellos.

Era un tanto extraño, no malo, pero tener una familia separada que, para variar, se llevan bien entre ellos, no es la cosa más común del mundo. Agnarr era el único que todavía no aceptaba que Iduna estuviera de vuelta en la vida de su hija, por eso Anna trataba de no hablar tan seguido con la señora Lunde. Sentía que traicionaba a su padre.

Al menos ambos se comportaban. De algún modo, se ignoraban con respeto. O lo que sea.

—No la he visto en toda la mañana —dijo, volviendo a la plática con el ama de llaves.

—Tal vez salió. Le hubieras preguntado a tu padre.

Es cierto. Si Elsa no estaba en casa tendría que haber pedido permiso para salir y, por tanto, hablar con Agnarr. Pero era demasiado tarde, él se había ido.

— ¿No te dijo nada a ti? Si volvería temprano, por ejemplo.

—Creo que mencionó que estaría de vuelta para la cena —comentó para calmar las ansias de la pelirroja.

Pareció que diría algo más, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar y salió de ahí para atender la llamada. Era Rapunzel.

— ¡Hola, Rapunzel! Ya casi es hora de vernos, estoy tan ansiosa y feliz por esto —dijo emocionada.

—Anna… No podré ir con ustedes, y al parecer Jane y Belle tampoco.

Eso hizo decaer el ánimo de Anna. Elsa no estaría con ella y ahora sus amigas tampoco. Creyó que tendría un cumpleaños más… Alegre.

—Ah.

—Por favor, perdóname. Te lo recompensaré, lo juro.

—No, tranquila. No importa.

—Lo siento.

—Te veo mañana, Rapunzel.

Colgó.

No quería estar molesta con ella, seguro que si había cancelado sería por algo importante, pero no podía evitar sentirse herida. Le dijo desde hace semanas sobre esta salida y ahora la dejaba en el último minuto. No era justo.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala refunfuñando entre dientes con la mirada fija en la ventana y los brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos. Cabe mencionar que, con diecisiete años cumplidos, Anna no era más una niña, se estaba convirtiendo en mujer y su cuerpo lo demostraba, aunque sus actitudes siguieran siendo bastante infantiles, pero es que la adolescencia es una etapa difícil de dejar atrás.

Tocaron la puerta y tuvo que ir a ver quién era. La persona al otro lado le devolvió un poco de la alegría que perdió minutos antes. Se trataba de Kristoff, al parecer él sí saldría con ella.

La abrazó y Anna le correspondió. Su amigo ahora estaba más fuerte después de entrar al equipo de americano en la escuela. Su escasa barba se convirtió en una mata de pelo rubio que debía rasurar cada tres días y que, al parecer, hoy no hizo ya que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. No le importó, apenas estaba creciendo así que no era incómoda y horrible todavía.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Anna.

—Gracias. Me alegra que vinieras.

Una vez que se separaron la miró, interrogante.

—Pareces decaída.

—No es nada.

—Anna —advirtió.

Ella resopló reconsiderando dejar de juntarse con el rubio. Era molesto que la conociera tanto. No pasaron ni dos minutos para que notara que no era la misma de siempre.

—Rapunzel canceló.

—Ah, sí. Me avisó. ¿Eso te molesta?

— ¡Sí! Es mi cumpleaños y tú eres el único que estará conmigo.

—Vamos, no te enojes. Vayamos al centro comercial y te compraré un buen regalo. Sólo olvida a los demás por ahora.

Ella asintió y lo siguió fuera de la casa.

Gerda los observó por la ventana hasta que se perdieron de vista, sólo entonces se dirigió al estudio del señor y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

—Es hora.

Elsa, que se había mantenido ahí dentro todo ese tiempo, suspiró. Había pedido a Rapunzel su ayuda porque sabía que era la mejor amiga de Anna, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto, aunque no hubiera razones para ello. Es decir, la chica era responsable, amable, carismática y buena en sus materias. Sabía que era una buena influencia, pero algo dentro suyo gritaba de enojo cada vez que debían estar juntas; como ahora.

Rapunzel no se esforzó en iniciar una conversación en todo el rato que llevaban ahí. Quizá en el fondo intuía que su presencia no era grata para ella, y le daba gusto que fuera tan considerada. Otra cosa buena que añadir a su lista de virtudes.

Salieron del despacho, el único lugar seguro en la casa, ya que Anna jamás entraba en él si no estaba Agnarr dentro.

—Es mejor que empecemos de una vez.

—Llamaré a Jane y a Belle para que pasen por las cosas que nos faltan antes de llegar aquí.

Elsa asintió y dio instrucciones a Gerda de preparar los platillos favoritos de la pecosa, a lo que la anciana asintió y se marchó.

—Espero que todo esto salga bien. Anna se molestó conmigo por cancelar.

—Saldrá bien.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

La platinada la miró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como disfrutando el hecho de saber algo que Rapunzel ignoraba.

—Porque Anna ama las sorpresas —dijo con simpleza.

Después de eso no volvieron a entablar otra conversación sobre nada que no fueran preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa. Jane y Belle no tardaron en llegar y comenzaron a inflar globos, algunos con helio y otros de forma más simple. El caso era juntar gran cantidad y desperdigarlos por toda la sala y la cocina, aunque éste último sitio debería esperar hasta que Gerda hubiera terminado de cocinar o, de lo contrario, la molestarían.

Rapunzel se encargó de colgar el letrero de felicidades con ayuda de una escalerilla.

Le alegraba ayudar si todo esto era para Anna, aunque le dolía que se hubiera enojada con ella, pero se tranquilizaba al pensar que la perdonaría esa misma tarde en cuanto llegara. Debía admitir que era un buen plan el de la platinada, darle esta sorpresa con todos sus amigos y conocidos.

Kristoff también estaba informado de todo eso, y su parte era la de distraer a la chica hasta que todo estuviera listo.

Elsa se ocupaba de los arreglos y las botanas. En la lista de bebidas no incluyó ninguna con alcohol porque Anna era menor y no dejaría que probara esa abominación a tan temprana edad. Después de su primera vez con el alcohol ya no le interesaba tener ni una pizca de eso en su cuerpo, y mucho menos lo deseaba para su hermana menor.

Hans estaba invitado y llegó temprano para ayudarle con todo, cosa que agradecía porque entre más manos fueran más rápido terminarían.

Debía admitir que no sabía si su presencia le gustaría a su hermanastra, pero tampoco pensaba afrontar una fiesta ella sola. Las odiaba. Y seguro Anna estaría muy ocupada entre todas sus amistades como para molestarse en distraerla.

—Tanto esfuerzo por una niña.

—Es mi hermana.

Ambos se encontraban en el comedor dejando sobre la mesa todos los refrescos que habían traído de la tienda.

—Antes no pensabas igual.

—Las personas cambian.

—Te estás volviendo aburrida.

Elsa no dijo nada. Sentía que había algo de verdad en esa declaración. Ser tan amable y buena persona se llegaba a sentir raro en ocasiones después de tanto tiempo teniendo el corazón congelado, pero le gustaba, de algún modo sentía que ese era su verdadero yo, al contrario de lo que estuvo mostrando al mundo en años pasados.

A pesar de sus cambios Hans seguía siendo el mismo amigo molesto y juguetón que había conocido. Siempre con los comentarios mordaces, listo para molestarla en cualquier momento.

Una vez le confesó que ella le gustaba, pero que eso cambió cuando su personalidad se convirtió en lo que era ahora. Fue sorpresivo, pero no le dio importancia, a ella tampoco le gustaba Hans. A pesar de todo, la gente solía pensar lo contrario, incluido su padre quien ya le había dado una sutil advertencia sobre tener relaciones a esta edad.

— ¿Cómo va todo con tu madre?

—Bien. Mamá realmente se ha esforzado en nosotras.

— ¿Y te cae bien su esposo?

—Hammer es un gran tipo, aunque me da algo de culpa estar con ellos. Papá sigue sin perdonar a mi madre.

—Es lógico. Yo tampoco la he perdonado.

Elsa hizo una mueca antes de relajar su expresión y soltar un suspiro.

—La necesitaba.

Y vaya que lo hacía. Era su madre después de todo y seguro Hans entendió sus palabras porque ya no dijo nada.

En los últimos dos años su madre estaba compensando el tiempo que habían pasado separadas, incluso la invitó a celebrar su cumpleaños con ella. Estaba pensándolo todavía ya que no quería hacer sentir mal a su padre, pero la ilusión era grande. Cumpliría dieciocho años, la edad más importante para el desarrollo de una persona adulta. Es donde todo comienza y Elsa se sentía entre nerviosa y emocionada por las cosas que se avecinaban.

Después de todo, estaba en su último año, tenía que saber lo que quería hacer de su vida, y pronto.

En cuanto todo quedó listo Elsa envió un mensaje a Kristoff para que trajera de vuelta a la pecosa y él respondió que ya estaban en camino. Habían llegado la mayor parte de los invitados y los regalos se encontraban sobre la mesa de centro, en la sala. Anna estaría feliz al verlos.

No tardó mucho cuando escucharon sus voces y todo mundo se ocultó con las luces apagadas, aunque eso no servía de mucho, considerando que era de día y el sol seguía resplandeciendo fuera y colándose por las ventanas de los costados. La única de frente que daba a la calle la cerraron para que Anna no pudiera ver hacia adentro y no arruinar la sorpresa antes de tiempo.

La pelirroja estuvo molesta y decaída durante todo lo que hicieron, Kristoff sólo esperaba el momento de llegar a su casa y que viera lo que le prepararon, cualquier cosa con tal de cambiarle esa expresión.

Cuando Elsa le envió el mensaje avisándole que ya podían volver una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Deberíamos irnos a casa —le dijo.

Anna pareció enojarse más y lo miró como si fuera a golpearlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es evidente que no estás de humor, Anna. Mejor vámonos, te dejaré en tu casa.

De pronto se sintió culpable por hacer que Kristoff pensara de ese modo, aun cuando era el único que estaba hoy con ella. ¿Qué clase de amiga era? Ahí estaba él tratando de que tuviera un lindo cumpleaños y no lo apreciaba. Debería estar más alegre o tratar de divertirse, aunque sólo fuera por el esfuerzo que el chico estaba haciendo. Quiso decir algo, pero él ya caminaba a la salida.

No logró darle alcance hasta que no estuvo montado en su motocicleta. Aquella que sus padres le regalaron al cumplir la mayoría de edad, sabía que su sueño siempre fue tener una, y cuando la obtuvo no cabía de la felicidad.

Al padre de Anna no le agradaba la idea de que su hija subiera a algo tan peligroso, pero no se iba a enterar de todos modos.

El rubio la miró y le tendió el caso. No tenía caso negarse, ya se había decidido y él podía ser muy terco, de modo que no le quedó más remedio que usar el caso y sentarse abrazándolo por la espalda.

El camino a casa se hizo corto y permaneció con la cabeza gacha hasta abrir la puerta donde se llevó un susto al escuchar tantas voces juntas gritando, pero luego de que su cerebro hiciera sinapsis y entendiera la frase "Feliz cumpleaños" se puso a llorar.

No lo pudo evitar al ver a todos sus amigos ahí, tanto compañeros de clase como aquellas personas más cercanas, los que creyó que no vería hoy y que no les importaba que fuera un día especial.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos puesto que no le apetecía que la vieran en estado tan deplorable, pero por más que trató el llanto no paró, podía escuchar los murmullos de todos, aunque no le molestó porque lograba entender que no era extrañeza sino expresiones de ternura lo que estaba utilizando. Cosa que hizo su cara enrojecer.

Sintió unos brazos rodearla y reconoció enseguida de quién se trataba así que comenzó a dar leves golpes con los puños a su pecho. Ahora estaba molesta.

—Anna…

—Me dijiste que no te vería —le reprochó.

Rapunzel rio y la abrazó más fuerte.

—Perdóname —Se alejó un poco para verla a la cara y le limpió las lágrimas —. Pero ahora tienes invitados. Deberías atenderlos.

Anna enrojeció al darse cuenta que había hecho tal escena frente a todas las personas que estaban ahí quiénes la miraban un tanto incómodos con el momento emotivo de las chicas.

—Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí —dijo dirigiéndose a la multitud —. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Todos gritaron y enseguida la música se encendió dejando todas sus voces en segundo plano. Ahora ya no les prestaban tanta atención a ellas y se dedicaban a conversar entre ellos, otros a bailar y algunos tantos acababan con las botanas y la comida en la cocina.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Anna.

—Gracias por esto, Rapunzel.

Ella sonrió.

—Me duele admitirlo, pero todo esto no fue idea mía.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó confundida.

—La persona que buscas está por allá charlando con el chico pelirrojo.

Anna se giró a mirar y vio a Elsa hablando con su amigo Hans, ese chico que, hasta la fecha, no terminaba de caerle bien.

—Debería ir a darle las gracias.

—Adelante. Yo te espero en la cocina.

Asintió y fue a donde se encontraba su hermanastra. El primero en notar que se acercaba fue Hans y, al parecer, no quiso cruzar palabra con ella porque lo vio huir y dejar sola a Elsa. Se lo agradeció internamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

Anna la abrazó poniéndola un poco incómoda, aunque al final también correspondiera el gesto.

Se sentía tan feliz de todo, en especial de verla ya que pensó que no tendría esa oportunidad hoy.

Este era, sin miedo a equivocarse, el gesto más amable que hubiera tenido con ella desde el día en que llegó. Aquella tarde de verano cuando no eran más que un par de niñas pequeñas sufriendo los errores de sus padres. Parecía tan lejano en esos momentos.

Pensar cómo las cosas cambiaron hasta llegar a este punto. Parecía imposible, pero ahí estaban, abrazadas, en público, por primera vez en toda su vida.

—Gracias por la fiesta. Es un lindo gesto —dijo sin soltarla.

Elsa, como era lógico, fue la que comenzó a alejarse del contacto físico y le sonrió. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, probablemente porque no acostumbraba a tener gestos así por nadie. Y no sólo hablando del abrazo sino también de hacer de este el mejor cumpleaños para la pecosa.

—No tienes qué agradecer.

—Claro que sí. Muchas gracias.

Asintió antes de poner una sonrisa y mirarla divertida.

— ¿Quieres ver tu regalo?

— ¿¡Me compraste un regalo!?

No se esperaba que su día pudiera mejorar más, pero al parecer se equivocó. Elsa sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y se la tendió. Anna estaba tan emocionada que por poco se le cae.

Era una pulsera de plata con un dije de un copo de nieve. Ella adoraba el invierno y Elsa lo recordó.

—Es hermoso, Elsa.

—Me alegra que todo te haya gustado.

—Yo… Debo muéstraselo a Rapunzel.

La sonrisa de Elsa decayó, pero trató de disimularlo porque la expresión de Anna era una emoción tan bonita que no quería opacarla.

—Te veo al rato, Elsa —dijo sin notar que ya no estaba tan sonriente y que ahora su cuerpo se había tensado.

Quizá fuera un poco egoísta de su parte, después de todo, ella tuvo mucho tiempo para estar con Anna y lo desperdició peleando e ignorándola. Sólo que, ahora que realmente disfrutaba su compañía, era molesto que prefiriera estar con Rapunzel. ¿No había sido ella quien se la pasó siguiéndola? ¿No fue la misma Anna quien se aseguraba de invitarla a todas partes, a pesar de que conocía la respuesta? ¿No solía buscarla siempre en sus entrenamientos? ¿No le insistía por fotos? Y ahora todo eso era sustituido por la presencia de Rapunzel. Anna la buscaba para todo, y eso la sacaba un poco de quicio.

Por más raro que pudiera sonar, quería pasar tiempo con su hermana.

Anna ya se había marchado cuando lo notó.

Por otro lado, la pecosa estaba muy feliz con su regalo que no dudó en usarlo enseguida. Estaba ansiosa porque su amiga lo viera y la encontró en la cocina comiendo un poco de papas y bebiendo soda.

Notó al pasar que algunos chicos ponían alcohol en sus vasos y sonrió acercándose para pedirles un poco, ellos no dudaron en compartirlo y con mayor razón tratándose de la cumpleañera.

Le llevó uno a Rapunzel y esta lo aceptó sin oponerse, aunque no fuera muy fan de las bebidas etílicas sabía que a la pelirroja le gustaban. Había muchas cosas de ella que su familia no sabía y le daba cierto orgullo ser la única a la que le confiaba esos detalles.

—Mira el regalo que me dio Elsa —le dijo extendiendo el brazo.

Rapunzel tomó su muñeca repasando el obsequio con la vista y concluyó que era muy lindo.

—Es muy bonito.

— ¡Lo sé!

—Creo que yo debería darte el mío también.

Los ojos de Anna brillaron ante las expectativa de recibir otro regalo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Ven.

La tomó de la mano y la sacó al patio trasero sin que nadie las notara. La luz del sol se había ocultado y ahora las estrellas eran lo único que iluminaba el sitio.

Se alejó un poco de la puerta y la ventana, cosa de que, si alguien se asomara por casualidad, no pudieran ser vistas a la primera.

Anna se sentía segura junto a Rapunzel, pero por alguna razón su corazón estaba acelerado, quizá fueran nervios, no podía estar segura. Lo que sí sabía es que seguía sosteniendo su mano y entre más tiempo pasaba más escalofríos la atacaban.

Acarició su rostro, era tan agradable estar así, cerca suyo. Cuando Rapunzel se acercó y la besó, no supo reaccionar. Era un beso tan inocente, apenas una presión de sus labios, pero la hizo sentir muy feliz.

No pudo resistir el impulso de tomar su cuello y profundizar el beso mientras la chica la sostenía de la cintura. Nunca había besado a una mujer, pero era muy agradable, quizá más de lo que debería.

Una vez que se alejaron para verse a los ojos Anna pudo leer el amor que hasta ese entonces no había notado, y supo que ella sentía lo mismo.

Sonrieron compartiendo ese íntimo instante.

—Anna, me gustas.

—A mí también.

—Creo que me enamoré de ti.

No era algo que se dijera a la ligera, pero llevaba repasando la posibilidad desde el día en que la conoció y cada día que pasaba no hacía sino confirmárselo.

—Yo no sé… No sé si estoy enamorada, pero me gustas mucho.

— ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? Ser novias.

—Me encantaría.

Volvieron a besarse hasta que Anna recordó algo y le pareció adecuado parar. Debía hablar con ella antes de avanzar en esto.

—Espera… ¿Podríamos mantener la relación en secreto? Al menos por ahora. Yo no sé si papá...

—Lo entiendo —la interrumpió —. Estás asustada. Probablemente sea tu primera vez saliendo con una mujer y no sabes cómo reaccionarán los demás.

Ella asintió. Eso era justo lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Tranquila, no voy a presionarte a que lo hagamos público. Esperaré a que te sientas lista.

Rapunzel era maravillosa, un sueño convertido en mujer. No podría sentirse más afortunada.

—Eres increíble.

Sonrió y le acarició la cintura con el pulgar.

—Tu verdadero regalo está en tu habitación, espero que te guste.

Anna sintió deseos de correr a ver, pero se quedó. No quería romper el momento.

Al final de la noche, cuando ya todos se habían ido de su casa y sólo estaban ella y Elsa, ambas decidieron que tenían que ir a dormir. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana y el agotamiento era difícil de soportar.

El regalo de la rubia era un peluche. Un hermoso muñeco de nieve que repetía "te quiero" cada vez que aplastabas su panza. Le pareció adorable y decidió que de ahora en adelante dormiría siempre con él. Excepto hoy.

Había comenzado a llover y cuando salió de su habitación vio a Elsa de pie a un lado de la puerta, abriéndola para dejar que pasara. A pesar de que ya se llevaban bien, esto seguían manteniéndolo como un secreto.

Sonrió y se coló dentro tumbándose en su lado usual de la cama.

Elsa se acostó y sintió los brazos de Anna rodearla. Le gustaba dormir abrazada a algo y eso lo entendió hace mucho tiempo, ya no protestaba, en lugar de eso se daba vuelta y la abrazaba también. Fue justo eso lo que hizo.

—No puedo creer que a tu edad le sigas temiendo a la lluvia.

Anna se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Hace mucho que había dejado de llorar cada vez que llovía, y no era porque no extrañara a su madre, sino que con el tiempo aprendió a recordarla con cariño y reír de los momentos que pasaron juntas en lugar de sentirse miserable.

Aunque se acostumbró tanto a dormir con Elsa que ahora corría a sus brazos cada vez que el pronóstico era tan tempestuoso. Quizá los motivos de la platinada para seguirla aceptando también habían cambiado, igual y la costumbre también la atrapó y ya sus razones gentiles de aquel entonces no existían más, pero no le importaba. Su compañía era agradable.

A veces incluso se divertían estando juntas, cosa que hace algunos años Elsa no aceptaría, pero ahora era bastante más abierta con respecto a sus sentimientos.

—Gracias por hoy. Creí que… No sé, estabas en otro lado y no te importaría.

—Ya no soy la misma persona, Anna.

—Lo sé. Tal vez por fin podrías enseñarme a nadar.

—Tal vez lo haga.

—Tal vez deberías.

Sonrieron, conscientes de la burla que estaban teniendo como conversación.

—Te quiero, Elsa.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, enrojeció y después dejó de verla. No podía sostenerle la mirada. ¿Tendría que decirlo ella también? ¿La quería? Nunca se lo había planteado.

—Está bien si no puedes decirlo de vuelta —se apresuró a decir —. No te obligaré a mentir.

Y Elsa calló. No se atrevió a contradecirla porque no tenía argumentos para hacerlo. No sabía si la apreciaba, quizá todavía le guardaba cierto rencor y eso le impediría siempre el poder quererla.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews.**

 **miguel-puentedejesus:** En algún momento verás a Elsa celosa, te lo aseguro ;3

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Oye, que igual no todas las madrastras tienen porque ser malas. Me alegra que te vayan gustando los acontecimientos, todavía faltan un montón de cosas. Me lo voy a pensar, lo del POV de Elsa, pero quizá más adelante porque creo que de verdad van a querer saber lo que está pasando por su cabeza en el futuro. xD

Era un halago, de verdad, me gustan las teorías que creas :3

¡Espero leerte pronto de nuevo! Un abrazo.


End file.
